The Good and Evil Hiros
by robotwarrior16
Summary: Hiro is feeling unappreciated and useless. After him and the team get thrown into an alternate dimension during a fight with a criminal, Hiro realizes that he can be more threatening than people think. (Possible Hirogo in later chapters... POSSIBLE)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello everyone, I'm back with another evil Hiro fanfiction, but it isn't what you'd expect from an evil Hiro fanfiction. Either in this or the next chapter you will get what I mean. I do not own Big Hero 6 Anyway, enjoy!**

"Heroes aren't born. They're made. But sometimes, when a hero loses everything in his life. They can go bad when they've had enough, thus a villain is born and he takes all the peace he created for people. This is something everyone should remember. **Your greatest heroes, can be your worst enemies."**

 _ **San Fransokyo Highway 10:30am.**_

A Heavily armored Krei Tech. Archives truck was speeding through a highway in San Fransokyo, smashing other cars out of its way as the cops pursued them. Five men were inside of the truck on some kind of high tech computer. They were uploading a file to an unknown destination, the file was currently at 20 percent completion.

The man uploading the file told the others

"We are at 20% completion, we just need a few more minutes and the file upload will be complete."

The truck's driver looked to the back of the truck at the others and said

"Once we upload this file, we are going to be sooooo rich!"

The other four men looked at him and then to the front of the truck. They all screamed

"LOOK OUT!

The truck then collided with a spike strip and all four tires blew out. The truck slammed into a wall of a nearby building and the cop cars positioned around it. The four men in the back got up and noticed their driver was out cold. The file upload was now at 40 percent. All the men saw this and one said.

"You stay with the computer and keep the download going. We'll hold them off!"

Three of the men got their machine guns and pushed open the door. They began shooting at the cop cars and the cops took cover behind them. The three men jumped off the truck and started walking to the cop cars while still shooting their guns. One gunman prepped a grenade launcher and aimed at one of the cars. He pulled the trigger, but before the grenade escaped the chamber, an object slammed into the ground in front of the man and made him fall back, making the grenade shoot up in to the air and blow up. The man sat up and saw the object more clearly. It was a giant robotic fist covered in red armor. He reached out his hand to touch it but it flew up into the clouds and disappeared.

A second later, A giant robot in red Armor came flying down towards them and landed in front of them. The robot had someone in purple armor on its back. One of the men aimed his gun at the robot but it was hit to the ground by a yellow disc. The disc reattached to the owner, Gogo Tomago. Moments later Fred, Wasabi, and Honey Lemon appeared next to them

The three men tensed up in fear as they saw them all together.

"Oh crap! It's Big Hero 6!"

"Well. We're screwed." Said one of the men in a blank tone.

Hiro got off Baymax and said

"Drop the guns, and give yourselves up. We don't want to hurt you."

The men looked at each other with a questioning look and then back to Hiro, who was only 5 feet tall, then they realized, he was just a kid. The four men began to laugh loudly while pointing at the boy.

"You*laughs* you're just a kid *laughs*!"

Hiro's expression went from serious and determined, to confused and unbelieving.

"I may be a kid but I'm stronger than I look." Said Hiro as his expression went back to serious.

"Now are you going to come quietly or not?"

One of the men scratched his chin in thought and said

"I'm gonna go with option #2, NO! Kill them!"

All the men aimed their guns at the team and began shooting. Big Hero 6 took cover behind some cars.

"So what's the plan Genius" asked Gogo.

"Go around, we need to flank them from different directions."

The team nodded and went around to flank the three gunners. Hiro grabbed Fred before he left

"Not you Fred. I need you to get up high, people never expect an attack from above."

"Got it. This is going to be sweet!

With that, Fred began climbing up on a building, on a side the gunners couldn't see. Hiro climbed onto Baymax, using his magnetic gloves to attach to him.

"Ready Baymax? FLY!"

Baymax then took off from the ground using his wings and jets. Baymax and Hiro distracted one of the gunners long enough to give Gogo an opening. Gogo jumped over the car she was taking cover behind and skated at rapid speed to the gunman. The man turned around and was about to shoot Gogo, but she swiped her leg, tripping the man. Then she skated behind him while he was still in the air, and threw a maglev disc at him, making him fling back 7 feet. Another gunman noticed Gogo and aimed at her head. Before he could shoot, Wasabi appeared by him and used his plasma blades to cut the gun in half.

The gunner looked at Wasabi and swung the back of the gun at him, but Wasabi dodged to the side. When the gunman turned around he saw a rocket fist and then it hit him in the gut, making him fly into a wall. The man groaned and said

"That sucked." Then he passed out.

The last gunman shot a bullet at one of Baymax's legs making the jets on his feet shut down. Baymax crashed on the pavement as Hiro flew off and hit the back of the crashed truck. The last gunman smiled and said

"Ha, how you like that?!"

The gunman then got encased in a glue like substance by a chemical ball Honey threw. He was stuck to the ground from the neck down.

"Oh Karma, how you mock me."

Hiro was about to stand up, when someone put him in a headlock from behind. It was the man who was operating the computer. He held a pistol to Hiro's head. Gogo, Wasabi, and Honey looked at the man holding Hiro and gasped. Fred was on top of a building looking down at the scene unfolding below him, he was ready to perform his attack.

The man then told the team.

"Stay back, or the kid dies!"

The team cooperated because they didn't want Hiro to get hurt. Hiro struggled in the man's grip while saying.

"Let me go!"

The man scowled at Hiro and said in a menacing voice.

"You think you're a hero? You are nothing but a weak kid. Without your team, what are you?!"

Hiro stopped struggling while he took in the man's words. Hiro looked at his team and thought to himself 'Am I really nothing without them?'

Fred ran from on top of the building and jumped off the edge.

"Gravity Crush!"

The man holding Hiro looked up and saw Fred jump down, but before he could react, Fred landed on him, making him let go of Hiro and get knocked out. Fred stood up and helped Hiro to his feet as the team came to his side.

"Hiro, are you alright" asked Gogo.

"Yah, I- I'm fine." Said Hiro as he stood up.

Hiro looked inside the truck that crashed and saw that a computer said

'UPLOAD COMPLETE'

Hiro climbed inside the truck and his team followed him in. Hiro started typing on the computer and said

"What did they upload?"

After he said that, the thing the men uploaded appeared. The whole team gasped as they saw what it was.

The blueprints for Project Silent Sparrow

"What are they doing with this?" asked Gogo.

"I'm not sure, but it can't be good."

The cops got up from behind their cars and started arresting the men who stole the Krei Tech truck.

The guy who was uploaded the blueprints was cuffed by the cops and was being taken away. Then he shouted at the team

"*laughs* your too late! Big things are coming, and even you can't stop it! See ya later heroes!"

The man was then put in a police car along with the other men and it drove away. The police chief thanked Big Hero 6 and left with the other police cars. Hiro and the others looked back at the computer as Hiro pondered what the man meant by 'big things are coming'.

 _Fades to black_

 _ **Lucky Cat Café: Hiro's Room**_

Hiro was in his room trying to decrypt the signal and find the location the blueprints were uploaded to. Hours passed and Hiro was beginning to feel sleepy. He yawned and decided to get some rest. Hiro closed the screen on his computer and went to bed to lay down. Hiro saw the framed picture of him and his friends by his bed, he picked up the picture and looked at in while saying to himself

"I'm not nothing without them…. I just need to prove it."

Hiro then slowly drifted off to sleep.

 _ **Hiro's Dream**_

 _Hiro was in his armor standing in a desolate wasteland covered it black smoke and fire._

" _What is this place?"_

 _Hiro slowly began to walk around the area being cautious and alert if anything were to happen. Once Hiro climbed over a hill he was shocked at what he saw. His teammates were all laying down on the ground and their suites were severely damaged._

 _Hiro ran down to them and started to try and wake them up._

" _Guys! Guys wake up! What happened…?"_

 _Hiro then realized that they were all dead because they had no pulse and their lifeless eyes stayed open._

" _No, no, this can't be real."_

 _Hiro then noticed Gogo's body struggle to wake up, so he ran to her side._

" _Gogo! Gogo are you ok?! What happened?!"_

 _Hiro lifted Gogo up from her back so she was leaning on his chest and waited for her to respond. Gogo slowly opened her eyes and looked at Hiro._

" _Hiro….Why would you…do this? We were your friends."_

" _Do what?"_

 _Gogo then went unconscious and Hiro tried to lightly shake her awake._

" _Gogo! Gogo!"_

 _Once Hiro realized she wasn't going to wake up, he put here back down gently. Hiro then closed his eyes and began to feel tears in his eyes and started to cry. After Hiro opened his eyes he saw that his friends had disappeared and all that was left was the ground where they once were. He jumped back in surprise and saw that the smoke cleared around a sign. Then Hiro realized where he was. The sign read_

' _WELCOME TO SAN FRANSOKYO'_

 _The rest of the smoke cleared and there was nothing but burnt trees and destroyed buildings. This desolate wasteland was San Fransokyo. From behind the sign appeared human shaped robots and soldiers in mechanized robotic suits. Hiro fell back as the soldiers and robots approached him. Just as Hiro thought he was done for, a soldier said_

" _Sir, we have successfully destroyed San Fransokyo. There are few survivors. Now people will learn to respect the Hamada name, just like you ordered._

 _Hiro's eyes widened_

" _No! no, no, no!"_

 _The guards and robots then disappeared in a cloud of smoke as Hiro ran to the top of a hill. He saw all of San Fransokyo destroyed, with robots, ships, and soldiers in giant robot suits patrolling the city. And all the machines had the symbol 'H' which Hiro knew stood for Hamada._

 _Hiro fell to his knees and screamed up at the sky._

 _ **End of Dream**_

 **An: well how did you like the first chapter? What do you think this will all lead up to? Let me know your predictions in the reviews. Just a heads up, this story is going to have humor, violence, drama, etc. So keep reading, this story still has a lot of building up to do. And I might also list songs that you can listen to while you read, they might be put during some action or sad parts, I got this idea from some other fanfic writers, so a big shout out to those guys/girls. Sorry if my writing isn't too good yet, I'm still trying to get better at this. Next chapter will be up soon. See Ya!**


	2. finding The Portal

**AN: Alright! Chapter 2 is here, and this is where things get crazy. Enjoy!**

Hiro jolted up screaming and in a sweat as he tried to process the horrible nightmare he had. Downstairs, Aunt Cass was serving customers when she heard Hiro scream. She got so scared she dropped the plated of food on the floor, which ended up splattering a little on the customers.

Aunt Cass looked at the floor then at the customers while backing up slowly.

"I-I'm so sorry, I will be right back to clean this up."

Aunt Cass then started running to the stairs, and once she grabbed the railing she turned to the customers and with a nervous laugh said

"It's on the house…Literally."

Aunt Cass then took off up the stairs while the customers looked at each other in confusion.

 _ **HIRO'S ROOM**_

Hiro was sitting up in bed while heavily breathing and had one hand over his chest, then he heard Aunt Cass coming up the stairs quickly.

Aunt Cass had reached the top of the stairs and took a defensive stance with a baseball bat firmly grasped in one hand. Hiro looked at the baseball bat and jumped back a little surprised.

Aunt Cass looked around the room and then at Hiro, while putting her guard down slightly.

"What's going on?!"

Hiro scratched the back of his neck and nervously and said.

"I uh… I had a nightmare."

Aunt Cass gave Hiro an 'Are you kidding me' look while Hiro looked to the side.

"A nightmare?" said Cass unbelievably

"Yeah."

Aunt Cass put the bat down while saying.

"You do know I could have killed someone with this right?!"

Hiro looked down a bit embarrassed while playing with his thumbs. Aunt Cass went from an angry to sympathetic mood.

She sighed and sat on the foot of Hiro's bed.

"What was your nightmare about sweetie?"

Hiro explained his whole nightmare to Aunt Cass, and once he finished, she had a puzzled look and said.

"Wow. That um…that is a pretty severe nightmare. And you're sure that those machines and soldiers belonged to you?"

Hiro nodded his head and looked up at Cass. She was trying to think of what to say.

"Well, it, was just a nightmare. It's not like it will ever happen, I know you wouldn't do something like that."

Hiro didn't feel satisfied with the response but decided to take what he could get.

"Thanks Aunt Cass. That helped."

Aunt Cass smiled and walked back downstairs to the customers (Who probably left by now).

Hiro looked at his computer and saw that it triangulated the location where the blueprints of the Krei Tech. Portal were sent.

"Ow" said Hiro

Baymax activated and walked behind Hiro.

"Hello Hir-"

"No Time! Contact the team and tell them to suit up." Said Hiro.

Baymax brought up a screen with photos of the team and said

"Contacting them now."

"Good, then let's suit up."

Hiro took off towards the Garage with Baymax following him. They put on their battle suits and took off into the sky.

 _ **Rendezvous Point**_

Hiro and Baymax were waiting behind a building, only a few yards from the one where they would soon barge into. The team all arrived a few minutes after Hiro and Baymax did.

"So I assume you found the guy who stole the blueprints." said Gogo.

"Yes. According to Baymax's scans, he should be in there.

"Then what are we waiting for, It's hero time." Said Fred with excitement.

Hiro jumped on back of Baymax and told the team to follow his lead.

"Alright guys, remember, don't attack unless he attacks."

The team nodded and got their weapons ready. Baymax used his rocket fist do break open the door. Once it fell down, the man inside turned around in surprise.

The man had on a white lab coat, black pants, has mat boots, and protective goggles. He also had long brown hair that hung on his shoulders.

The man lifted up his goggles and looked at the heroes with a cocky smile. The college students in armor looked at him confused, because they didn't know what he was smiling about. The man then pulled a lever that was by him, and it surrounded the heroes in an electrified cage.

The man then began to laugh like a mad scientist in those Frankenstein movies. He walked down to the cage while clapping sarcastically.

"Well bravo heroes. You found me, and sooner than I thought." Said the man

"Who are you and what are you doing with those blueprints?" said Gogo.

The man bowed and said

"Well milady, since you asked so nicely, I am Satoru Shigeru. You can just call me Sato. And as for the other part of your question, I intend to use the portal to travel through alternate dimensions and make new discoveries. After what I saw happened at Krei Tech. Maybe it can also be used as a weapon."

"You're insane dude!" said Wasabi.

Sato signaled two men to pull down the curtain covering the portal. Once the curtain fell and revealed the portal, The team gasped at what they saw. Itl was twice as big and was colored a bright white with blue lights.

"Crazy? That might be true, but once I unlock the secrets of this portal, I am gonna be Crazy Rich. But to make sure it works, you are all going to be my first test subjects."

The team jumped as their electrified cage began being lifted in front of the portal. Hiro opened Baymax's armor and began to fiddle with the wires inside.

Sato stepped up to a console and typed in random alter dimensional coordinates. He than pulled a lever and the portal began to power up. Then it began to create a strong suction that started to tilt the cage towards it. Honey Lemon looked up towards Hiro and saw that he was doing something inside of Baymax's Armor.

"Hiro, What are you doing?"

"I am going to try and create an electric blast of energy using Baymax's armor as a conductor. It should be enough to shut down the electric field around the cage."

Fred, Wasabi, and Honey looked at Hiro, anxious for Him to finish before they were sucked into the portal. Gogo however, just stood there a little impatient.

"Got it!" said Hiro

Hiro slowly brought two wires together and told everyone to grab onto Baymax, because once the electric cage shut down, they would fly out and take down Sato. A whistling sound came from behind Baymax's armor and got louder by the moment. Eventually a purple electric blast short circuited the cage.

"Baymax, FLY!"

Baymax broke through the cage causing it to break from the chain that was holding it and go into the portal. Sato jumped back in surprise as he watched Baymax fly out of the cage and put the others safely on the ground. All of them then got into an offense position so they could be ready for an attack. Sato looked down at his men who were just standing there like statues.

"Well what are you idiots waiting for, an invitation! Shoot them!"

All of Sato's men broke out of their 'STATUE MODE' and trained their guns on the heroes. Hiro looked at Gogo and said

"Show them what you got." Gogo nodded at Hiro with a cocky smirk and began skating towards 5 men with guns. Honey Lemon prepared a smoke bomb and threw it towards Gogo.

"Gogo! Catch!" said Honey

Gogo looked up and caught the smoke ball, she threw it at the gunmen and once it exploded, all the men bagan to cough and cover their eyes. Gogo grabbed a nearby rope and began to skate around the five men. The rope tightened and the gunmen got tied to a support beam. Two other men that had baseball bats, cornered Wasabi. Just as they were about to strike, Wasabi sliced their bats in half. One of the men looked down at his 'half-bat' and said in frustration.

"Uh! I hate this brand! I knew we should have bought the metal ones."

Both of them looked up at Wasabi, but were met with a fist to the face. Honey and Fred took out two soldiers. ( it really wasn't hard, those guys didn't have weapons). Hiro and Baymax punched the last guard into the wall by Sato. He looked at Hiro with his eye twitching in frustration.

"It's over Sato. You're coming wi-"

Hiro couldn't finish his sentence because the portal started on fire and the circuits were creating sparks. Sato looked at the portal and slapped his forehead.

"Oh for goodness sake! Can Krei Tech. make anything that doesn't backfire?!"

The portal's suction got stronger and stronger, until Sato and Big Hero 6 began to get pulled into it. Sato grabbed onto a nearby rail while the heroes couldn't grab anything in time. Fred was making claw marks on the ground, honey had her purse around a bar sticking out of the ground, Wasabi's blades were in the ground but were slicing through it, Gogo was holding onto Baymax's leg, and Hiro was on Baymax's back.

"Hold on guys!" yelled Hiro

They were using all their strength to not be sucked in. Sadly, it was in vain.

"I. Can't. Hold. On. Much. LONGER!" screamed Fred as he let go and was sucked into the portal.

"FRED!" screamed everyone else (Except Sato) in unison

Afterwards, the rest of the team couldn't hold on either. First it was, Honey, then Wasabi, Gogo, and last was Hiro and Baymax. They were all sucked in before the portal imploded, all except Sato, who managed to escape.

 **AN: Hope you all liked chapter 2. Stay tuned, next chapter is coming soon .**

 **Also a special thanks to the people who reviewed, favorited, and followed.**


	3. Crash Landing

**AN: Hey everyone, I just finished the new chapter! I also wanted to say sorry about chapter 2, I kind of wrote it in a hurry so it wasn't as good as I wanted it to be, but this chapter I hope will make up for that.**

 **I also decided to put in some Hiro X Gogo. Enjoy!**

Bright white. That was all Big Hero 6 could see as they were flying through the portal at incredible speed, but to them, they were stuck in one spot….floating. After what seemed like forever, all of them began feeling the speed as it started off slow then greatly increased. They all began to see the portal's exit as it came into view. The next thing they saw was dark clouds that appeared when they went through the portal.

After realizing that they were in a freefall from thousands of feet in the air, everyone began to scream uncontrollably, especially wasabi, whose scream was unusually high pitched. (L.O.L.)

Hiro looked over to Baymax and started to try and reach for him.

"Come on Baymax, reach!" yelled Hiro

After a few failed attempts of trying to grab Baymax, Hiro finally managed grab onto his hand and magnetize himself to Baymax's back. Hiro looked over at the others and tried to get them onto Baymax. First he looked over at Gogo and tried to reach for her. Gogo was trying to stabilize herself to try and grab onto Hiro's hand, but the wind from falling made it difficult. Gogo managed to grab Hiro's hand and he pulled her on top of Baymax. Due to the high speed they were falling and the fact that she didn't have the ability to magnetize to Baymax, Gogo decided to grab onto Hiro's arm and hold on tightly. Hiro knew they were falling at a high speed, but he wondered why Gogo decided to grab onto him, even while she could have held onto Baymax's wing or a slit in the back of his armor; which was actually meant to be an area to hold on to. Could it be that she didn't notice the other places to hold onto, or did she purposely grab onto Hiro.

Gogo actually did purposely grab onto Hiro. She didn't know why, but for some reason she felt safe when she was close to him. Being the independent person that she was, Gogo didn't know why she liked being close to him, she never had this type of feeling towards anyone else. But now was not the time to think of it. Her, Hiro, and Baymax still needed to get the others.

Hiro and Gogo looked over at Honey. She had her purse clenched to her chest and her eyes were closed, all while she was screaming loudly.

"Honey! Down here, try and grab onto Baymax." Yelled Hiro

Honey reached her hand out and couldn't grab Baymax.

"I can't!" screamed Honey.

"Yes you can! Woman up and look for a new angle!" yelled back Gogo

Honey stopped screaming to think. She looked at her purse then back at Baymax's wing, an idea popping into her head. Honey typed a chemical equation on her purse, which made an orange chemical ball come out. Hiro and Gogo looked at Honey, anxiously wanting her to hurry but also looking on in curiosity.

The chemical ball Honey made was actually extremely elastic. She began to stretch it into a rope about 6 feet long, then she took off her purse and tied the newly made rope around it. Honey used her purse as a lasso and began to spin it over her head, she threw it at Baymax's wing, which the purse's handle went over perfectly. Honey then pulled herself onto Baymax and kneeled down next to Hiro.

Both Hiro and Gogo looked at her, an impressed and surprised look on both of their faces.

"Woe! Nice one Honey Lemon," said Hiro

"That's the power of chemistry! And purses!" said Honey confidently with a smile.

Gogo looked down over Baymax's head. She tugged at Hiro's arm which caused him to look at her, Gogo pointed down towards the surface and Hiro looked down where she was pointing. He gasped.

"Hiro, we better hurry and get Wasabi and Fred! We're going to reach the surface soon!" Said Gogo with no fear present in her voice (But a lot building up inside). Hiro nodded and looked up. No sign of Wasabi or Fred. Then Hiro, Gogo, and Honey looked down. Wasabi and Fred were a few yards under them. Hiro leaned closer onto Baymax and the girls did the same, knowing that this was part of Hiro's plan.

"Ok, were going to have to fly down quick and grab them! Ready Baymax?" asked Hiro

Baymax looked at Hiro and said

"Flying makes me a better healthcare companion. This is going to be _Sick_ "

"Yes it is buddy. Ok. In 3…2….1…..NOW!" yelled Hiro

Receiving the signal loud and clear, Baymax fired up his jet boosters and flew towards Wasabi and Fred, who were both screaming their heads off. Baymax reached his arms out and grabbed them both from the back of their suits. At the speed Baymax was going, it was going to be hard to pull up because they were not that far from the ground anymore. Hiro noticed the top of a tall building come into view. He quickly leaned Baymax to the right, making him fly straight down the side of the building. The lights emanating from the building were bright and in some places had multiple colors. More buildings began to come into view, all tall and with bright lights as well. The buildings all appeared to have San Fransokyo type architecture but looked more futuristic and with more lights. Hiro pulled up and leveled off Baymax, but they were still going at a super-fast speed. That was when Wasabi and Fred noticed that they were approaching a big sign with an ad for some kind of new car, Both Wasabi and Fred screamed up at Hiro.

"Watch out for the sign!"

Hiro noticed in time and managed to turn away from the sign. However they didn't notice the other sign in time. Hiro managed to turn so it wouldn't hit him, Gogo, or Honey, but it slammed directly into one of Baymax's wings and both of his rocket boosters. The whole team then began to scream again, even louder than before. Gogo tightened her grip on Hiro's arm, considering she didn't have Baymax's wing anymore (not that she ever let go of Hiro's arm). Honey Lemon Held onto the wing Baymax had on the other end while Wasabi and Fred just covered their faces. They were reaching the ground and noticed they were going to crash in some kind of construction zone. As the moments went on, it felt like they were picking up even more speed.

"Everyone hold on and brace for impact!" yelled Hiro as he tightened his grip on Baymax.

Then they hit the ground with a loud _SLAM_.

 _FLASHES TO BLACK_

Hiro's eyes opened slowly, he blinked them a few times to adjust. Hiro tried to get up but he felt a pressure on his chest, he looked down and saw Gogo without her helmet, laying down on his chest. He was surprised to see her there but also relieved that he felt her breathing. Hiro tried to shake her awake and heard her groan.

"Gogo. Gogo, are you ok?" asked Hiro

"Yeah, I'm fi-" Gogo stopped in mid-sentence when she noticed she was on top of Hiro.

Gogo looked at Hiro with a look that said 'this is awkward' and after a few seconds Hiro gave her the same look. Personally neither of them minded the position, but since they weren't currently in a relationship, it felt weird. Gogo quickly stood up and offered her hand to help Hiro up. Hiro took it gratefully and Gogo pulled him up.

"Thanks."

"No prob." Replied Gogo.

They stood there in awkward silence for a few seconds, Hiro rubbing the back of his neck and Gogo looking to the side. The silence broke when they saw Wasabi and Honey coming towards them.

"Guys! Oh thank goodness you're ok. I landed over there by the gravel and Honey landed by the bulldozer." Said Wasabi

"I'm glad you guys made it. W-wait where's Fred?"

Hiro, Gogo, Wasabi, and Honey looked around but didn't see Fred. Then they heard him above them.

"Dudes! I'm up here!" yelled Fred.

Fred was hanging from his tail on a lamp post and the team all looked up at him.

"That was awesome! Our first crash as a team!"

The others shook their heads in annoyance.

"Can someone get me down?" said Fred with a little worry in his voice.

Then the tail on Fred's suit broke off and he fell on the ground.

"Never mind."

Wasabi and Honey went to help Fred up. Hiro looked around for Baymax and noticed smoke coming from a crane that fell down. Hiro and the others ran over to the Crane and saw Baymax with his busted up armor. It had dents and gashes in it, not to mention the wings and thrusters were missing.

"Baymax!" yelled Hiro in worry.

Hiro ran to Baymax and tried to wake him up.

"Baymax! Baymax! Are you alright?!"

Baymax opened his robotic eyes and looked around. Then he looked at Hiro. Hiro took off Baymax's broken helmet and was relieved to see the vinyl on Baymax was not ripped anywhere.

"My systems are operational." Said Baymax.

"Good. Guys, come help me get this armor off him."

Once the team took off Baymax's armor they decided to leave it there considering it was beyond repair. Only the original ' _walking marshmallow'_ Baymax, was with them. All of them climbed out of the construction site and they were surprised at they saw. The city they were in had buildings and other structures that were so tall and futuristic. The buildings had all kinds of different colored lights and advertisement signs, fountains, super awesome cars that were beyond their time, even flying cars, and all they smelled in the air was delicious foods being cooked nearby. Even the trains above them went so fast you couldn't even see them. The team looked all around taking in the sight around them. (It looks different and more futuristic from the original San Fransokyo. Trust me.)

After a few minutes of looking all around Fred decided to ask the question everyone was thinking.

"What is this place? It's awesome!"

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Hiro then walked to Baymax and asked

"Baymax, can you pinpoint our location?"

"Of course. Pinpointing now."

Honey Lemon looked at a nearby restaurant and saw that there was a robot making peoples food. She also noticed that there was a robot driving for someone and on another nearby building, there were robots cleaning the windows and building a balcony.

"Guys, there are an awful lot of robots here." Said Honey.

"There is isn't there." Replied Gogo

"I wonder who made them". Said Wasabi as he continued to look at the robots.

Baymax then told the whole team the location they were at.

"We appear to be in San Fransokyo." Said Baymax

The team stood there in disbelief, thinking 'No way is this San Fransokyo'. Hiro told Baymax to check again and every time Baymax checked, it always came up San Fransokyo. The team all stood there in awe while Hiro thought, Then he realized something. Hiro turned to the others and said

"Guys, I think I know what happened. Sato's portal ended up transporting us to an alternate dimension."

"How is that even possible" asked Gogo.

"I don't know but he did. We need to figure out a way back."

Before anyone else could reply to Hiro, Honey lemon interrupted.

"Everyone…you better come look at this."

The team walked to where Honey was and looked at where she was pointing. Once they saw what she was pointing at, they all gasped. Hiro however was the most shocked. What they were looking at was a giant lit up holographic sign that said:

 **HAMADA INDUSTRIES**

THE LEADING DESIGNERS OF ROBOTICS AND ALL OTHER FIELDS OF SCIENCE.

" _If You Can Think It, You Can Build it, The Only Limit Is Your Imagination"_

 _-Hiro Hamada_

Hiro looked at the picture of the man that was on the left side of the sign. He looked exactly like an older version of Hiro, he had the same long hair, a stronger looking body with a chiseled jaw, a black jacket that zipped up from the right side of the body instead of straight up the middle, he had a touch screen controller on his right forearm that went from the wrist to a few inches below the elbow, and had a black leather glove on his right hand.

The team all looked at Hiro as he said

"It's...….Me."

 **AN: DUN, DUN, DUUUNNN! Well, what did you think? Let me know in the reviews, I love hearing your comments. This is the part where things start getting interesting. I hope I describes the other Hiro good enough. If not, I am drawing a title picture that I will be posting on Deviantart soon, I will put the link in a later chapter when I finish it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will post the next one very soon.**


	4. Blending in: Part 1

**AN: Alright, time to see how Hiro and the others react to their new discovery. Enjoy!**

Hiro was taken aback by what he just saw. He saw himself in a giant advertisement screen and didn't know what to make of it. The gang was all looking at him with worry in their eyes, but mostly shock and confusion. Hiro was frozen in place, still looking up at the sign.

"I can't believe it's me." Said Hiro

"Dude. This is weird, and awesome at the same time!" said Fred with slight excitement in the end.

Hiro was still looking at the sign, ignoring Fred's comment. The sign eventually shifted to show some other advertisement about a new sushi restaurant. Once she saw that Hiro was still looking at the sign where the ad once was, Gogo shook Hiro's shoulder which caused him to snap out of his trance.

"Hiro, are you ok?" said Gogo in a soft voice.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine" replied Hiro in an unsure tone.

"What are we going to do Hiro?" asked Honey lemon.

"I'm not sure, but for now it is probably best to figure out a way to blend in." replied Hiro

Wasabi looked around and saw that there was a nearby clothes store across the street.

"Hey guys. How about that store over there? We should probably get into some clothes that blend in better."

"Good thinking Wasabi. Let's go guys."

Hiro and the others stood on the sidewalk that was on their side of the street. It was weird though, the sidewalk looked like a shiny metal and had blue lights going down either side. Even the traffic lights were floating in mid-air with no pole supporting them. Fred looked to his right and pressed a button that made the light on the other side of the street change from stop to walk. The gang then began to walk across the street, receiving weird looks from the drivers that stopped. One driver opened his window stuck his head out. He pulled down his sunglasses and looked at the team as they walked passed his car.

"Uh. I don't understand teenagers these days. First it's rap music then its weird clothes. What's today's youth coming too."

 _ **At The Store**_

Once they walked through the doors, the team looked at the store front of them. It had five floors going up, instead of escalators it had magnetic platforms that lifted people to the next level. The clothes racks were floating in the air and the shelves the shoes were on, moved by the touch of a button. But there wasn't just clothes, the store had electronics shops, car dealerships, movie theaters, arcades, jewelry stores. It had lights that changed colors on the platforms and walls. This wasn't just a clothes store, it was a mall. The team looked all around in awe. Honey was literally jumping with excitement.

"Oh my gosh, we're in a mall!" The others agreed with Honey but told her to quiet down, because people were starting to stare.

"Alright guys, we're just here for clothes. Let's not get carried away. We'll meet back here in an hour." Said Hiro

The team nodded and went to the nearby clothes store. (Honey actually ran) Gogo looked around for about ten minutes but couldn't find anything she liked. Eventually a nearby service girl who was about 19 came to help her. She had short black hair with red highlights, workout shorts that stopped just below her knees, red converse shoes, and a black t-shirt that had her nametag on the left; it read 'Felicia'.

"t'sup? Can I help you with something?" asked the girl.

Gogo looked at her, actually finding someone who she thought had a sense of style. Gogo decided to accept her help.

"Actually yes. I can't seem to find anything I like, you wouldn't happen to have anything more...Tomboy?" said Gogo.

The girl smiled and said

"Actually yes. I think you will find everything you need in our tomboy section." Replied Felicia pointing to a sign that said 'Tomboy styles'.

"Tomboy section?" asked Gogo as she looked to the sign.

Gogo walked to the 'Tomboy Styles' and looked around, still not finding anything she really liked. Gogo turned to Felicia.

"You have some good selection here, but I'm still having trouble."

"No prob. If you're still having trouble, just step up to our creation center." Said Felicia

"Creation center?" asked Gogo in confusion

Felicia smirked with her arms crossed.

"I can tell you're not from here. Come on, I'll show you how it works."

'Not from here. If she only knew' said Gogo to herself. Gogo followed Felicia to a holographic computer that had a 'Start' button on it. Gogo sat down on the chair as Felicia explained to her how to use it. Felicia tapped the button and a whole list of categories came up, such as shirts, shorts, pants, shoes, jackets, etc. Felicia then started to explain.

"Ok, so these are your categories, just chose an item of clothing you would like to browse."

Felicia tapped on 'shirts' just to show Gogo the things she could do. Felicia continued.

"Once you're in a category, you can either browse the selections we have, or tap 'create your own. It will then take you to the brands like, tank tops, t- shirts, etc. once you are there you just click on one and it gives you a basic model of the clothing brand you chose."

Gogo was listening on as Felicia explained. Gogo liked where this was going so far. Felicia tapped on the buttons as she explained what everything was.

"Once you're here, you just choose the color, size, and designs you want. You can either choose from the design selection we have, or design your own. Wording for example, you just bring up the keyboard, type in what you want to put on it, and from there you just improvise with, angles, color, stretch, and so on. You basically use the same method for the other clothing categories. Think you got this?"

Gogo smiled and said "Oh yeah, I got this."

Felicia nodded and replied

"Glad to hear, let me know if you need any more help, fellow tomboy."

Felicia made a quick salute with two fingers and walked away. Gogo noticed that Felicia did the same thing she always did 'The salute'. Gogo turned to the screen and said.

"I love this place."

 **AN: Hope you liked the new 'Create Your Own Clothes Device' I made up. Sorry for the short chapter, the next two chapters are basically going to be clothes shopping and introducing you to new devices that help make shopping easier. (For the record though I am a Guy, I just thought this clothes part would help me reach the female readers more. However there are some interesting guy clothes too.) I will try and make them as interesting as possible. Please leave a review and see you in the next chapter.**


	5. Blending in: Part 2- getting a van

After getting a new green t-shirt, a black vest that went over it, and black sweat pants, Wasabi saw that he had time before meeting the team. He saw a nearby auto dealership inside the mall. While walking into the dealership, Wasabi spotted a van that resembled his old one. Only this one in particular was more of a shiny silver color, blue lights that went down the right side of the car like stripes, and the rims were basically just a big blue light inside the tire. Wasabi's jaw dropped when he saw the van.

Wasabi approached the van slowly, trying to look at every detail as he got closer. He put his hands on the hood, feeling the smooth metal. Wasabi then hugged the van while slightly tearing up.

"Where have you been all my life?"

"I don't know, where have you been?" said a mysterious voice

Wasabi jumped back in surprise, thinking it was the van who said that, but then a man came up from behind it. He looked like an average sales man. He approached Wasabi while smiling.

"So. You like the van?"

"Y-yes. It's a very nice one." Said Wasabi.

"Yes, yes it is. One like this is very hard to find." replied the salesman

"Oh, if only I had the money. But I'm only going to be in town for….a few days." Said Wasabi, not exactly knowing how long he and the team actually would be staying.

The salesman just smirked and said

"Well if you're only going to be here for a few days, then you could just rent it as long as you need to."

"Wait, you rent cars to?" asked Wasabi

"Well yeah, didn't you read the sign? ' We sell and rent vehicles of all types'."

Wasabi pondered this for a moment, he and the others did need a way to get around the new version of San Fransokyo.

"How much do you charge a day?" asked Wasabi

"It's $20 a day. So….What do you say?"

Wasabi looked at the van and smiled.

"I'll take it." Said Wasabi

 _ **With Hiro**_

Hiro and Baymax were sitting down on a floating bench right next to the entrance of the mall, waiting for the others. Hiro had just got some gray cargo shorts and a red t- shirt, with a dark blue hoodie that was like his original.

Hiro just had his head resting on his palm, while looking down at the floor. Baymax looked at Hiro and said

"You seem troubled, what seems to be the problem?" asked Baymax.

"It's nothing Baymax, I'm just confused." Replied Hiro

"About what?"

"About everything. Us being sent into another dimension, our superhero lives, seeing another version of me on an ad sign, and some other personal stuff."

"would you like to talk about it?"

"No thanks buddy."

Baymax scanned Hiro. The scan results were popping up on the screen and Baymax told Hiro what he found.

"My scans indicate your stress levels are high, your neurotransmitter levels are fluctuating, and your hormone count increases whenever you are around…"

"Gogo." Said Hiro

"Yes. According to my database, young males only feel this way when they have what is referred to as…a 'crush'. Do you have a 'crush' on Gogo?" asked Baymax.

"I think so buddy, but it's just a crush. They come and go. Besides her and I are just not compatible."

"Granted she is 4 years older than you, records show that there are relationships with greater age differences, and a majority work out just fine."

"But we have completely different personalities." Said Hiro.

"Gogo is a mechanical engineer that specializes in magnets, and one law of magnetism is that opposites attract. Besides, if people have different personalities and interests, it shows opportunity to teach something new to one-another."

Hiro looked at Baymax with a confused expression, but then smiled, knowing that his robot was right.

"Thanks Baymax. When did you get so wise?" asked Hiro

"It comes with my new programming." Replied Baymax

Hiro chuckled at Baymax's remark, and looked back to the malls' main plaza in front of him. He finally saw his friends coming. Honey waved as she walked towards him with Fred following behind her. Honey wore high heels, a pink sundress with Japanese designs going down the sides, a red leather purse, and had her hair up in a bun.

Fred was wearing white sneakers, black jeans, a white t-shirt with a picture of a black Japanese dragon on it and long black sleeves, and a dark green beanie. Honey and Fred walked up to Hiro.

"So what do you think?" Honey asked Hiro, giving a little spin to show off her dress.

"It looks nice Honey Lemon, but was the purse really necessary?" replied Hiro

Honey held up the purse in her hands while smiling widely.

"I just couldn't resist."

Fred sat next to Hiro and looked around while asking.

"So. Any sign of the others?" asked Fred.

"You two are the first, but Wasabi and Gogo should be here shortly." Replied Hiro

Hiro, Fred, Honey, and Baymax sat on the bench waiting for the other two members of their team to arrive. Hiro had his head resting on his hand, getting bored of waiting, until he finally saw Gogo come out from behind the fountain.

( **Song Start: MY ANGEL-BY: Prince Royce)**

 _Hiro POV_

Hiro saw Gogo walking towards him and the others. As she came his jaw dropped. She was wearing a fancy purple shirt that had the words 'Woman Up" in white, directly in the middle (the words were tilted for design) with silver Japanese symbols on one side of the shirt, she had designer black skinny jeans that showed of her curves, a silver bracelet on one wrist, and she had on purple and black colored shoes.

Gogo blew a bubble with a gum that was a light purple (It's a grape flavored bubble gum).

As Hiro looked at Gogo, he thought she was the perfect mixture of tough and sexy. (A deadly combo if you're not careful. LOL). Hiro thought Gogo was the most beautiful girl he ever saw, if only he could tell her how he felt. Eventually he would, but now wasn't the time.

The last thing Gogo did before Hiro snapped out of his love struck trance was do a slight hair flip

 **(END OF SONG)**

Once Gogo was right in front of the others, she put her hand on her hip and maintained her tough girl attitude. Honey looked at Gogo, liking her new change of style.

"Wow Gogo! I like your new look." Said Honey

Gogo smirked as she replied

"Thanks. I just thought I'd try something new, but still helped me maintain my tough personality."

Before Hiro could tell Gogo what he thought of her new outfit, Wasabi rushed in through the front door of the mall. The others looked at him in confusion, all wondering why he was so excited. Wasabi looked anxious to tell them something, Fred was going to ask what it was he was so anxious about, but before he could, Wasabi interrupted.

"GUYS! You'll never guess what I bought!" yelled Wasabi

"What? A new form of Germ X that kills 100% of germs instead of 99.9%?" asked Fred

"That would be nice. But no." replied Wasabi

"Spit it out already." said Gogo

"I rented a new van!" screamed Wasabi in excitement

"What! Wasabi I told you to only get clothes and other things that were absolutely necessary." Said Hiro as he got up from the bench.

"But this is necessary. We can't just walk everywhere, we need to get a mode of transportation. Besides if we're in a van we'll attract less attention to ourselves."

Hiro was going to protest against Wasabi's decision some more, but decided to think about this for a minute. Maybe Wasabi had a point. After all, considering Hiro looked exactly like a younger version of the guy on the billboard, the team would attract a lot of attention to themselves. After a moment of thinking, Hiro decided to go along with Wasabi's idea. Hiro sighed in defeat and said

"Alright, I guess you have a point. Where is your van anyway?" asked Hiro

"It's outside. Come on!"

Wasabi led the others outside and they all looked at his new van. Wasabi himself was anxious to hear their comments about his new van.

"Dude that is awesome!" said Fred

"Yeah, not bad." Said Honey

Gogo just nodded in approval and Hiro gave Wasabi a thumbs up. Baymax looked at the van in front of him and tilted his head at Wasabi while asking

"Is this vehicle safe to operate?"

Wasabi walked towards the van and got in the driver's seat. He rolled down the window and said.

"Oh it's more than safe. It's perfect." Said Wasabi as he placed his head on the steering wheel and began to tear up.

"Dude are you crying?" asked Fred

"No. I just got something in my eyes ok" replied Wasabi.

"Wasabi, woman up already." Said Gogo

"Will you please just get in!" yelled Wasabi while gesturing for all of them to get in.

Fred sat in the front seat next to Wasabi with Baymax in the middle of them, deflated in his charging station. Honey, Hiro, and Gogo sat in the back seat from left to right. Wasabi then turned the van on and smiled.

"Ah, Purr's like a kitten."

From inside his charging station, Baymax looked at all of them and said.

"I strongly suggest you all buckle up. Driving in streets with this much traffic can have a high possibility of a collision."

Hiro rolled his eyes and put on his seatbelt. Soon after, the others did the same. Then Wasabi put his van into drive and merged into traffic. As they were driving down the busy highway of the alternate dimension San Fransokyo, They looked at all the buildings they passed. The buildings were much taller than the ones in the other San Fransokyo, and had more lights on them. Some stores were on higher levels and the elevators were just floating platforms that went up from the outside. On a lot of the cars that were driving by them, they saw robots driving for the people. The team was surprised, confused, and in some cases….a bit jealous.

A few minutes later, the team saw a new holographic sign pop up in front of them. Actually the same sign popped up about 10 times down the street. As they passed the sign, the team read it

COME CELEBRATE THE BIRTHDAY OF OUR CITIES GREATEST INVENTOR

AND THE UNVEILING OF HIS NEWEST CREATION

The Celebration is tonight!

From 8:30 - MIDNIGHT!

AT THE ROOFTOP OF

' **HAMADA INDUSTRIES'**

After they read the sign, the group looked out their windows to see people pointing at the sign and smiling as they talked. After Hiro saw the sign, he wondered if this other version of him could help him and the team get back home.

 **AN:This chapter took a while for me to write, but I hope I succeeded at making it interesting. What did you think of the twist at the end? Looks like Hiro is going to ask his other version for help, Will it turn out bad for them? Keep reading to find out.**

 **Don't forget to favorite, follow, and leave a review if you liked it.**


	6. Hamada Industries

The team sat in Wasabi's van and started a conversation about the sign that talked about ' _Hamada Industries'_ having a party and an unveiling of a new invention.

"Hamada Industries? Hiro, do you think that other version of yourself owns that company?" asked Wasabi

"I think so. And now we know what today is in this dimension. Apparently it's my birthday." Replied Hiro

"Happy birthday dude. Oh no, I forgot to buy a present." Said Fred

"It's not my birthday in our dimension, but here it is. Apparently time is ahead here." Replied Hiro.

"What about that unveiling of a 'New Invention' the sign talked about?" asked Gogo.

"I'm not sure what that could be." said Hiro

Hiro thought for a moment about the idea he had and decided to share it with the team.

"Guys. I'm not sure how well it will work, but I think we should go to that party. Maybe we could ask this other version of me to help us get back home."

The others looked at Hiro as if he were crazy, but after thinking about it, they really didn't have the means to get back home on their own. Gogo looked at Hiro and put her hand on his shoulder while giving a slight smile.

"I think we should do It." said Gogo

"What! But seeing Hiro's other version, couldn't that have bad consequences. Besides, what if he doesn't help us? Or even knows how." Yelled Wasabi

"Well what other choice do we have?" replied Honey

Wasabi lifted his finger to protest but stopped when he realized they were right. But he remembered that Fred didn't give his opinion. Wasabi turned to Fred and asked

"What do you think Fred? Should we do it?" asked Wasabi

"Yes. We do need to find a way to get back home. Plus, we get to go to a sweet party!" replied Fred

Wasabi looked at Fred and the others He knew that he was out voted and decided to go along with their plan.

"*sighs* OK fine, we'll go to the party and ask Hiro's other version for help. But do any of you know where this 'Hamada Industries' even is?"

None of them knew where the party was taking place. At the next red light, Wasabi stopped his van and rolled down his window asking two passing citizens where the party was taking place. The people he asked were two male teenagers who were dressed in fancy and futuristic looking suits.

"Um, excuse me."

The two teens stopped and looked at Wasabi.

"Do either of you know where 'Hamada Industries' is located?" asked Wasabi

The two teens looked at each other and began to laugh loudly. Wasabi and the others looked confused because they didn't know why the teens were laughing at them. Eventually the two teens caught their breath and answered Wasabi's question.

"Dude, you're serious? Hamada Industries is only the most well-known building in the city." Said teen #1

"Yeah, and Mr. Hamada's parties are always the best. How could you not know where it is?" asked teen #2

Wasabi, not wanting to attract any suspicion decided to say the most logical response he could think of.

"Uh….We're tourists." Said Wasabi

"Oh. That makes sense." Said teen #2

Teen #1 nodded in agreement and decided to tell them where the building was located.

"Well if you really want to know, just head towards that building with the glowing purple 'H' on it" said teen #1 as he pointed at the tower

The group looked at where the teen was pointing and saw the tower he was talking about. It had a glowing purple 'H' on it and the rest of the building was lit up with a bunch of flashing lights, but they couldn't see the building too well because it was far away in this distance. As soon as the traffic light turned green Wasabi thanked the teens and waved as him and the gang drove towards the tower. The teens waved back and continued to walk towards the tower themselves.

 _ **15 minutes later.**_

The team was almost at the building that was now known to them as 'Hamada Industries'. In a way Hiro was anxious to see the building his other version owned, and according to the sign he and the others saw when they first arrived, this company's scientists were the leading minds in all fields of science. Hiro was confident that his other version could get them home. Baymax and the others had their concerns about this, but knew it was one of their very few options to get home.

Hiro looked at Gogo and asked

"Gogo."

"Yeah."

"Do you think asking my other version for help will have any consequences?"

"Everything has its consequences Hiro, but if you're desperate you need to take that chance. Besides, I think the hardest thing will be telling him that we're from another dimension."

"I guess you're right. Maybe I should start thinking about how I'm going to tell him." Said Hiro

"Of course I'm right, and don't worry about it too much, remember we're a team no matter what. We'll tell him together…nerd."

Gogo playfully punched Hiro in the arm and smiled. Hiro smiled back and thanked her for lifting his spirits, she nodded and continued to look out the window. It was then that the team began to see spotlights shining up at the sky, going back and forth. They saw a crowd of people walking on the sidewalks next to them, some people were dressed formally and others were dressed informally (Basically just wearing everyday clothes).

Wasabi and the others began to hear loud part music in the distance and it got louder as they drove. Fred looked up and his eyes widened as he formed a large smile.

"No way. Dudes look!" yelled Fred in excitement.

 **(Song: Roar – By: Axwell)**

As they came into a clearing, the whole team went wide eyed and their jaws dropped as they saw it. 'Hamada Industries'. The building was taller than anything they ever saw, it looked to be around 160 stories (almost 1,900 feet. Taller than the Empire State Building). The building had windows that were tinted black and from inside there appeared to be party lights emanating through the dark glass. There was a large Balcony on the top of the building and they could see that there were a bunch of floors inside the building that had people dancing. Just above the balcony on the top of the tower, the giant purple 'H' glowed brightly (incase I'm not describing it well enough, even after the balcony, the tower still goes up a little bit). On one side of the tower there was another small building that was about 7 stories high that was connected to the main tower. It was shaped like a cylinder and had a glass dome over it, inside there was something spinning very fast and it created electrical bolts that hit inside the dome, it glowed a bright blue.

The entrance to the building had a large door and a red carpet that led to it. The spotlights were going down the sides of the carpet, and lots of cars stopped at the entrance, dropping of their passengers so they could enter.

Hiro was overwhelmed, seeing this building made him think of the respect he must have got here. On top of the door a curved holographic sign spun as the words appeared.

'Happy Birthday Hiro Hamada and Congratulations on Your Newest Invention'

 **(Song End)**

Wasabi parked on a nearby curve and they all got out of the van. Hiro and Gogo walked side by side, as did Honey and Fred. Wasabi walked in the back as they approached the red carpet. Baymax was left in the car as to avoid suspicion. They walked down the red carpet Hiro and the others noticed that they were getting weird looks from the people around them. The people began to whisper to each other as they pointed at Hiro and the others. Clearly they suspected something.

As they approached the main door the two guards in front of it eyed them curiously. The guards wore black cargo pants with light gray stripes going down the sides, black combat boots, black zipped up jackets that were tucked in with an 'H' symbol on the shoulders and body armor underneath, belts with blue lights and stun batons, black military caps, and thin black ski masks that covered their faces and necks but not their eyes. The guards also had metal plates that covered the top of their forearms and had blue lights on them. Their eyes had sports shades that glowed blue and had a computer screen in them (you could still see the eyes of the guards though).

The team approached the guards slowly and stopped in front of them when a guard lifted his hand signaling for them to stop. The guard scanned them with the scanner that was on his forearm. He scanned them all at once and checked the results. The scanner showed that they had no weapons or hacking devices.

"You citizens come up clean, but protocol requires that we write down the party level you go to incase there is an emergency, and also to keep count to make sure everyone gets out. So what level will you be going to?" asked the guard as he pulled up his glass clipboard with a holographic list on it.

None of the team knew about the different party levels. So Hiro decided to ask.

"Um, what are the different levels?"

The guards looked at them in suspicion. They decided to go with the fact that they were tourists and told them the different levels anyway.

"Well, there's the disco level, the ballroom level, the ride level, and the Hamada level." Said the guard.

"What's the Hamada level?" asked Honey.

"That's where Mr. Hamada is going to be unveiling his newest invention." Replied guard#1

"And what would it take to get up there?" asked Hiro

"Well room up there is limited. So first we have to check the space left up there and then we need to get you there via escort." Said guard#2

"Ok. We'd like to go to Hamada level please. If there's any room of course." Said Wasabi

"Very well then. Let me check if there is any room left and then we'll get you some escorts."

One guard swiped left a few times on the clipboard and check guest occupancy on 'Hamada Level'. The team was in luck, there was still space left up there. The guard called in an escort with the comms device on his ear and four guards came to the front door. They had roughly the same uniform, only the body armor was on top of the jacket and was painted chrome, they had shoulder pads that were all painted chrome, the metal plates on their forearms were also painted chrome. All of the armor also had purple lights.

The guards surrounded the team in a square formation and led them into a large elevator that was 20x25 feet. The elevator began to rise up, and in a matter of seconds, they reached the balcony (Fast elevator, right?).

The team was hoping for the best once they met Hiro's other version. As they were in the elevator they all started to become anxious. There was a loud party song coming from the other side of the elevator doors. As they opened, the music became loud and was heard clearly by the heroes.

 **(Can't Hold Us Down – By: Axwell & Ingrosso)**

The guards led the team through the crowd of party people until they found a place to leave the college students. Once their escort left, the group of college students got a better look of the large balcony they were on.

The large glowing 'H' that they saw on the building from far away was now ginormous and the lights on it blinked to the beat of the music and changed colors. At the bottom part of the 'H' there was a glass double door that connected to a smaller balcony with floating steps leading up to it from both ends.

Underneath that smaller balcony was a shiny black colored stage that had 5 purple circles going in a row on top of it. Their view from the balcony of the building was extraordinary, the team could see the lights of the whole city. There was a bar on either side of the balcony that had servant robots preparing drinks with the countertops glowing white.

Hiro and the others were amazed about everything in the city, but this had to be the best place they've seen yet. In the middle of the large 'H' there was a timer that said it was still going to be about an hour and a half before Hiro's other version would reveal the new invention.

 **(End of song)**

With there still being a good amount of time left, the group decided to enjoy the party.

"Well. We might as well have fun while we're here!" yelled Fred.

"Eh, why not? I'm going to go to the snack table and get something to eat first." Said Wasabi.

"Me too, I'm starving." Replied Fred

While Fred and Wasabi headed to the snack table, Hiro, Gogo, and Honey were left standing there. Honey pulled her phone out of her purse and opened up the camera on it. With enthusiasm she said.

"I'm going to go get a few pics to capture the memory of this awesome adventure!"

As Honey Lemon left, Hiro and Gogo were left in an awkward silence. Gogo just stood up straight and crossed her arms, getting back to her tough girl attitude. Both of them however took nervous glances at each other. After about a minute of silence, Hiro summed up the courage to ask Gogo to dance.

"Um…..Gogo."

"Yeah."

"W-would you, um. Would you like to dance?" asked Hiro

Gogo gave him a small smirk and replied

"It's about time you asked. Let's go genius."

 **(Song: Good Feeling – By: Flo Rida)**

Hiro smiled as Gogo pulled him to the dance floor. They managed to squeeze through a few people and found a space to dance. Hiro and Gogo stood facing each other with 5 feet of space between them. Hiro began to snap his fingers and swung side to side, Gogo began to do the same thing shortly after.

Once the music got louder and sped up, Hiro and Gogo began to jump up and down with their arms in the air.

They both then stood back to back with their hands together and spun them as they bent down using their knees, equally supporting each other's weight. Once they separated Hiro spun around once and began to do the moonwalk.

(If anyone has spotted it yet, this is the dance from despicable me 2 when Margo and Antonio dance at the Cinco de Mayo party. Just in case I didn't describe it good enough, check the video out on YouTube.)

Once Gogo stopped doing her own little dance, she turned around and saw Hiro doing 'The Robot'. She put one hand on her hip and the other over her mouth and began to chuckle. Hiro noticed and stopped dancing as he looked at her in embarrassment.

' _Hiro you Moron! Now she thinks you're a dork!'_ Thought Hiro to himself. Little did he know, Gogo thought the opposite.

' _Hiro's so hilarious and sometimes he's kind of cute when he does this. I can see why I like him this much.'_ Thought Gogo.

"What? Was it that stupid?" asked Hiro.

"Not at all. It suited you. You're so predictable Hamada." Said Gogo as she punched Hiro in the arm playfully.

 **(Song End)**

Hiro was relieved that Gogo thought it was a cool dance and not stupid. After dancing to a few more songs, Hiro and Gogo went over to the balcony and leaned on the railing. They looked over at the brightly lit San Fransokyo and its stars, both feeling happy.

"I could get used to this view….and the company." Said Hiro as he looked at Gogo

Gogo playfully pushed Hiro and looked at Him with a small smile.

"Me too Mr. Robot." Said Gogo sarcastically

Hiro laughed at her remark and said

"Oh, I knew that dance would come back to haunt me."

"Woman up and face your fears." said Gogo while still smiling

After they heard all the music completely turn off and saw the crowd stop dancing, They heard an alarm sound a few times and looked up at the timer that said when Hiro's other version was going to show his invention. Well it said

'00:00:00'

Which meant it was time for the revealing of the invention and time to meet the other Hiro. Hiro and Gogo saw the others come towards them in a hurry. First Honey, then Wasabi and Fred.

"Dude! I think it's time, we better find a good place to see!" yelled Fred

"Yeah, we better Hurry before it gets too crowded." Said Wasabi

"Let's go then. Come on." Said Hiro as the team ran to find a good spot to stand.

Once they found a spot to stand, which was directly facing the stage, Honey pulled out her phone and said.

"Oh, I hope I can get good pictures from here." Said Honey a little worried

Once the doors under the big 'H' opened, the whole crowd looked upward in anticipation and excitement. The team was all thinking about how this would turn out, they hoped it wouldn't go wrong or else they would never get home.

But this was it. This was the moment they were going to see Hiro's other version. Hopefully he would help. But only one thought went through Hiro's mind at the moment.

'How will this turn out?'

 **AN: This is it people! Hiro is going to see his other version! What do you think of Hamada Industries? I hope I'm doing well with the story so far. What did you think of Hiro and Gogo's dance? I just thought it worked for them. Next chapter will be up soon. Favorite, Follow, and leave me your comments and predictions in the reviews. See Ya Soon!**


	7. meeting the Mega-Bots

**AN: Alright my loyal readers! It's time to meet Hiro's other version. Hope you like this new chapter. Enjoy!**

 **In This chapter I will be referring to the alternate Hiro as 'Mr. Hamada' (Just to make things easier.)**

The glass double doors that led to the balcony opened up. From inside two of the elite guards came out first (The ones with the chrome armor that had purple lights). From behind the guards, the shadow of a man with long hair that stood about 6 feet tall was walking up to the balcony. The man appeared to have sports shades that glowed purple which also had a computer screen in them. On his right forearm, the light of a purple holographic control screen was shown.

As he began to walk out of the building, Hiro and his friends were both anxious and scared to see this alternate Hiro.

As Mr. Hamada walked through the doors, the team looked in awe. He was wearing the same thing that he wore on the billboard (Black jacket that zipped up on the right, formal dress pants, etc.). As Mr. Hamada reached the edge of the balcony, one of his guards handed him a microphone that he placed on his ear (you know, the ones some presenters used). Mr. Hamada grabbed a glass of champagne from a nearby servant and prepared to speak, but he still kept a straight face.

The crowd was dead silent, including the team, as they waited for the man to speak. After a few seconds, Mr. Hamada formed a large smile on his face and began to speak energetically.

"Welcome everyone! I'm so glad you could all make it. I'm touched."

The crowd listened on as Honey took a picture. She wasn't the only one, a few camera crews and other citizens were doing the same. As Gogo looked at the other version of Hiro, she thought he was handsome ' _Is this what Hiro is going to look like one day?_ ' she thought. Hiro himself was also quite amazed at how he looked as well. Mr. Hamada continued speaking

"Now as you all know, it's my 21st birthday, and also the sixth aniversary of my company"

The crowd clapped for a few seconds before stopping.

"Before I started Hamada Industries, I thought I was a moron, and that my company wouldn't make it. Long story short, I made it. However! None of this would have been possible without the citizens of San Fransokyo. That's right, you all made my dream come true and now me and my fellow scientist will try our hardest to make your dreams come true."

The crowd began to applaud again and a few began to whistle. The team all smiled because this other Hiro seemed nicer than they thought. Soon they began to join the crowd in clapping, even Hiro. Mr. Hamada continued to speak as he began to walk down the stairs from the balcony, to the stage.

"Thank you, thank you. Now. I bet you are all anxious to see Hamada Industries newest invention."

The crowd erupted into cheers, but Hiro had a bad feeling about this invention, even if he hasn't seen it yet.

"But! Before I show you, I must tell you the reason I made it."

The crowd went silent as Mr. Hamada's smile minished as he began to get serious for a moment.

"When I was young, I lost my parents in a car crash. They were working late, and coincidentally, a convict escaped from prison the same night. According to the police report, he stole a cop car from the prison and went speeding down the San Fransokyo interstate. My parents, not suspecting anything, were hit head on by the convict, killing them instantly. My aunt Cass took me and my brother in after that fateful night. She raised us for ten years, and we were very grateful for that. But then my brother was also taken from me. Killed by a man who he went to save. The same man who tried to steal my invention"

As Hiro heard this, bad memories began to flood into his mind, and he leaned his head down in silence. Gogo noticed and put her hand on his shoulder while giving him a sympathetic smile. The rest of the team noticed and leaned in next to Hiro, making him feel better, knowing his friends were here for him. The rest of the crowd also looked sympathetic.

"I am now one of the only two remaining Hamadas left in my bloodline. Before I show you the new invention, I would like to have a moment of silence for not just my family, but for everyone who has lost someone close to them."

The whole crowd, including the team, bowed their heads in silence for a few seconds. Then Mr. Hamada continued speaking.

"Ok, so the reason I built this new invention, is to keep the criminals where they belong. Behind bars. So no one close to us will ever get hurt or killed again. To let our families live a long life, and to prevent them from dying by the hands of monsters, and die the way nature intended. Peacefully. So without further or do, I present…"

Mr. Hamada signaled for his guard to open the doors on the floor of the stage (The purple circles that I mentioned earlier). Once the guard hit the button that opened them, robotic heads began to pop out of the holes on the stage. The bodies of the figures began to pop up slowly. First the torso, then the hands, and finally the legs and feet.

"The Mega-Bots!" yelled Mr. Hamada as he gestured to them.

There were five robots, each one bigger than the other. The first robot was 6 feet tall. It had armor covering the torso, arms, and legs, but there were parts where you could see the circuits, joints, supports, etc. The right arm had what appeared to be a smaller version of a Gatling gun, only it had a tube leading to its back that was glowing a bright reddish color. The head of this robot had one glowing blue eye in the center of it and had an antenna on both sides of its head. The robot itself was painted a light gray.

The second robot was a blue color and had about the same design, only this one had bigger armor plates on its shoulders. The hands had razor sharp blades on the fingers and thumbs, which had wires going up and attaching to the forearms.

The third robot was yellow and had a more slender figure. The feet appeared to have a cleat like surface on the bottom of them. The hands of the robot were replaced by discs that appeared to be made of lasers and were being charged up by a miniature super capacitor battery on both of the robots forearms. This robot was also hunched over and the head had a sharp spike going out the back instead of having antennas on the sides.

The fourth robot was a silver color and it had red lights that appeared to be pink from far. Instead of hands, the robot had two cannons that had a string of small circular orbs going to its back. The orbs attached to a large square area on the back of the robot, which looked like it filled the orbs with different substances. The head of this robot had no antennas and there were five eyes going down the center of the robot vertically.

The fifth and final robot was the biggest. It stood seven and a half feet high and was heavily armored. The head of the robot blended into the body, it was just one big blue glowing eye that formed into the circular shape of the torso. The robots shoulders and fists were huge. The legs were thick and looked like they had thrusters on the bottom.

It was then, that Hiro realized these were the robots he saw in his nightmare. Hiro's eyes widened and he began to breathe heavily. Gogo saw this and began to get slightly panicked.

"Hiro. Hiro, Are you ok?"

Hiro began to step back and pushed through the crowd so he could get to the balcony. Gogo, Fred, Wasabi and Honey were surprised too, But Hiro looked more scared than anything. Gogo and the others went after him. Eventually they found him on the balcony. Gogo ran up to Hiro and turned him around to face her. The others followed after her, and stood next to Hiro.

"Hiro what's wrong?" asked Gogo

"We need to get out of here!" said Hiro with panic in his voice.

"Hiro we can't. Don't you remember? We're stuck here." Replied Gogo

"Not this dimension, we need to get out of this tower!" yelled Hiro

"Dude calm down" said Fred

"I can't calm down, we need to get out of here right now!"

"Why Hiro?" asked Honey

"Please just listen to me!" yelled Hiro at all of them

"Hiro tell us. Now!" said Gogo sternly

Hiro sighed in defeat. He released himself from Gogo's grip, turned around, and leaned on the railing, not wanting to look any of his friends in the eye when he told them.

"Before we came into this dimension, I had a nightmare. I saw our San Fransokyo, in ruin. The buildings were all destroyed, the towns were on fire, and there was smoke everywhere."

The team was confused but also a little curious as to what Hiro meant.

"I was walking around those ruins and when I went over a hill, I saw all of your bodies lying motionless. You were dead."

Now the group looked more sympathetic but they still doubted it was going to happen to them.

"Well, that doesn't mean we're actually going to die. It was just a nightmare, we all have them." Said Honey

"Maybe, maybe not. But those robots that my other version is presenting, those were the robots I saw in my dream, they destroyed San Fransokyo and that 'H' symbol was the very same one that was on them. There were also some soldiers, they could have been these guards in a high tech armor."

"Are you sure?" asked Wasabi with worry in his voice.

"I KNOW that those were the robots I saw." Replied Hiro.

Gogo turned Hiro to face her again and in a soft voice said

"It was just a nightmare Hiro. It won't actually happen."

"And what if you're wrong and it actually does?" replied Hiro

"It won't." said Gogo a little more sternly.

Hiro gave Gogo a slight smirk; admiring her confidence and always being able to lift his spirits. She smirked back and so did the rest of the team. Then, they heard the crowd cheer as Hiro's other version continued to speak on the stage. The gang, hearing this walked back to where they were on the stage. Hiro just stood still and Gogo noticed. She went back and grabbed Hiro's hand, which caused him to blush a little. Gogo's face also grew a slight shade of red, but she made sure Hiro didn't notice. Hiro and Gogo walked through the crowd and took their spots right next to the team. They were both a little disappointed when they had to let go of each other's hands of course.

On the stage Mr. Hamada continued with his speech.

"They look nice don't they? I named them after a fighting bot I had when I was younger. But you don't want to just see them, I bet all of you want to see them in action!"

The crowd cheered and Mr. Hamada nodded in agreement of the crowd's decision.

"Well then, let's see some action. Mega-Bots activate!" yelled Mr. Hamada as he powered the bots on by using the control panel on his arm. After the Mega-Bots were on, he used the microphone on his ear to control the bots by voice command.

"Ready weapons!" yelled Mr. Hamada

The bots all prepared their weapons. The light gray bot lifted its mini gun and the holes where the bullets came out of, began to glow blue. The claws on the blue robot became electrified and it bent its knees, lifting the electrified claws in a battle stance. The yellow bot lifted the large laser-discs up to the front of its chest and put one foot back; giving it support and a stance that would allow it to fling forward. The chrome colored bot lifted both of the cannons that were on its hands as the orbs from its back began to fill up with different chemicals; each orb was a different color. The big red colored robot lifted its fists and jets came out of 4 sides of the forearms (They were rocket fists that looked like the ones Baymax had, only bigger).

The team tensed up, because now they were all going to witness the testing of these robots. But the weapons were familiar, almost all of them had weapons similar to the ones the team used. Mr. Hamada gave a cocky smirk as he said

"Let the show begin."

 **AN: Well what did you think of Hiro's other version 'Mr. Hamada'. Looks like these were the robots Hiro saw in his dream, hopefully the dream doesn't become reality. The testing of the robots and the actual confrontation will be shown in the next chapter. Follow, favorite, etc.**


	8. Testing Time!

**AN: Hello everyone! Sorry for taking so long to update, school has been killing me. This is the chapter where things get 'interesting'. Enjoy!**

"Let the show begin."

On the edge of the balcony robotic arms brought up targets that were made of 6 inch thick steel. The first robot began to charge up its mini guns. The only thing the robot was waiting for….was the signal.

"NOW!" yelled Mr. Hamada.

The robot with the mini gun began shooting blasts of modified laser induced plasma at the steel targets. Once the plasma touched the target, it melted through cleanly, causing a hole to form in the middle of the targets. The crowd looked in awe, impressed by the first robots weaponry. Four sparring robots then came out of a door on the side of the stage (they look the same as the first bot, only with no weapons and thinner armor). Mr. Hamada pressed a button on his controller and the mega-bot with the claws looked at the sparring bots. It jumped towards one of them with its claws in the air.

The claws sliced cleanly through the first sparring bot, causing it to fall on the ground it two pieces. The next sparring bot was impaled by the claws and the electricity on them made the bot blow up. The third sparring bot got its head sliced off. The final sparring bot began running towards the blue mega-bot, but before it came close, the mega-bot opened a hole in the middle of its chest and flames came out of it, causing the sparring bot to burn up and fall on the floor.

Fred blinked his eyes in surprise, realizing that this bot…..was just as awesome as him.

5 blocks of steel came out of the floor and were floating on anti-gravity platforms. They moved in different directions around the stage. The yellow mega-bot prepared its laser discs and threw them at two of the steel blocks. The blocks sliced in half. The next two blocks had laser discs thrown at them as well, but the discs magnetized to them and exploded, incinerating the blocks. The mega-bot threw another disc at the last block, it magnetized, and the block was pulled towards the mega-bot. once close, the mega-bot sliced it straight down the middle and the crowd cheered.

Gogo was most impressed by that mega-bot. It even gave her ideas for her own suit.

The mega bot with the chem-ball cannons simply fired at floating drones that were deployed from the stage. The drones were incased in rubber, blown up, melted with acid chemical balls, etc.

Honey, instead of taking pictures of this bot, recorded its whole performance. She was trying her best to hold in a scream of excitement after seeing this bot, luckily she succeeded.

Finally, the biggest mega-bot, stood tall with its fists ready, but the giant bot grew bigger as its armor and interior mechanisms began to separate and make the bot grow to a stunning 15 feet tall (The bot still had extremely thick armor) . 18 sparring bots came up and surrounded the large brute sized mega-bot. The mega-bot raised its right fist and brought it down hard on the ground, causing an electrical sonic shockwave to shut down about 16 of the sparring bots systems at once. The jaws of the crowd dropped in amazement and shock. It was such a surprise, all those bots being taken down by one move. The last two bots still stood, one lying on the ground. The large mega-bot walked up to the one on the floor and put its foot on the sparring bots head. The mega-bot applied great pressure to the robots head, causing it to get crushed and spew out the parts that were in it. The last sparring bot ran up to the brute sized abomination, but the mega-bot grabbed it from its head and lifted it up. The brute also grabbed the sparring bot from its legs and began to pull in opposite directions. A screeching sound was heard before the poor sparring bot was ripped in half and a glowing green liquid leaked out its body and onto the floor.

The crowd was dead silent for a few seconds before bursting into cheers and applause. Since the tower had different levels, people in the other areas of the tower saw the presentation on large flat screen TVs _**(these TVs were basically just large pieces of glass with a projector in the back of them; futuristic televisions)**_ and they too clapped and cheered. The team of college superheroes however, were standing still with their bodies tense and blood pressures increasing dramatically. They broke out of their shocked trance when Mr. Hamada began to speak again.

"Thank you, thank you. Like I said though, these bots are to only be used to protect the people of San Fransokyo, not kill them. The only reason there was such brutality was to show you all their potential."

The team calmed down a little after hearing that.

"These robots will be put in use within the next 2 weeks. Protection for the city is almost here everyone, all it requires is patience. As we say at Hamada industries, _'if you can think it, you can do it…..the only limit is your imagination._ "

The crowd continued to clap as the heroes in the crowd began to converse. Fred looked at the gang and threw his fists in the air.

"Dudes! That was awesome!"

"Yeah, but did anyone else notice that those 'mega-bots' have weapons that were extremely similar to ours?" asked Wasabi.

"Yeah but that was still amazing." Said Honey.

"If my hunch is right, I think that those robots were based of you guys." Said Hiro

"You think." Replied Gogo sarcastically.

"But what about me? I didn't see a robot with plasma swords." Asked Wasabi

"Maybe the mega-bot that shot plasma blasts was based off of you. Might not be swords, but it's the same tech." replied Hiro.

"I like talking about technology as much as the next person, but when are we going to talk to the alternate Hiro about our predicament?" asked Gogo impatiently.

"Gogo's right, we should hurry before…."

Hiro was cut off after he saw the mega-bots going back down into the stage and the hatches closing above them. The sparring bots were also cleaned up off the stage and sent back into the building to get repaired. Afterwards, Mr. Hamada finished his speech.

"Now that you've seen the robots, or 'Mega-Bots' as I like to call 'em. I will now leave you to enjoy the party. Have fun!"

"Wait, what?!" yelled Hiro

Fireworks began to explode in the sky as Mr. Hamada began to walk back up to the small balcony using the floating stairs on the right side. Two of the Hamada Industries security guards blocked the stairs and two more waited for him on the top to escort him into his office.

"Oh no, he's going back inside, if we don't talk to him now then our chances of getting home are gone!" Said Honey in a panic.

Hiro looked over at the stairs with the guards and then towards his other version, who was now halfway up the stairs. Hiro, out of courage and determination, began to run through the crowd towards the stairs. The team tried to stop him but he was already hallway through the crowd. The guards at the bottom of the stairs noticed him just as he was by the stairs, they tried to grab him but he was too quick. As he began to run up the stairs, the guards yelled up at him

"Hey kid, stop!"

Hiro was close to seeing his other version, he was only a small distance away.

"Wait, stop! I need to talk to you!" yelled Hiro at his other version

Mr. Hamada turned around in surprise and once he saw Hiro, he had a confused look on his face, because this kid…..looked just like him. Hiro was about to reach towards Mr. Hamada, when all of a sudden, one of the guards grabbed him from behind and turned him around. Then the guard next to him pulled out his fighting baton and hit Hiro on his head. Making him black out instantly.

 **AN: Well that could have gone better. Hope this chapter was to your liking, sorry it took so long to get it done. Let me know what you think in the reviews. Also don't forget to favorite and follow.**


	9. Meeting the Genius

Hiro heard a voice that was below a whisper calling his name. With each passing second it grew louder. Hiro began to open his eye slowly, he stared into a pair of mesmerizing brown eyes and around those beautiful eyes a girl's face began to show. Hiro's eyes fully opened when he heard the girl call his name, this time even louder.

"Hiro!" she yelled

He then realized that the girl was Gogo. Gogo sighed in relief after seeing Hiro open his eyes. The rest of the team appeared from behind Gogo, all smiling after seeing Hiro awake. Hiro looked back at Gogo as she began to speak to him.

"Hiro, thank goodness you're ok, I….we, were worried sick!" said Gogo

Gogo pulled Hiro up by his hand and the moment he stood up, Gogo punched him on his left arm and Hiro held onto it in pain. Gogo just did that to make up for almost saying 'SHE' was worried about Hiro instead of the whole team.

"Don't ever scare us like that again nerd." Said Gogo sternly.

"Don't worry, I won't." said Hiro, still rubbing his arm to stop the pain.

' _Wow she punches hard. Odd. I like that about her.'_ Thought Hiro to himself.

Honey ran up to Hiro and lifted him into a tight hug. Once Honey put Hiro down, her, Wasabi, and Fred all began to ask if he was ok.

"Hiro are you ok, does it hurt? How many fingers am I holding up!" asked Honey while holding up three fingers.

"Dude, you ok? That guard had a nasty swing." Said Fred

"Yeah you took quite a blow." Exclaimed Wasabi

"Guys! Guys! I'm fine, really." Said Hiro gesturing with his hands for them to calm down.

They all sighed in relief. Hiro began to look around and realized they weren't outside anymore, now they were in a huge office that had a shiny black tiled floor, 10 display cases filled with awards, certificates and plaques, A desk by a window that was about 20 feet long and had a black glassed surface, there was also a large 'H' behind the desk that was similarly designed to the one outside the building.

"How'd we get in here?" asked Hiro

"Your other version told the guards to bring us in here after they knocked you out. So far we've been waiting for about an hour."

"Ok, well where are we?" asked Hiro

"You're in my office" replied a mysterious voice.

Hiro and the others turned around to face the door and their jaws dropped slightly. At the door appeared Hiro's other version with two guards by his side. He was smiling and had his hands behind his back.

"Take 5 fellas." Said Mr. Hamada to his guards.

The guards walked back out the door and closed it behind them. Mr. Hamada looked at the others, all accept Hiro's jaw had closed. Mr. Hamada walked up to Hiro slowly and held out his hand for him to shake.

"Hi, Hiro Hamada. CEO of Hamada Industries and 'The King of Robotics'. At least that's what people call me."

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I'm, uh." Hiro stuttered.

Mr. Hamada looked confused but was amused by Hiro's stuttering. Mr. Hamada then began to laugh.

"Ah, you're hilarious kid. I just wanted to say sorry about my guard hitting you in the head earlier, security is pretty protective over me." Said Mr. Hamada

"I-I-I-I-I-I….hi." said Hiro

"Hi."

An awkward silence occurred for a few seconds until Mr. Hamada clapped his hands together, giving everyone his attention.

"Well! Before my guards made you black out, I heard you say that you wanted to talk to me. So I figured it's the least I could do. Follow me."

Mr. Hamada gestured for Hiro and the others to follow him to his desk. He walked behind his desk and sat in his office chair, which happened to be a massage chair. He tapped on a glowing icon that appeared on his desk, then five other massage chairs rose up out of the floor.

"Massage chairs?" asked Gogo in disbelief.

"I only get the best. Helps makes meetings easier, and more comfortable!" said Mr. Hamada smugly and with enthusiasm.

The team sat down in their own chairs. From left to right it was Wasabi, Fred, Hiro, Gogo, and Honey. Mr. Hamada put his legs on the desk, and leaned back. He looked at Hiro and asked.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well, you see, it's complicated."

Mr. Hamada put his feet down and leaned forward onto his desk.

"Try me."

"*sighs* Ok, here it goes."

 **ONE EXPLANATION LATER….**

Mr. Hamada's eyes were wide with shock, but then his expression softened to a thinking look.

"So, you're me from another dimension and you came to ME for help getting back, and these are your friends from the same dimension that came with you?"

"Yeah." Said Hiro uneasily.

"Than…..makes…sense." said Mr. Hamada

"Whoa what!" said the whole team in unison

"Yeah. I mean, it's not the weirdest thing I've heard."

Mr. Hamada stood up from his chair and went to the other side of his desk, eying the others curiously.

"Could you all stand up for a sec. I need to see if I remember you all correctly."

The team stood up from their chairs, a bit confused that this other Hiro needed to 'remember' them correctly. Mr. Hamada looked at Wasabi and greeted him enthusiastically.

"Wasabi! You still afraid of heights or just germs?" said Mr. Hamada sarcastically. Wasabi didn't think the joke was funny until Mr. Hamada said

"Ah, I'm just joking with you. You know you're cool." Said Mr. Hamada.

Wasabi then decided to laugh along with the joke. Mr. Hamada stood in front of Fred and said

"What up science enthusiast?!"

Fred smiled and said "Still enthusiastic about it. Science is awesome!"

Mr. Hamada gave Fred a high five and yelled out.

"That's what I like to hear!"

Mr. Hamada walked past Hiro up to Honey and she was smiling, waiting for a hello. Instead. Mr. Hamada grabbed her in a hug, lifting her off the ground like she used to do to him. Once he put her down, she looked surprised but then went back to smiling as he talked.

"Nice to see you again Honey Lemon."

"You too! It looks like you've become a hugger over the years." Said Honey

"Yes. Yes I have." Said Mr. Hamada proudly.

Mr. Hamada finally reached Gogo and looked at her. She was looking back at him with a smirk but still had her blank eye expression. She was chewing her gum and noticed that Mr. Hamada was chewing gum too. She looked confused for a moment, then he started to blow a bubble with the gum. It grew to the size of a melon until it busted in his face. This earned a chuckle from everyone including Gogo.

Mr. Hamada cleaned the gum off his face and threw it in a nearby trash can, all while saying

"Well, that's why chewing gum is your thing and not mine *chuckles*."

Gogo's smile grew a little bigger once she heard that remark. Mr. Hamada gave her a quick smirk and looked at Hiro while he leaned on his desk.

"Well, it's nice to see you all again, and I intend to get you all home as soon as possible."

"Really? That's great!" said Hiro

"I will get my scientists working on that portal immediately. It will take a while though, I predict about 1 week at most."

The team went wide eyed after hearing that.

"1 week? That's not long at all. Even Krei's portal took 3 years to perfect." Stated Hiro

"We only have the best minds here at Hamada Industries. Which means inventions get done ahead of time. My secret…cooperation."

"Well, cool! We still have a problem though guys. Where are we going to stay for the next week?" Asked Honey.

"Oh, right. I suppose we could find a decent hotel for a while." Suggested Wasabi.

After hearing this Mr. Hamada jumped off his desk and said.

"What! A hotel? No, no, no, no. You're all going to stay with me at my house."

"Are you sure? We wouldn't wanna be a bother." Asked Honey.

"How can my old friends and myself, be a bother to me? You're all staying with me and that's final." Said Mr. Hamada in a generous and stern tone.

"Really? Thanks man!" yelled Fred.

"No problem, and maybe while we wait for the portal to get completed I can give you a tour of the building, and the city." Said Mr. Hamada while smiling.

"That would be great! If you had the time of course." Said Honey.

Mr. Hamada scoffed and stood up straight.

"I'm the CEO, I make my own hours, so time isn't a problem. *looks at watch* Speaking of time, it's getting late. We should get going."

The team all looked at their watch and were surprised once they saw it was 2:30 pm. They looked at each other and agreed it was time to go. Mr. Hamada began walking to the door and the team followed him.

"Let's go!" he said

"Oh wait! We left Baymax in the van." Said Hiro.

"Oh right, we can't leave without him." replied Honey.

"Or my van" stated Wasabi

"It's a rental" said Gogo

"Still." Said Wasabi

"Baymax? Huh, I haven't seen that walking marshmallow for a while. Bring him along." Said Mr. Hamada.

"What about my van?" asked Wasabi

"You can put it in the parking structure. Don't worry about it getting stolen, security is tight down there. It's also very sanitary." Said Mr. Hamada

"Um…..ok then." Replied Wasabi uneasily.

They all then walked out of the office and took the elevator downstairs. Hiro got Baymax out of Wasabi's van and Wasabi put his van in the parking structure. The team then waited outside with Mr. Hamada surrounded by bodyguards as they waited for the alternate Hiro's limousine.

 **AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I also hope you got a better understanding of the other Hiro's personality. Let me know what you thought of it in the reviews. Also favorite and follow. See You all Later!**


	10. Home Sweet Home

**AN: Alright! Time to see Mr. Hamada's 'house'. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Also sorry for taking a while to update.**

As they waited outside the Hamada Industries tower, protected by guards, the team saw Wasabi, Hiro, and Baymax coming out of the parking structure. Mr. Hamada looked over at the walking marshmallow known as Baymax with a smile slowly forming on his face. Once they got close, Mr. Hamada looked at Baymax, seeing that they were almost the same height.

"Wow. It's been years since I've seen Baymax."

"Why? What happened to your Baymax?" asked Hiro in great confusion.

The team was also curious. They looked over at Mr. Hamada, waiting for an answer.

"*sighs* Well, you see….my Baymax, isn't Baymax anymore. I ' _upgraded_ ' him and now he's my company's main computer system. No longer a vinyl marshmallow."

"Oh, but why did you turn him into a computer? Why not just manufacture more of him and sell them as a medical bot, like Tadashi wanted?"

Mr. Hamada looked uneasy when he heard that question, but maintained his cool.

"It's a long story."

Baymax looked at this 'other' Hiro turned on his scanner.

"I will scan you now"

"No. Don't scan-"but Mr. Hamada was cut off

"Scan complete. You have an exact DNA structure to Hiro. You also have a minor allergy to peanuts."

Mr. Hamada stared blankly at Baymax.

"Wow that's still annoying."

"Yeah, I still haven't gotten used to it." Said Hiro, rubbing the back of his neck

At that moment, Mr. Hamada's limousine stopped in front of them. The driver stepped out and held open the back door so the group could enter.

"Well, our ride is here." Said Mr. Hamada

Mr. Hamada stepped in first, then the rest of the group went in after him. Once they stepped in the limo, they stared in awe. The back of the limo was huge, it had black leather seats with lit up cup holders, a foot rest in the middle, a big sunroof, and a large flat screen TV. The group took their seats. Hiro got in and sat next to Mr. Hamada. When Baymax got in, he ended up squeezing the two Hiros against the window.

'Oh, No" said Baymax

The team chuckled at the predicament the Hiros were in.

"Wait! I have a solution" said Mr. Hamada

 **2 minutes later.**

The group was traveling comfortably in the main area of the limo and Baymax was in the front with the driver, being held down by a seatbelt. The ride was relaxing for everyone accept the driver, who was being lectured by Baymax about driving safety. The group was getting close to Mr. Hamada's house when they noticed the limo stopped, facing the shore that pointed to Akuma Island (the one where Krei had his portal). They looked out the window and questioned Mr. Hamada.

"So, where is your house?" asked Gogo

"Right over there." Said Mr. Hamada as he pointed to the island

"I hope you don't expect us to swim." Stated Gogo sarcastically.

"Not at all Ms. Tomago. I have my own method of getting there."

The team were curious as to what his method was. When suddenly, the car started moving towards the shore. Just as they were about to fall into the water, magnetic platforms lifted out of the water and connected, allowing the limo to drive upon them towards the island.

"Whoa! Those are awesome" stated Fred.

"Yup. This limo, and all my other vehicles, have sensors in the tires that allow the magnetic platforms to form this bridge. Any vehicle that doesn't have them will not allowed in unless the bridge is remotely activated."

"That's amazing dude!" said Fred enthusiastically."

"Thanks, I aim to impress."

The limo approached a large gate that had a glowing purple 'H' on it, just like the one on the Hamada Industries Tower. As it opened, a mansion 3 times bigger than Fred's appeared behind the gates. This mansion however, was more curved and had large black windows on it. The building itself was white and was 5 stories tall (This mansion resembles Tony Stark's from iron man, but the architecture is slightly different and it is WAY bigger).

The team stepped out of the limo and their jaws dropped at the sight of this house.

"Welcome! To my fortress of nerd-itiude." Said Mr. Hamada

"This is your house?" asked Wasabi

"Yup! Five bedrooms, four bathrooms, a large pool, hot tub, and loads of other features." Said Mr. Hamada proudly

"One word. Awesome." Stated Fred

"Thanks. Now then, shall we go inside?"

"Oh wait! I can't forget about Baymax."

Hiro opened the door on the passenger side and saw the driver banging his head on the steering wheel while Baymax said it can cause a head injury. Hiro unbuckled Baymax and took him out of the car. The driver looked relieved as Hiro took Baymax and caught up with the others

The group walked up to the door and Mr. Hamada leaned his head to what appeared to be a scanner. He opened his eye wider and it was scanned, allowing the door to unlock. Mr. Hamada led the team inside and Wasabi closed it since he was last in line. The inside of the house was just as fancy as the outside.

It had a chandelier made of pure diamond hanging in the center of the room, glass coffee tables, white couches, and an extraordinary view of San Fransokyo.

The team was taking in the sight of this nice house, especially Hiro who was sincerely hoping that he would be able to have a house like this in his dimension. Gogo looked at Hiro and saw how happy he was, after seeing all he has the potential of accomplishing. Gogo thought that with this, how much would He really care if she liked him or not? With all this, he could care less.

' _Come on Gogo! Just be proud of him. Your 2 years older than him for goodness sake! Besides, you can take care of yourself.'_

Gogo looks at Hiro and sighs.

' _But that doesn't mean I want to be alone forever.'_

However, Gogo didn't know that Hiro was thinking the exact opposite.

' _Wow! Look at all this, I can't believe I have the potential to accomplish this much. As great as all this is, it isn't worth anything if I don't have someone to share it with. But Gogo wouldn't go for someone like me. *sighs* she could do better._

The two were suddenly knocked out of their thoughts as they heard Mr. Hamada call out to someone.

"Ryan I'm home! Where are you buddy?!"

The team had no idea who this 'Ryan' was. Honey looked at a picture that was on the counter and Saw Mr. Hamada carrying a cute little boy on his shoulder. In the picture they were both smiling and in a way….looked similar.

"No way." Said Honey in a cheerful tone that everyone heard.

"What is it Honey Lemon?" asked Hiro.

Hiro's question was answered when he, Gogo, and the others saw a little boy come running towards Mr. Hamada with a big smile on his face. The little boy looked around 4 and was about 2 and a half feet tall. He had black hair that was combed to the side, a long red shirt that reached just above his knees, gray cargo shorts (which looked like pants on him), and black sneakers with blue on them.

The whole team thought he looked cute, even Gogo (who would never admit it).

The boy then began yelling in excitement to Mr. Hamada.

"Daddy! You're home!"

The team's eyes widened in surprise, especially Hiro's, which looked like they were going to pop out of his skull.

Mr. Hamada Lifted the little boy up in his arms and hugged him as the boy did the same. The two separated and Mr. Hamada began talking to him in a cheerful tone.

"Hey there champ, were you a good boy while daddy was at work!?"

The little boy nodded with a smile.

"Yes daddy, I didn't cause any trouble."

"That's my boy."

Hiro cleared his throat, reminding Mr. Hamada that they were there.

"Um, are you going to introduce us?" asked Hiro, eyes still wide.

"Oh, Right! Guys, this is my son, Ryan."

"Son!" yelled the whole team in unison.

 **AN: What a twist huh? Mr. Hamada has a son. This is quite a shock for Hiro….and Gogo, oh man, the awkwardness. Stay tuned for the next chapter, coming soon. Please favorite, follow, etc.**

 **For anyone who wants to know, I named Ryan after Hiro's voice actor, Ryan Potter.**


	11. Questions and Bonding

"Son!"

"Yes. My son. Ryan would you like to introduce yourself."

"Ok dad."

Mr. Hamada put Ryan down and he walked up to the group.

"Hi. I'm Ryan and I'm four years old. Who are you nice people?"

Mr. Hamada walked up behind Ryan and put his hand on his shoulder. He gestured to all of the team as he called out their names.

"Son. This is Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Fred, Baymax, Gogo, and Hiro."

"What kind of names are those dad?"

"They're nicknames son."

"What about him dad? He has the same name and looks like you." Said Ryan as he pointed at Hiro.

"Well, son, he….is my cousin. He came to visit with his friends for a while."

"Ok dad. Well I look forward to getting to know you all."

"We look forward to getting to know you too." Said Hiro as he eyed Ryan curiously.

"It's getting late, why don't you go upstairs and get into bed? I will be up later to tuck you in."

"Ok dad. Bye everyone, it was nice to meet you." Said Ryan as he walked up the stairs.

Mr. Hamada looked at the group and waited for their response.

"OMG! Mr. Hamada your son is so cute!" said Honey cheerfully.

"Yah, he really is. So who's his mom?" asked Gogo with curiosity.

Mr. Hamada rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Some girl I met a few years back, it was kind of a one night stand type thing, neither of us meant for it to happen but it did. She accidently got pregnant and after he was born we never spoke to each other again"

"So, she just left?" asked Hiro

"Yeah, neither of us really wanted a commitment. Especially since I like to spend most of my days at work, so I really wouldn't even have time for her. Besides we didn't even have much in common, but I make sure to spend time with my son. I love him and also I wanted someone of my bloodline to inherit my company. I guess in a way I always wanted to be a father."

"Oh, well it's too bad it didn't work out between you two." Said Honey

"Yeah me too. At least I have my son so now I won't be alone."

"Alone?" asked Gogo

"I've lost literally almost everyone in my life. After Aunt Cass died it was just me and Ryan."

"Wait, Aunt Cass died?!" asked Hiro being taken aback

"She died a year ago. I'm starting to think it's a curse or something. First my parents, then Tadashi, then Aunt Cass. It feels like everyone I love ends up leaving me."

Mr. Hamada turned around to hide the fact that his eyes were watering up. The team all felt remorse for him, they knew that their Hiro was having the same troubles and that was why he needed them. Gogo being the closest to him, hated seeing Hiro, any version of Hiro, feel this way the most.

"We're so sorry for your loss." Said Wasabi

"Thanks."

Mr. Hamada wiped his tears and was silent for a few moments. He put his hands together and looked at the group in front of him.

"Look, I'm sure you have a lot of questions and I will try to answer them all. Please have a seat in the living room and I will be back shortly, Ryan is still waiting for me."

Mr. Hamada walked upstairs while the team sat in the living room waiting for him. The living room had a large glass window (well, more of a glass wall) that showed a beautiful ocean view with stars in the sky.

 **10 minutes later….**

Mr. Hamada finally came back downstairs and took a seat on the chair in front of the team, making sure he could see all of them.

"Ok, you can all ask me your questions now, I'm sure you have a lot of them."

"So did you graduate from SFIT before starting your company?" asked Honey Lemon

"Actually I only went for a year and a half."

"Really! That's impressive." Said Honey. The whole team was equally impressed.

Mr. Hamada was confused as to why they thought it was impressive. He came to the conclusion that they didn't fully understand what he meant.

"No, no, no, no. What I meant is, I dropped out after a year and a half."

"What?!"

"Why?" asked Fred

"Well, as it turns out, I did know pretty much everything about robotics. So I stopped those studies after the first six months. I then decided to take classes on engineering and particle physics for a year. My professors were really impressed that I excelled so fast, I ended up becoming smarter than them, which caused me to be awarded a college grant and other high honors. With all this occurring, I began to continue developing my microbots with added features such as programming them with the laws of robotics."

"Wow! I guess I have more potential than I thought. So what about Hamada Industries? How did that develop?" asked Hiro

"I knew you'd ask that. As I was saying, I continued developing my microbots and when I presented them again, people came to me and said they would like to invest in my microbots, saying that I had a higher than average intellect and that I had potential to make something greater with my life. So I ended up dropping out of SFIT and took the opportunity to make a business with the help of the investors. I ended up using the microbots to build The Hamada Industries Tower and converted Baymax into an A.I system that also follows the rules of robotics, unless re-programmed by me. Afterwards I hired the greatest minds in the world to work for me and we worked together to make the most revolutionary inventions in the world. I began to use my own time to learn all the other branches of science and develop my mind even further. I was named the youngest CEO and smartest man in history, getting awards for everything I did to help the world."

The team was intrigued as to how Mr. Hamada's life had turned out and if Hiro really had the same potential. Hiro was the most shocked, he still couldn't believe he dropped out of the school Tadashi wanted him to go to, but at the same time he was thrilled with what he was capable of accomplishing.

"I have a question. Did we all still stay friends after that happened?" asked Gogo

"Actually no. We all ended up drifting apart, I lost contact with all of you years ago."

"Oh no." said Honey

"Yeah, but I have to admit, seeing you all again is a nice surprise. Even if it is just for a few weeks."

Gogo was especially disappointed that her and Hiro didn't even stay friends in this dimension. The whole team looked disappointed and Mr. Hamada noticed.

"Don't get so down you guys. This is a different dimension, which means the events are different from yours. I'm sure things will turn out different." Said Mr. Hamada

This brought the team's spirits back as they heard what he said. Mr. Hamada looked at the clock and noticed it was past 3:00.

"Well, I will be happy to answer more questions for you all later. It's getting late and I'm sure you are all tired. Follow me I will show you to your rooms."

Mr. Hamada's house had five rooms. Honey and Fred shared one room and Wasabi got his own, which contained its own bathroom. Hiro, Gogo, and Baymax shared another room, but it only had one bed. Luckily it was queen sized, but Hiro and Gogo still had to share. After saying goodnight, Mr. Hamada went to his own room.

Hiro and Gogo's room was painted white and had a sofa in it. It had a beautiful view of San Fransokyo with all the lights of the city shining in the distance. It also contained black marble countertops and bed sheets that matched. The room also had its own bathroom and a very large TV that just looked like a piece of glass. Hiro simply wore a red shirt and his boxers and Gogo wore a white tank top with her own boxers that were relatively shorter and tighter that Hiro's.

Gogo looked at Hiro. She was wondering why he was so quiet. So she decided to break the silence.

"Hiro, are you ok?"

"What? Oh y-yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"*sighs* To be honest, not really."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"N-no it's ok."

Gogo walked up to Hiro, who was sitting on the couch. She sat next to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her, wondering what she was doing.

"Hiro, I'm your friend. You can tell me anything." Said Gogo in a soft and soothing voice.

"Well, today has just been so difficult for me, for all of us. This morning we were fighting a phsyco with an inter-dimensional portal, now we're in an alternate dimension with another version of me."

Gogo nodded her head, gesturing for Hiro to go on.

"I mean, I know this is an alternate dimension and its events have no correlation with ours, but I still wonder if I could really do some of the stuff he mentioned."

"Like what?" asked Gogo

"Like dropping out of SFIT, starting a huge company, having kids, or never seeing you again…"

Gogo looked at Hiro with a slightly surprised expression, deep down however, she was touched that he cared so much. Hiro, realizing what he said, tried to fix it. Even though he really meant it.

"…or our friends."

Gogo grabbed Hiro by the shoulders, giving him a small smile as she got him to make eye contact with her. In a gentle voice she said.

"Hiro, we're your friends and we will be by your side the whole way, regardless of what you choose. Ok?"

Hiro smiled up at her and without a second thought, gave her a quick hug. This surprised her but she hugged him back just as tightly as he was.

"I can always count on you to make me feel better. In a way, I think all the team, including me, look up to you as our source of strength. Thanks Gogo."

Gogo was really touched by Hiro's words, no one had ever said that to her. She even felt like crying and telling Hiro she loved him right then and there. But since he said that she was their beacon of strength, she decided not to (At least, not yet). However, Gogo did want to tell him something she rarely told anyone.

"Ethel."

Hiro released himself from the hug and looked up at her, a little confused at what she said.

"What?"

"My real name, it's Ethel. Ethel Tomago."

Hiro smiled.

"You know in all the time I've known you, I never found out your real name."

Gogo rolled her eyes at the little dork who was smiling at her, as he stated the obvious.

"Well now you know, you big dork." Said Gogo sarcastically.

Hiro chuckled a little at her remark

"Yes I do…..Ethel." said Hiro as he winked at her.

Gogo playfully punched him in the arm and got up from the couch, still smiling at him as she walked to the bed.

"Don't push your luck Hamada."

Hiro shook his head, amused by her antics. He then began to make his makeshift bed on the couch.

Gogo layed down on the bed and pulled the sheets over herself. She noticed Hiro was laying down on the couch with a spare blanket over him. Gogo sat up and looked at Hiro.

"Hiro, why are you laying down on the couch?" asked Gogo giving him a confused look.

"Oh! I thought you should have the bed, I'm fine with the couch."

"Hiro its ok. Come lay down." Said Gogo

"I don't know."

"Hiro. Bed. Now." Said Gogo more sternly.

"Ok….coming."

Hiro got off the couch and took his place on the bed next to Gogo. They both pulled the covers back over one another.

"You know, I like Ethel a lot more than Gogo." Said Hiro

"I'm sure you do Hiro. Just call me Gogo though, if you call me Ethel in public I'll kill you." Said Gogo sarcastically

"What if I come up with a nickname only I can call you when it's just us?"

"I say, choose the nickname VERY carefully." Said Gogo, warning him to choose wisely.

Hiro thought for a moment, then he smiled when he thought of something clever. He looked at Gogo, who was laying down facing away from Hiro with her eyes closed. What he came up with surprised her.

"How about 'Lethal Ethel'?"

Gogo sat up and thought for a moment. She loved the nickname, so she smiled at Hiro and said.

"I like it."

"I knew you would. It shows you're strong and independent, while also showing who you really are."

"That's why I like it, now stop showing off."

Hiro chuckled and put his head on the pillow while also pulling the blankets back over himself, Gogo did the same.

"Goodnight genius." Said Gogo

"Goodnight….Ethel."

Gogo smiled and with that, both of them fell asleep peacefully.

 **AN: Hi everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and finding out Gogo's real name. Sorry for the lack of updates. I have been trying to figure how to write the story. I think it is a little slow paced and I saw some of you are wondering when we will see the 'evil Hiro'. Rest assured, we will see the evil Hiro within the next three or four chapters (tops).**

 **Also I am trying to improve my writing skills, so the beginning of this story isn't too professionally written. Once I finish the story I will try and improve these chapters. Anyway I hope you enjoyed. See ya!**


	12. A Fun Day

**AN: Hello everybody! The new chapter is up!**

The next morning Honey Lemon, Fred and Wasabi all got up a little early because Mr. Hamada said he was going to give them all a tour of the city. He went with them to go wake up Hiro and Gogo. As they approached their room, Honey lemon knocked on the door and opened it while cheerfully saying.

"Wake up sleepy heads! We have a big day ahead of….."

Honey was cut off as she saw Hiro and Gogo. The rest of the team, including Mr. Hamada walked into the room and were equally stunned.

Hiro was cuddling Gogo lovingly and his cheek was resting on her soft black hair. Also present on both of their faces, was a small smile.

Honey was trying to hold in a squeal of delight as she saw the two. Wasabi had his arms crossed and smiled in their direction. Fred just looked at them with his arms behind his back and a proud smile on his face. Mr. Hamada simply looked shocked. Honey Lemon quickly pulled out her phone and began taking pictures of the two.

The flash made Gogo's sleeping form tighten her eyelids and try to turn around. When she turned around, she put her arm around Hiro and leaned her head on his chest. Hiro simply tightened his grip on her and Gogo tightened her grip on him.

The group of college students looked at them with a 'That's so cute' expression on their faces. Honey Lemon took a few more pictures and whispered

"Awwwww. They're so cute."

This was enough to wake the sleeping lovebirds. Both Gogo and Hiro slowly opened their eyes, their barely awake forms looked at the group in front of them.

"Hi guys" they both said

Hiro and Gogo looked at each other and noticed that they were cuddling. Both of their eyes grew wide as they screamed and separated.

"Hiro! What are you doing?! Why were you cuddling me?!"

"Why were you cuddling me?!" retorted Hiro

Both of them looked at the group in front of them. Trying to tell them 'this isn't what it looks like!' and 'It's not what you think.' The team didn't believe them but they decided to play along just to make them comfortable again.

"It's ok. We didn't see anything." Said Honey

"But we did see something." Said Fred, not understanding what they were doing.

Wasabi elbowed Fred in the ribs and whispered to him

"Just play along."

"Oh. Ok. Yeah, we didn't see anything."

Hiro and Gogo both knew their friends were just pretending, but the sooner they got out of this situation the better. Mr. Hamada, understanding Hiro's frustration, decided to help him out.

"Well. Now that we have that cleared up, get ready. I am going to give you all a personal tour of the city myself."

The group then walked out of the room. Honey was the last one out and as she was closing the door she looked at Hiro and Gogo and gave them both a thumbs up, before finally closing it.

Hiro and Gogo were left sitting on the bed in an uncomfortable silence, both of their cheeks as red as a tomato.

"We should probably get dressed." Said Gogo

"Agreed. I'll go turn on Baymax." Replied Hiro nervously as he got off the bed

 **20 minutes later…..**

Hiro and Gogo both walked into the living room without a word to each other, accompanying them was Baymax. Hiro wore the outfit he bought yesterday but didn't put on his hoodie. Gogo wore her jeans and shoes that she bought but decided to just wear her red tank top and the new leather jacket she bought which looked like her old one but had a detachable hood on the neck piece (Yeah, she also got another jacket, I forgot to mention that).

As they got to the living room, both of them smelled something good coming from what they believed was the kitchen. As they walked into the kitchen they saw Mr. Hamada making omelets, bacon, and other breakfast items. The team was also helping him with a few things such as getting the plates ready, cutting up some of the ingredients, etc.

They all looked as Hiro, Gogo, and Baymax walked in and greeted them.

"Hi you two! You're just in time, breakfast is almost ready. 'Said Mr. Hamada

"Breakfast?" questioned Gogo.

"Yeah. I mean I could have just had one of my chef robots cook it but how often does a robotics prodigy get to show off his cooking skills?" said Mr. Hamada smugly

"Wow. Thanks." Said Gogo

"Don't mention it."

"Please use caution when cooking. Open flames and hot utensils can cause severe burns." Stated Baymax

"Thank you Baymax." Said Mr. Hamada

"You are welcome."

"So, do you need any more help?" asked Hiro

"Nah. I think our friends and I got it covered. You two are welcome to hang out until it's ready though."

"Ok then."

Hiro and Gogo sat on a nearby table as they watched the group cook the breakfast. Hiro then noticed someone was missing.

"Hey, where's Ryan?" asked Hiro

"Oh! I made him something quick this morning and had one of my robots take him to school."

"That's good. So where are we gonna be going today then?" asked Hiro

"I am going to take you all to the best places in the city. Including a few of the best restaurants."

"Sounds awesome!" said Fred

"Oh it will be." Replied Mr. Hamada

Once the breakfast was finished, the group all made their way to the dining room, which had a long glass table with a chandelier hanging over it and glass windows surrounding the room. This gave them a wonderful view of San Fransokyo. They all sat down at the table and began to eat. Once Wasabi took a bite of one of the omelets Mr. Hamada made he asked

"Mmmm! This is really good Mr. Hamada. How did you learn to cook like this?"

"Yeah how?" seconded Honey after taking another bite.

"Well you don't grow up with an awesome cook like Aunt Cass without picking up a few tricks. Of course I added a few of my own little secrets."

"Well you learned well." Said Gogo

"Thank you very much"

After they finished breakfast, Mr. Hamada called for his Limo to come to the front and pick them all up. As the Limo pulled up the group got in the back while Hiro put Baymax in the front. The driver's eyes opened wide as he said

"Oh no."

Once Baymax was put in the front, Hiro sat in the back with the others. The limo then went onto the bridge that lifted out of the water.

As they got onto the road Fred asked

"So where to first?"

The group looked at Mr. Hamada, anxiously waiting for a response. He smiled and said

"Everywhere."

 **(Song Start: San Fransisco)**

 **(By: Cascada)**

The team had stopped at an amusement park with the largest rides they ever saw. They had tons of lights on them and many of them were painted white and blue.

The group got on the Ferris wheel and Honey got them all to take selfies from on top of it. From the top of the Ferris wheel they could see all of San Fransokyo in the background. Next, the group is seen on the water ride with all of their hands in the air. On the bottom of the water ride, the group gets their picture taken.

The next ride the group got on is the Holo-coaster. This rollercoaster could change the track it was on automatically each time. It went through loop after loop at super high speed. Another picture of the group was taken. In the picture Hiro is shown holding on for dear life and Mr. Hamada is shown getting ready to throw up. However, next to Hiro, Gogo has her arms in the air with a joyous look on her face (She REALLY loves adrenaline).

The group got back into the limo and headed to an amazing restaurant that had robots cooking in the back. They all sat in a booth and both of the Hiro's are having a hot wing eating contest. Baymax, Honey, and Gogo are rooting for Hiro. Gogo encourages Hiro by saying

"You can do it Hiro! Show this other you who's boss!"

Wasabi and Fred are on Mr. Hamada's team. Both Hiro's were neck and neck until Mr. Hamada began to choke on a chicken wing bone. Fred and Wasabi helped him cough it up but by then Hiro had won. Gogo and Honey congratulated him. Honey gave him a bone crushing hug and Gogo just gave him a thumbs up, but she secretly wanted to hug him too.

The two Hiro's then went to the sushi bar and told two robot chefs to throw the sushi into their mouths. This was yet another contest, and the team counted in unison as both Hiro's began to catch sushi in their mouths.

"…8…9….10…..11…12…..13…..14!"

In the end Mr. Hamada caught two more sushi than Hiro. He threw up his arms in victory.

The limo then took them all to San Fransokyo tower. It wasn't as tall as Hamada Industries but the view was just as nice. As they saw the sunset Hiro said

"Now this, was a fun day."

The team all agreed as the sun was shown setting over the horizon.

 _ **Fades to Black**_

 **(Song End)**

The Limo was now driving to the middle of San Fransokyo to what appeared to be a large Arena. The arena was painted black and had lights all over the walls. Above the entrance were two holographic signs. One had a picture of a giant robot that was painted black and white, had flashing blue and red police lights on its shoulders and head, and one of its arms had what appeared to be gun on its forearm that shot armor piercing bullets. On the bottom of the sign was its name, it was called 'Ultra-Cop'

The other sign simply had an outline of a robot that only showed its glowing red eyes and the name was below it as well. This particular robot was the all-time bot fighting champion…Mega-Bot.

The team all looked up at the sign and were astounded at this large arena.

"Is this what I think it is?" asked Hiro

"Yup….Bot Fights. I built the arena so everyone can watch this absolutely awesome sport."

"I though bot fighting was illegal." Commented Wasabi.

"No, only betting on it is illegal. However, now there is a cash prize for the winners of each round. Tonight that robot up there is fighting my all-time reigning champion….Mega-Bot."

"I'm guessing that other bot has won enough battles to fight Mega-Bot?" asked Gogo

"He sure has. Rules are that you have to win twenty battles in a row to qualify and fight him. I figured it would be nice to give you all front row seats to this extraordinary event."

"Really, thanks dude!" said Fred gratefully

"You're very welcome. Now then, Hiro!"

"Yeah?"

"Are you ready, for a bot fight?"

"You bet I am!" replied Hiro

With that, they entered the arena through the V.I.P. section.

 **AN: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The next one is going to have some action.**


	13. Fight Night

**AN: Alright everyone, I thought it was time we get some more action in this story to keep it interesting! It's time for BOT-FIGHTS!**

 **I got the idea for this chapter after watching 'REAL STEEL' and thought it would be cool to mix the BH6 and RS robot fighting traditions into one. The rules are pretty simple, last bot standing wins. (In this, the robots are allowed to use weapons)**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

The team and Mr. Hamada entered the arena and found their seats outside the extra-large fight zone. The crowd was cheering and whistling loudly as they entered. Some of the men had their faces painted and painted letters on their chests that spelled the names of each bot. Flashing lights were all around. Either being waived by crowd members or being controlled by the stadium operators.

The center of the stadium had a large platform that elevated slightly off the ground. It was in the shape of a circle and on four corners of it were glowing generators of some sort.

The group of college students were astounded by this set-up.

"Wow! Bot fighting really has grown." commented Wasabi

"I know right! Look at this place!" said Honey in glee

"It is amazing isn't it? Oh, here are your seats. Front row as promised." Said Mr. Hamada gesturing towards the red leather chairs.

Everyone except Hiro and Baymax had sat down. Mr. Hamada told them to walk with him down towards a large glass control booth that displayed combo moves and the structural integrity of a robot.

Mr. Hamada sat in the chair provided and started typing in a password to give him access to the system. Hiro observed the panels and analog controls with great wonder in his eyes. Baymax just looked at everything, not focusing on anything in particular.

"Woah! Long range controls, hi-definition screens! This is an impressive setup you have here."

"Thanks. It doesn't make fighting any easier but it helps to stay more organized with the systems and all that."

"Well, I'm even more excited to see Mega-Bot. I haven't used him in my dimension for a while."

"Well then, let's hear our champion fight once again, shall we?" asked Mr. Hamada with a cocky smile.

Hiro nodded with the same confident and cocky look Mr. Hamada had. The team all sat in their seats patiently as a snack bot brought them an assortment of different goodies. The bot was simple, it was being levitated with anti-gravity technology and the snacks along with the drinks were held on a flat surface on its head.

Fred got popcorn and root-beer, Wasabi got sprite and hot dog (along with a handful of wet wipes and napkins), Honey got a salted pretzel and pink lemonade, and Gogo only wanted a coke. However, she got a pack of gum since she was running out anyway.

As the lights dimmed, a spotlight focused on the center of the arena. The crowd all observed the fighting platform as a female announcer in a red and white dress with the traditional Japanese sun symbol stood at the center of it. She had on white high heels and she had her hair up in a ponytail. Her bangs were combed to one side, covering part of her left eye.

She grabbed the microphone that came down from the ceiling and began to speak.

"Tonight! We are here to see a very special fight! Tonight, we see which bot walks out of this arena…alive! Will this new robot be able to hold his own? Or is he in for a MEGA surprise?

This will truly be a legendary fight! Without further ado, let's meet our challenger."

The announcer pointed to one corner of the ring as a platform brought up a 9 foot tall robot. The robot looked exactly like it did on the poster….only, bigger. As the spotlight focused on the bot, it was shown to be powered down, with its head lowered. The team looked at the bot and marveled at its size and structure. Hiro just looked at the large bot with wide eyes.

"Th-that's our c-competition?" asked Hiro with a stutter

"Yeah. You scared?" replied Mr. Hamada

"No, not scared exactly. I'm just not used to the bot fights having robots THAT big."

"Don't worry. We can take him."

"Right! We can do this….."

The announcer then called out the name of the robot.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I introduce to you…ULTRA-COP!"

Once they heard their bot's name get called, the operators activated him (coincidently, Ultra- Cop's operators are the San Fransokyo Police Department).

The lights on the robot activated and its head rose while the eyes flashed from blue to red repeatedly. Cop sirens could be heard emanating from the robot. It punched the ground with a loud thud and activated the gun on its right forearm. The bot shot a few rounds into the ceiling, causing the crowd to jump in their seats but then applaud afterwards. Hiro looked at the robot in a stunned silence

"We're doomed."

"*laughs* oh no were not." Said Mr. Hamada confidently.

The team was eying the robot curiously.

"That is one big robot. Especially for a bot fight. A little overkill if you ask me."

Fred, and Honey nodded in agreement. Gogo however, just placed her head on her hand and scoffed, pretending to be unimpressed.

The announcer then directed her hand to the other end of the fighting ring. Anti-gravity panels levitated and connected, making a bridge.

"And in this corner, our very own bot fighting champion! A bot so ruthless and powerful, that he has stayed our champion for over five years! It's time for some MEGA destruction! Some MEGA chaos! I am proud to introduce…..MEGA-BOT!"

A door with a slide inside appeared and pieces that looked like oversized micro-bots, slid onto the floor and the door behind them closed.

The crowd fell dead silent and curious. Hiro and the team looked with curiosity, expecting something to happen. Hiro looked at Mr. Hamada and asked in a panic.

"What's happening?! Is there something wrong with Mega-Bot?!"

"Nope. Just warming up the crowd." Replied Mr. Hamada.

Mr. Hamada pressed a green button on the control panel and everything on the screen activated. He then said.

"Activate."

Hiro looked where all the pieces of the robot were and all of them had small lights activated on them. The pieces them began to tremble and slowly started to swirl at a high speed. The crowd leaned back in their seats, anxious to see where this was going. The team held onto their seats. Even Gogo's eyes widened at the unexpected activation sequence.

The Pieces of the robot began to join together. First a large torso was formed by a few of the pieces. As each piece came together, a large bang echoed each time, signaling that each piece slammed together.

Next, two legs formed on the torso along with a pelvis. The arms came next, the fist were huge and the arms of the robot were bulky, showing these were the largest pieces of the robot. Finally, came the head. It had the two transmitters on the side (just like the original Mega-Bot) only they were slightly smaller than the head. A screen was shown on the robot's head, a smiling red face with teeth appeared on the screen. The fists of the robot slammed the ground, which caused everyone to feel a tremble. Moments after, the crowd erupted in cheers

Hiro lost his balance and had to lean on Mr. Hamada's chair. He looked up at him and said with a cocky smile

"Told you there was nothing to worry about."

Hiro simply nodded and in one word said

"Awesome."

Wasabi, Fred, and Honey stood up clapping and cheering along with the crowd. Gogo still had her head leaning on her hand but her eyes were wide and the bubble she was blowing with her gum…popped, but she was too surprised to notice.

Mega-Bot then began walking to the fighting platform. As her walked, fireworks and fire came out of the sides of his path. This made the crowd cheer louder and Honey Lemon began recording the whole thing with her phone.

Both of the robots were now in the arena. Mega-Bot appeared to be a few inches taller than Ultra-Cop. The generators that were on the ends of the circular fighting ring were one way shielding. A large blue light engulfed the ring in a dome shape and then cleared. It was a form of invisible shielding so it could give the crowd a good view.

The announcer stepped out of the fighting ring using a sensor that opened a portion of the shield for someone to exit. From another room, the same announcer said

"Two bots enter, one bot leaves. Ready….."

Mr. Hamada gripped his manual controls and so did the man controlling Ultra-Cop.

"FIGHT!"

A bell rang loudly through the stadium and the two bots raised their fists. As they approached each other, Ultra-Cop threw a hard right hook to Mega-Bot's torso. Mega-Bot fell apart into pieces once again.

The crowd was stunned and the group of college students sat in disappointment. A few seconds went by as Ultra-Cop looked at the pile of robot pieces in front of him. All of a sudden, the pieces of Mega-Bot formed a spike that uppercutted Ultra-Cop. The blow sent the robot flying back and slamming into the shield. A small surge of electricity circled around the area that the robot impacted and then faded away.

The crowd winced and made that 'Oh! That had to hurt' face. Mega-Bot them formed up once again to his original form as Ultra-Cop got back to his feet.

Ultra-Cop ran towards the enemy bot and launched a right cross. However, Mega-Bot's torso separated, causing the blow to pass right through him. Before Mega-Bot could turn around, Ultra-Cop threw a left jab that hit Mega- Bot in the face. The crowd booed at the hit Mega-Bot received. Ultra-Cop began throwing jab after jab furiously. Mega-Bot dodged 3 out of 5 and barely took any damage.

"Dude he hit us! How did he hit us?!" asked Hiro frantically

"This robot is huge, it's not easy to control ok!" retorted Mr. Hamada

After a left hook was thrown by Ultra-Cop, Mega-Bot grabbed the arm and flung the oversized robot cop over his shoulder and into another corner of the ring. Ultra-Cop activated his armor piercing machine gun that was on his forearm and began shooting at Mega-Bot.

"Gun, Gun, Gun! He's shooting at him!" yelled Hiro with great panic in his voice.

"I know, I know! I have a plan for that!" replied Mr. Hamada.

Mr. Hamada commanded Mega-bot to separate and form into a snake-like shape. The robot then 'slithered' towards Ultra-Cop, dodging all the bullets.

"Can I try?" asked Hiro

"Go right ahead." Replied Mr. Hamada leaning back so Hiro could reach the controls.

"Hiro looked at the combos, tapped on one of them, and gripped the manual controls to fight.

After returning to his original form, Mega-Bot's arms began to spin at a high speed in a helicopter style. His arms and fists came into contact with Ultra-Cop's head, hitting it hard and fast. Ultra-Cop ceased to move because the transmitter was knocked loose.

"Wow, nice one!" said Mr. Hamada

"Thanks." Replied Hiro.

"Time to finish this. May I?"

"Sure." said Hiro, giving the controls back.

Mr. Hamada grabbed the controls and put on a headband that began to glow. Hiro's eyes widened as he remembered what it was.

"Is that the neuro-transmitter for the micro-bots?"

"Yup. Don't worry no one will come to any harm. Ultra-Cop however, that's another story. Observe."

Hiro looked back at the fighting platform.

Mega-Bot grabbed the robot by both arms and a compartment opened under his neck. Micro-Bots began to flow into an opening on Ultra-Cop, flooding his entire body with the little robots. The neuro-transmitter on Mr. Hamada's head began to grow brighter as the micro-bots activated.

The micro-bots began to stab out of Ultra-Cop, Making holes and causing sparks to fly all around.

Mega-Bot turned back into 'snake form' and wrapped around Ultra-Cop. The robot shot frantically with its gun but the micro-bots wrapped around the arm and tore it off. Mega-Bot did his finishing move…He crushed Ultra-Cop slowly like a boa constrictor until he exploded and all his parts flew everywhere.

Mega-Bot changed back into his original form for the last time and stood still in the center of the fighting ring.

Mr. Hamada leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, smiling proudly.

"Now that….is how we win a bot fight."

"Woah. That was incredible!" replied Hiro

"All in the wrist." Said Mr. Hamada

The man controlling Ultra-Cop punched the keyboard in anger and lowered his head in defeat.

The crowd stood from their seats erupting in loud cheers and clapping. The group of college students in the V.I.P. section also stood up, celebrating the Hamada victory. Wasabi and Fred were jumping with their fists in the air, cheering as they did so. Honey Lemon was whistling loudly and took photos of the victory. Gogo maintained her confident eyes and clapped while standing, a small smile tugging at her lips.

The shields on the fighting platform lowered and the announcer stepped onto it with her microphone once again.

"And the winner is…..Mega-Bot!"

Mega-Bot lifted his arms in a flexing position, causing the crowd to cheer louder.

"Yeah!" yelled both Hiros in unison and then high-fived.

The college students came down from their seats and stood around the two Hamada's, congratulating them on their victory.

"You did it that was amazing!" said Honey as she hugged both of them.

"Yeah! Good job." Said Wasabi, patting them both on the back.

"I love science!" yelled Fred enthusiastically.

Gogo walked up behind Hiro and playfully pushed him forward. Hiro turned around smiling at her and she had a small smile of her own.

"Great job, genius."

"Thanks Gogo. Did you guys have a nice view from up there?"

Gogo blew a bubble with her gum and popped it. She looked to where their seats were and said

"They were ok. Something tells me there was more action going on over here though."

"I suppose there was."

The two of them stood in an awkward silence. Both of them looked around for a few seconds as they both began to blush slightly. They heard the announcer once again.

"Also! A big congratulations to Mr. Hiro Hamada for his astounding win!"

From the middle row of the arena, an overweight man with a backwards baseball cam ripped his shirt revealing a tattoo on his stomach that had a picture of Mega-Bot and the words 'Hamada Robotics' under it. He then yelled at the top of his lungs so the whole stadium could hear.

"Yeah! HAMADAS RULE!"

Mr. Hamada's and Hiro's eyes both twitched and they both had a look of disgust on their faces.

"Well, that's an image I won't get out of my head for a while." Said Mr. Hamada

"Yeah, likewise." Replied Hiro

Gogo and the others couldn't help but laugh at the event directed at both of the Hiros. Wasabi however, looked like he was going to throw up.

' _Wow, she has a beautiful laugh'_ thought Hiro. He looked at her and smiled slightly. Gogo noticed and gave him a curious look.

"What?" she asked

"N-nothing."

"Spit it out Hiro." Said Gogo sternly.

"Oh, it's just…..you have a beautiful laugh."

Gogo chuckled lightly at the unexpected compliment and playfully punched Hiro in the arm.

"Thanks genius."

"Y-your welcome." Replied Hiro

Hiro blushed and turned a bright red color. Even Gogo's cheeks turned red. Though she would never admit it, Gogo was flattered. They were both interrupted by Mr. Hamada and the others, who were waiting for them so they could all leave.

"Come on you two. We're going to Mr. Hamada's house to celebrate!" said Honey Lemon

Hiro and Gogo then followed after them. Baymax appeared beside the whole group

"If I may comment, that was SICK." Said Baymax

"Believe me, that was the opposite of cool." Said Fred.

Baymax titled his head, signaling that he was confused.

"I believe there is a misunderstanding. I used SICK in the disgusting meaning"

"Amen to that." Said Wasabi, trying hard not to throw up.

As they exited the building, Fred suddenly got an idea. He stood in front of the group, stopping them in their tracks.

"Guys wait! I just had a great idea!"

"You had an idea?" said Gogo in disbelief.

"Yes! I just thought of a great nickname for Mr. Hamada!"

"Really? Let me hear it." Said Mr. Hamada, signaling for Fred to continue.

"Mega-Hiro" Fred said as he motioned his arms for dramatic effect.

The team all looked at Mr. Hamada, who was pondering his 'nickname' choice. He then held his head up high and put his arms to his sides.

"Mega-Hiro huh? I like the sound of that."

 **AN: Hello everybody! How you like the new chapter? Comment and favorite if you feel like it. Sorry about the update time. Till next time.**

 **Also if there are any Hirogo fans, or anyone good with romance in general, feel free to give me advice on how to make Hiro and Gogo interact romantically better. I am trying to incorporate it good in the story but sadly romance isn't an easy style of writing for me so I don't think I'm doing a very good job. So just PM me or tell me in the comments. Thanks!**


	14. Feelings Revealed

**AN: Alright everyone. From this point on Mr. Hamada is going to be referred to as 'Mega-Hiro' on some occasions. Just putting it out there. Anyway enjoy!**

The group of college students all arrived back at Mega-Hiro's mansion, all of them ready to celebrate the bot-fight victory. All of them got into their swimsuits that they bought on the way back from the bot fight, Mr. Hamada's treat of course. They all went to the outdoor pool on top of Mr. Hamada's mansion. Everyone except Baymax, due to being out all day, Hiro put him into his charging station.

The pool was about 10 feet deep (This made it good for diving), 50 feet long, and 30 feet wide. On the end of it there was a hot tub that had seats inside that were built to fit the shape of most body types. The seats had little jets that sprayed out the water at a higher pressure, giving the one sitting down, a massage-like experience.

On the edges there were poolside lounge chairs with arm-rests. Mr. Hamada went to the two that were facing San Fransokyo so he could lay down and take in the view of the city.

Honey Lemon was laying down on a floating pool chair with her pink one-piece swimsuit. She closed her eyes and took in the relaxing feeling of floating on water, not a worry in the world.

Wasabi was in the hot tub with his Dark green swim shorts. His arms were spread on the edges of the hot tub, enjoying the massage sensation the seats gave him.

Gogo was sitting down in a lounge chair, looking at a magazine about the motorcycles and bikes this dimension had. She was rather impressed and amazed at the ones she was observing, a majority of them were developed by Hamada Industries. She made a mental note to ask Mr. Hamada about them later. Gogo was wearing a Bra Top and had her usual tight athletic shorts covering her waist and upper thighs, only these shorts were also meant to be swam in, all of which was black (the shorts have red stripes on the sides though).

Hiro was swimming a few laps in the pool in his Red and black swim shorts. After about 5 laps he sat down at the edge of the pool, close to where Gogo was. He grabbed a towel and dried off his hair a little.

"Hey Gogo, what are you reading?" asked Hiro curiously

Gogo looked up from her magazine to look at Hiro. She smiled and lifted the magazine a little so Hiro could see the cover. Then she answered.

"I'm reading this magazine about the motorcycles and Bikes they have in the city. A lot of them look pretty impressive. Very aero-dynamic and fast, but not fast enough." Said Gogo

Hiro chuckled after she finished her sentence. She looked at him, wondering what was so funny.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing, just thinking about how the transportation industry will react when you finish your Mag-Lev bike and you say that theirs weren't fast enough." Replied Hiro

Gogo snickered at his comment and looked back at her magazine. Hiro got out of the pool and sat down on a chair that was next to her so he could see the magazine as well.

"I think of that too. I can't wait to finally finish it and accomplish my goal." Said Gogo with the smile still present on her face as she thought about the day that finally happened.

"Well I know that you will, you're not the type to give up easily." Said Hiro as he put his hand on her shoulder, showing Gogo he had faith in her.

"You got that right."

Gogo sat looking at her magazine and her smile faded slightly as she thought for a moment.

"You know…..you have a pretty good grasp on mechanical engineering, maybe when we get back home you can help me out with my bike sometime." Suggested Gogo as her cheeks turned a slight shade of red, thankful she was able to hide it.

Hiro was surprised, but honored that Gogo asked him for help.

"Are you saying, you need my help?" asked Hiro happily

"I don't NEED your help, but I would greatly appreciate it." Corrected Gogo

"Well…sure! Of course I'll help." Said Hiro enthusiastically

"Good. Glad to hear." Said Gogo

In all truth, Gogo asked for Hiro's help so she could spend more time with him at the 'Nerd Lab'. She thought he was the only guy who actually understood her and the more time she could spend with him, the better.

Both of them then heard someone yell out by the pool

"Hey Guys!"

Everyone looked at the source of the voice, it was Fred. He was in blue and yellow swim-shorts and had his chest puffed out as he looked at everyone.

"Check this out!"

Fred then began running to the diving board and jumped right onto it. He flew up 10 feet into the air and yelled out

"CANNONBALL!"

He then crashed into the water and a tsunami of water flew towards everyone. Honey Lemon fell off her floating chair, into the water. Wasabi was splashed in the face by all the water while he was in the hot tub. Mr. Hamada had on a panicked face as he hid behind his lounge chair with his arms over his head, but he still got wet.

Hiro looked over at Gogo whose eyes widened at the large portion of water heading her way. Hiro also remembered the magazine she was reading and didn't want her to get disappointed if it got wet, so he stood in front of her. Hiro was hit with all the water and the only part of Gogo that got wet was her legs but everything else was safe.

She looked at Hiro who was dripping wet. He turned around to look at her with a small nervous smile that showed his teeth (along with the little gap in-between his teeth). She laughed a little and with a smile, she sarcastically said

"My hero."

Hiro's cheeks turned a bright shade of red but he didn't try to hide it this time. Gogo saw this, and now she was sure that she really liked this 'kid'.

When Fred rose out of the water he looked around and saw the angry faces of Wasabi and Mega-Hiro (Since Gogo and Hiro are in their own little world at the moment).

"Dude! Really?!" yelled Wasabi, greatly annoyed

"Friendly Fire!" yelled Mr. Hamada

"Don't you mean 'friendly flooding'?" asked Fred as he laughed a little.

This didn't seem to help, as it only made the two narrow their eyes at him. Honey Lemon then came out of the water and held onto her chair to float. With her other hand she lifted her hair out of her eyes and yelled out happily

"Woooo! Nice one Freddy!"

Fred smiled proudly and thanked her. He then looked at the other two with the same smile.

"At least someone knows a good cannonball when they see it."

Everyone then went back to what they were doing before the 'Tsunami'. However, everyone told Fred not to do another cannonball because it was clear that the water level decreased by 5 inches.

Hiro picked up his towel to dry himself off once again but realized it was soaking wet, just like him. Gogo smiled at Hiro and handed him her towel. He accepted it gratefully.

"Thanks."

"You look like you need it more than I do."

Hiro looked over at Mr. Hamada and noticed he was looking at them. He smiled a little before turning back around on his lounge chair. Hiro finished up with Gogo's towel and brought her a new one, just so she could have one.

"Thanks." Said Gogo

"No problem. I'm going to go talk to 'myself' for a while, ok?" said Hiro, Pun intended

"Aw. You're leaving me already?" said Gogo with a pout and puppy dog eyes.

Hiro laughed a little at her sarcastic attitude. That's part of the reason he liked her, she was so original.

"Don't worry. I'll be back." said Hiro reassuringly

"You better." Said Gogo sternly, her smile returning

Gogo went back to reading her magazine as Hiro walked up to Mr. Hamada. Hiro sat down on the lounge chair next to him. Mr. Hamada noticed Hiro sat next to him and after a few moments of silence, he said.

"So, how'd it go?" asked Mr. Hamada

"How'd what go?" asked Hiro nervously.

"You know…Gogo. We might be from different dimensions but I know when we like someone."

"So you liked her too?" asked Hiro, relieved Mr. Hamada understood his situation.

"For a while. My feelings for her diminished once the team split apart. That doesn't mean you won't end up with her though." Said Mr. Hamada reassuringly

"You think so?" asked Hiro as he glanced back over at Gogo for a brief second.

"I know so. From what I saw, it looks like she likes you too."

"I really hope she does. That would make me so happy to have her in my life." Said Hiro softly as he continued to look at Gogo.

"I have faith that you will. No one can resist the old Hiro Hamada charm." Said Mr. Hamada in a cocky manner.

Hiro laughed but agreed. Mr. Hamada layed flat on the lounge chair and so did Hiro. They both looked up at the stars in the sky and continued talking.

"So why do you like her?" asked Mr. Hamada

"Where do I begin? She's beautiful, smart, a great friend, and…just, really cares about me." Said Hiro softly as he looked at the sky and then took another glance at Gogo, who was talking to Honey Lemon. The two made eye contact for a moment and Hiro quickly looked back up to the sky.

"But? "Asked Mr. Hamada, knowing there was something else.

"But, she is two years older than me and…I know she can do better." replied Hiro, looking saddened.

Mega-Hiro sat up and looked at Hiro.

"Ok. Age doesn't matter. Girls date guys older than them all the time. It's like saying 'its ok when the guy is older but when the girl is older it's Weeeeiiiirrrrrdddd." Stated Mr. Hamada

"I suppose your right about that."

"Of course I am. I'm not going to let 'myself' get sad. I don't roll like that."

The two Hiros then heard a scream and turned around

 **GOGO**

A few minutes after Hiro left, Honey Lemon came and sat on the lounge chair next to Gogo.

"Oh man. Freddy can sure cannonball huh?"

"Yeah, I guess." Replied Gogo

After a few moments of silence, Gogo felt that Honey would be the most understanding when it came to her current situation.

"Honey Lemon. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Gogo. What's up?"

Gogo sat up on her lounge chair and turned so she was facing Honey.

"Well…I know this isn't like me but….you see, I like this boy…."

Honey Lemon quickly sat up and had a large smile on her face, anxiously wanting to be a part of this conversation.

"OMG! Who?"

Gogo looked at the lounge chair where Hiro was sitting and noticed he was looking at her as well. The made eye contact for a brief second before Hiro turned around.

"H-Hiro." replied Gogo nervously

Honey Lemon let out a loud scream and everyone looked at her, scared out of their minds. Honey looked at all of them, realizing what she did.

"Heh. Sorry everyone. I just….saw a cute purse on my, phone."

Everyone calmed down and relaxed once more. Honey looked back at Gogo with an apologetic smile.

"Can you yell a little louder, I don't think they heard you in CANADA!" said Gogo angrily

Honey lemon looked down a littles saddened. Gogo, realizing what she did, put her head in her hands and in an apologetic tone said

"Uh, I'm sorry Honey Lemon. I'm just stressed out over this, I've never felt like this about anyone before."

"It's ok Gogo. Just tell me why you like Hiro. I promise you, I can help."

Gogo trusted Honey, she was the only Girl-Friend she had on the team. So Gogo decided to let it out.

"I like him because…. he's nice, he respects and understands my independence, and…..He's one of the best friends I ever had. Sometimes I also see a bit of myself in him."

Once Gogo looked up at Honey, she saw that Honey was crying, but smiling. Honey wiped her tears with the towel next to her and smiled proudly at Gogo. Then she put her hands on Gogo's shoulders while looking her in the eye.

"Gogo, if that is really how you feel about him, then tell him, don't wait until you lose him. I know that if you really love him, then things will work out great for you two. I promise that."

Gogo smiled a little at Honey's confidence in her.

"Thanks." Said Gogo

Honey Lemon nodded and that was when everyone heard lightning coming from above them.

 **Normal POV**

Mr. Hamada noticed the lightning coming from above them and stood up from his lounge chair.

"Alright everyone! Looks like it's going to rain soon. We should get inside."

Everyone did just that. They gathered their stuff and as they re-entered the mansion, Mr. Hamada opened up the computer panel by the door and swiped a switch downward, making the pool and hot tub get covered. He then closed the door leading inside.

Everyone got cleaned up and got dressed into their pajamas. Everyone except Hiro and Mr. Hamada were in their rooms. They were discussing the plans for tomorrow. The reason this was a surprise was because it was going to be the crown jewel of their tour.

"So what are we gonna be doing tomorrow?" asked Hiro

"Oh, something great. Tomorrow, I am going to give all of you a tour of Hamada Industries." replied Mr. Hamada happily

Hiro's eyes widened. He was finally going to be able to see the company he has the potential of building.

"Really! That is so great! The others are going to be so excited."

"I'm sure they will be. Now then, you better get some sleep. You don't wanna keep your 'girlfriend' waiting." Said Mr. Hamada, winking at Hiro as he walked to his own room.

"Right. Good night, me."

"Good night to you as well, other me."

Hiro then walked into his room and there was Gogo, she had been patiently waiting for him to come to bed.

"About time Hiro." Said Gogo impatiently.

"Sorry, Mr. Hamada was just telling me the plans for tomorrow."

"Really? What are we going to be doing?"

"It's a surprise." Said Hiro mysteriously

"Oh, I see. Well I won't push you to tell me then." said Gogo

"*laughs* Good. Goodnight Gogo."

"Hiro wait." said Gogo, making Hiro sit up.

"Yeah?"

"I have to tell you something." Said Gogo nervously.

"What is it?" asked Hiro, worry present in his voice.

After a few moments of silence, Gogo came to the conclusion that now wasn't the best time to tell him.

"Uh…never mind. Goodnight Hiro."

Gogo then layed back down, facing the opposite of Hiro. Hiro put his head back on his pillow. He wanted to tell Gogo how he felt as well, but sadly, he didn't have the courage to. At least, not yet.

Mr. Hamada was standing by the window in his room, looking at the Hamada Industries tower. He lifted his right arm so he could see the control panel on it, then he swiped a few times and pressed a red button. He looked back at the tower and saw a large bolt of lightning hit the antenna on top of it. He looked back at the control panel on his arm and it said

'Power Absorption: In Progress'

Mr. Hamada smiled and put his arm back down. He then went to bed and slipped under the covers.

 _ **Meanwhile at Hamada Industries…..**_

The lightning hit the top of the tower. It flowed through large cables, down into the large 7 story building connected to the tower. The spinning objects inside kept the lightning flowing, using centripetal force, as to not allow it to die down. Hamada Industries scientists were operating glass panels with holographic keyboards at the bottom of the 'Lightning Generator'. They directed the power absorbed from the lightning to the many assembly lines underneath the tower.

Electrified cables were seen flowing to energy orbs in cylindrical containers. The mechanical arms grabbed the energy orbs out of the containers and put them into the Mega-bots (there are different sized energy cells/orbs that are put into each bot). There were hundreds of assembly lines shown, each was either building Mega-Bots or inserting power sources.

Long rows of Mega-Bots are shown standing side by side for hundreds of meters. A view of a single Mega-Bot's eye is shown. The eye powers on, first glowing blue and then turning a menacing red.

 _ **Fades To black**_

 **AN: Oh boy. It looks like Mega-Hiro is cooking something up :o**

 **Keep reading to find out what happens.**

 **Also, Thanks to the people who gave me advice on writing romance. Comment or PM me to tell me if I did a good job. Thanks again :)**


	15. The Evil Revealed

The next morning finally came. Today, the team was going to get a personal tour of Hamada Industries by the creator and CEO himself. They were approaching the building from the front entrance. Usually Mr. Hamada entered through his V.I.P parking structure, but he wanted his special guests to see the building, starting from the main lobby.

The group of college students stood in front of the main entrance. This was the way they entered through when they first came to find Mr. Hamada, but at that time, they were taken to the elevator and didn't get a chance to get a good look around. As Mr. Hamada walked up to the door, it opened automatically and as the team entered, Mr. Hamada used his arm to gesture around as he proudly said

"Welcome to Hamada Industries!"

The group was in awe. They never saw the building so alive before. The main Lobby contained a large circular reception desk in the center of it. On the sides of the Lobby were white sofas for people to wait for various things. In the middle of the lobby, floating directly above the reception desk, was the traditional 'H' symbol glowing a bright purple with the chrome ring around it. Guards were posted all around and escalators leading to the next floor.

Inside the lobby, they could all hear a robotic female voice repeating this line over and over again.

'Welcome to Hamada Industries. Where the top minds of science and technology work to give you a better life, a better future, a better tomorrow. Founder and CEO of Hamada Industries…Hiro Hamada…..has revolutionized science and given humanity the key to the future. A prodigy at a young age, Hiro Hamada has shown that nothing is impossible. As long as you can think it, you can do it.'

"I never get tired of hearing that." Said Mr. Hamada

They approached the security checkpoint that was in front of the escalators and the guards let him pass once greeting him properly.

"Morning sir." Said one of the guards as he opened the security checkpoint for Mr. Hamada to pass.

"Morning Vic! How's the flow today?"

"Sales are up and so is productivity." Replied the guard happily.

"That's what I like to hear!"

Mr. Hamada walked through and Just as the college students were about to pass, the guard quickly closed the gate in front of them. The group stopped dead in their tracks. They looked at the guard, who was giving them a questionable look. Even though he was wearing a mask that covered everything but his eyes, the team could still sense the unease in his expression. Mr. Hamada turned around and looked at the team and then back at the guard who questioned him.

"Are they with you sir?"

"Yes. Don't worry, they're my guests." confirmed Mr. Hamada

The guard simply nodded and opened the gate using the control panel. Wasabi and Fred looked back at the guard as he used two of his fingers to point to his eyes and then turned his hand to point at them, signaling 'I have my eye on you'. Wasabi and Fred flashed nervous smiles and started walking slowly.

Gogo noticed, and pulled the two from their collars.

"Women up you two. The guard is just messing with you."

They all continued walking and started up the escalator. Wasabi and Fred looked back at the guard and saw him pull out his fighting stick, hitting it in his other hand a few times to intimidate them. Fred and Wasabi both gulped and began to sweat, while Gogo just rolled her eyes.

As they reached the second floor, Mr. Hamada led his guests down a long hallway that had glass windows on one side, which showed the outside.

"So where are we heading first?" asked Hiro.

"Our first stop is the…"

"The chemistry department." Finished Mr. Hamada

The room was full of scientists on high tech machines. They were jotting down data and working on high-tech supercomputers. Chemicals were being mixed and tested all around.

"OMG! This place is so awesome!" exclaimed Honey Lemon excitedly

"Yes it is. In the past year we have discovered the cures for all forms of cancer, aids, Alzheimer's, and dementia,"

"You did?" asked Honey Lemon

"Yeah. I mean think of all the lives we saved. So many families are going to see their loved ones live for years." responded Mr. Hamada

Hiro noticed his other version shared the same idea about helping people and the good of mankind. Hiro truly wished he would be able to accomplish these goals and do what Tadashi wanted…Help.

Mr. Hamada had everyone get into the elevator that began going down to the 7 story building on the side of the tower.

"Why are we going back down?" asked Wasabi

"Simple" replied Mr. Hamada "I am going to show you one of my MOST favorite inventions. The one that put my company on top."

"Can you give us a hint of what it is?" asked Honey Lemon.

"Let me put it this way…It solves the power crisis."

As the elevator was nearing its stop the group inside the elevator began hearing a buzzing noise and something that sounded like lightning. There was a case on the side of the elevator that Mr. Hamada opened. Inside there were special goggles that were colored white and blue. The team was told to each get a pair as what they were about to see had a chance of blinding them if the naked eye was exposed to it for too long. They all put on their goggles and as the elevator door opened, a bright light flashed for a moment until their eyes adjusted.

Inside was a giant machine that was spinning furiously and had what appeared to be electricity visibly surging on the spinning mechanisms attached to the machine. There were large cables going underneath the machine that looked like they were entering the tower. There were multiple platforms going up to each level of the machine, each containing computers and the scientists controlling them. Directly ahead of them was the main control system that controlled the machine, along with about 15 scientists controlling holographic panels.

"What is that?" asked Hiro loudly so everyone could hear.

"That…is the Hamada industries 'Lightning Generator.' It has the power to supply all of San Fransokyo with unlimited energy for over a year, including those who spend their time glued to TV and video games all day long." Replied Mr. Hamada, laughing a little at the end.

"Dude! It's huge!"

"OOOHHHH Yeah. The bigger size helps us manage it better."

"How did you manage to make something that could harness the power of lightning? Isn't that impossible?" asked Gogo slightly raising her voice so he could hear her over the rumbling of the machine.

"Well the hardest par was getting it to strike a certain spot. Since lightning is both positively and negatively charged, using the laws of magnetism was difficult ( **Opposites attract. Meaning you can't attract something that has both charges)**. The first step was making something that could reach up close enough to be able to get a bolt of lightning to hit it. Another thing is that lightning strikes fast, its estimated to only strike for 0.2 seconds, so that meant we had to be precise and quick. Since neutral objects also have both charges, science say it can still attract but it is a relatively weak attraction. So we figured that we establish the positive and negative charges in the antenna. Now, since it is a weak charge, we found a way to heighten the charges so they could be close enough to the charges of lighting, making it slightly stronger. After a couple of tests, we found that it worked and in almost every storm we were able to attract 3 to 7 bolts of lighting per storm. That was all we needed and now we can power this city for generations to come"( **I don't know much about science, but i figure this is close to the theory)**

"Impressive." Said Gogo, not really showing any signs of it though

"So you managed to make the impossible?" asked Wasabi surprised.

"Nothing is impossible as long as you put your mind to it" replied Mr. Hamada pointing to his head.

"Wow" said Hiro, barely above a whisper, but Gogo managed to hear him.

Little by little Gogo started to think she would lose Hiro all together. Don't get her wrong, she was proud of what he could accomplish, but just knowing she could lose him completely to this life of fame, fortune, and well…. everything. How on earth could she convince him to be with her? With all this glory and helping the world, she really didn't know what was the right choice. Gogo just had to come to terms that Hiro is capable of so much more.

After briefly exploring the 'Lightning Generator' everyone left in the elevator to explore other parts of the building.

The team was overwhelmed with how much could be accomplished when you really put your mind to it. As the day went on Mr. Hamada showed them every department in the building. Chemistry, engineering, physics, and his personal favorite…robotics.

As they entered the Robotics facility Hiro and the others saw rows of robotic arms assembling robots, specifically Mega-Bots. There were holographic screens that showed the inner workings of the robots. The robotic arms were VERY specifically coded and programmed to treat the parts with absolute precision and caution, giving them a zero percent chance of making any kind of mistake. Scientists in white lab coats had people with missing limbs try on new robotic prosthetic limbs. A man in a nearby room had lost his legs in a car crash and had new ones surgically connected to him. The cells and nerves had connected to the transmitters in the legs. The group stopped to look at the man through the window.

They saw a scientist grab him by the arm and lift him up. Without any difficulty, the man walked as if he never lost his legs in the first place. He smiled in revelation that his life could go back to normal.

Honey Lemon cried tears of joy as she saw the once crippled man walk again. Wasabi shed a tear as well and Fred smiled happily. Even Gogo stopped doing her stern look and changed it to a more sentimental and happy look, for a brief moment at least.

"Wow, it's nice to see what robotics is really capable of accomplishing." Said Hiro

"Yeah, it really is. And prosthetic limbs are just the beginning of helping people." said Mr. Hamada

Mr. Hamada heard his phone go off and he reached into his pocked to pick it up. After seeing it was his secretary, he excused himself and picked it up to see what she wanted. The team stood silently for a few moments as Mr. Hamad finished his call. He walked back to the team and explained what he had to do.

"Well it looks like we'll have to put a hold on the tour guys. I got a meeting to go to. Completely slipped my mind, but don't worry, I've shown you guys around enough to know your way. You can just look around and if you get lost just ask one of the guards where to go. I'll be back in about an hour."

With that Mr. Hamada took a nearby elevator to the top floor for his meeting. The team just browsed around like he said. Hiro stayed in the robotics lab, Honey of course went back to the chemistry department, Wasabi and Fred just went to all of them to kill time. Gogo went to Engineering and looked around for about an hour. She looked at some of the vehicles and equipment they were making and after a while, she got bored. When over an hour went by she figured the team all met up at Mr. Hamada's office. Once heading to the top floor, Gogo greeted the secretary and explained how she knew Mr. Hamada. The secretary allowed her to go. However, the secretary didn't really buy it so she pushed a button under the desk calling for the guards.

Gogo reached the front door of Mr. Hamada's office and heard talking coming from inside. Gogo opened the door slightly so she could see inside. Gogo saw Mr. Hamada pacing back and forth by his desk with a man sitting in a chair in front of him. The man had three guards behind his chair with their arms behind their backs. Gogo listened to the conversation that occurred inside.

"Listen Mr. Krei, I know what I am doing sounds unfair to you but….."

"It is unfair! You have drowned out my company's resources to use for your sick robotics experiments and I will not have it!" yelled the man now revealed to be Alistair Krei.

Gogo's eyes widened. She hadn't seen Krei since the incident at Krei Tech Industries and here he was. Krei looked different from before, his hair was combed the same way but was almost completely gray and showed signs of a bald spot on the back. His skin had minor but visible wrinkles on it. He wore the same blue suit but had a black tie in the middle of his button up shirt.

"You will not have it? *light chuckle* In case you have forgotten Mr. Krei, I did save your life….you owe me."

"I did, but by now I think I have more than repaid my debt to you. If you don't stop now my company will go bankrupt and have to shut down."

Mr. Hamada turned his back to Krei and looked at pile of paperwork on his desk that showed the inventory for all the technology Krei Tech still had available. Mr. Hamada looked out the window in front of him and put his hands behind his back.

"Mr. Krei, tell me, do you know about sacrifice?"

Krei looked confused, and so did the speedster behind the doors.

"We need to make sacrifices to accomplish goals. I'm afraid in order to help the people of the world….I am going to need everything you have left at Krei Tech. ESPECIALLY anything I can use for my robots."

"WHAT!? You can't do that! I won't agree to this!" yelled Krei as he got out of his seat.

The guards pulled Mr. Krei back and tried to put him back in his seat. When Krei refused, a guard used his fighting stick to hit Krei in the stomach, making him sit down. Mr. Hamada pressed a button on the communicator he had on his ear. Once he did, a black robotic mask formed over his face. It was a form of a smooth glass-like metal. Two red lights shown on the screen in front of the mask where the eyes were. They were squinted to look angry. The mask covered all around Mr. Hamada's head, accept for his hair which hung over. Mr. Hamada's voice was synchronized to sound deep and echo slightly. He turned and looked at Krei's frightened face

"Don't tell me what I can't do. I am in charge. If I want something I just take it."

Mr. Hamada began walking around Krei's chair menacingly. Gogo's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head because of the fear and shock she just experienced.

"But…" started Krei

"But nothing! I make the rules here Krei, not you, and just to make myself clear….."

Mr. Hamada opened a large window with the push of a button and signaled his guards to bring Krei and his chair over to it.

"W-wait, wait, what are you doing!?" screamed Krei in panic.

The guards leaned Krei's chair backwards to the window. Krei's hair blew in the wind as he heard the traffic down below. Mr. Hamada put his foot on the edge of Krei's chair. Gogo didn't want anything to happen to Krei, but something prevented her from going in. All she could do was watch.

"Tell me Mr. Krei…How long do you think it takes to hit the bottom?"

Mr. Krei looked down at the streets below.

"I-I don't know." responded Krei.

"You don't know *chuckles*. Let's test it then shall we?"

"W-what?!"

The guards released Krei and he began falling to his doom. He screamed as the seconds went on. Just as he was about to hit the ground, a strand of microbots grabbed his legs and stopped him. The chair however, broke on impact. The microbots lifted Krei back up to the office and the guards restrained him once again but Krei was too shocked to struggle.

Mr. Hamada leaned forward to look Krei in the eye.

"So let me ask you….. any objections?"

Krei simply leaned his head down in defeat.

"Thanks for cooperating. Get him out of here."

With that tone guard took Krei out a secret door. The last tow guards then started a new topic of conversation.

"So, what are we going to do about those people from the other dimension?"

"That other version of me seems to have potential in accomplishing great things. No harm is to come to him. If the events of his dimension are similar to mine, at least up to a certain point, then maybe we can convince him to do what I did… and give him a great future." Replied Mr. Hamada.

"And…the others?" asked the other guard.

"We will get rid of them…eventually. They are a distraction to my other version. Take them out, and there won't be anything standing in his way. Then he will know that it was necessary soon enough. Until then, we will just keep an eye on them." Exclaimed Mr. Hamada.

Gogo snapped out of her shocked state and realized what just happened. She leaned back.

"Oh my gosh! I got to warn the others."

Gogo turned around and noticed three guards behind her with their arms crossed.

"You're not warning anyone."

The guard grabbed her arm with one hand but Gogo twisted his wrist and flipped him over her shoulder. The other two guards acted quickly, trying to grab her once again. One guard got a swift roundhouse kick to the face and the other dodged a punch form Gogo but received a knee to the groin. The guard Gogo flipped stood up quickly and put his arms around her long enough for the other two guards to grab her arms and hold her in place. Gogo looked at the doors that led to Mr. Hamada's office as they opened. Out stepped Mr. Hamada himself as he looked at Gogo with his menacing mask still on.

"Hello Tomago."

With that Mr. Hamada punched Gogo hard in the face, making her black out instantly.

 **AN: Well it looks like Mr. Hamada has finally revealed his evil side. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Leave a review and favorite if you liked.**

 **Til next time!**


	16. Captured

Gogo was laying down on a hard floor passed out. She began to open her eyes, blinking a bit to adjust her vision. She sat up and rubbed her head, feeling a bit dizzy before having it go away.

Gogo looked around to see where she was. She was in a large room with power generators on both sides of the room. The generators had large cables on top of them that connected above Gogo. She then realized that she was inside a cylindrical cage with an energy field all around it. The energy field had a light blue glow and every few seconds an energy wave went down the cage making a humming sound. Gogo stood up on her feet and walked around her cell, eyeing it curiously.

"Have a nice nap?" asked a deep voice with an echo.

Gogo quickly turned her head to see Mr. Hamada with his menacing mask on. He was leaning forward in a chair looking at her with the glowing red eyes of the mask. Gogo's scared face turned into a stern look as she walked to the edge of the cage and formed her hands into fists.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?! Let me out of this thing!" yelled Gogo angrily

"* _laughs_ * I can't do that. If I let you out, you'll tell the others about my REAL intentions." Replied Mr. Hamada as he stood u from his chair and walked up to the cage.

"Why are you doing this?!" asked Gogo

"Because the Hiro from your dimension has a great future ahead of him and you and the others aren't helping…you're getting in the way."

"The Hiro from our dimension is a Hero…you aren't" said Gogo sternly

"*chuckles* I was once. But after realizing that the people we saved saw me as weak and unimportant to the team, I decided to show them what Hiro Hamada could really do."

"What did you do?" asked Gogo, grinding her teeth angrily and narrowing her eyes at Mr. Hamada

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he replied

Mr. Hamada turned away as Gogo lifted her fists and slammed them onto the inside of the force field while saying…

"Answer me!" Gogo's hands were shocked when she hit the force-field, then she stumbled back.

"Don't bother. That force field is inescapable." Said Mr. Hamada not even looking at Gogo.

"The others will realize I'm gone. You can't keep me trapped in here forever."

"I don't plan to." He replied

The doors that entered the large room opened as the guards Gogo had fought came in.

One guard had a wrist brace, the other had his jaw wrapped in bandages, and the last was holding an icepack over his pants where his groin would be. Mr. Hamada looked at the three guards.

"Seriously? You guys are trained in every fighting style imaginable and you got beat by this girl who's barely over five feet tall?"

"Well that girl had a strong knee" said the guard with the groin injury as he winced a little.

"We underestimated her. It won't happen again sir." said the guard with the wrist brace as the others nodded in agreement.

"It better not." Replied Mr. Hamada as he turned back to Gogo

"You won't get away with this. Hiro and the team will stop you."

"I am Hiro…The better Hiro, the better man." Said Mr. Hamada

"My Hiro is twice the man you are!" yelled Gogo

"Your Hiro? *chuckles* I'm starting to think you like him back."

"Like him back?" asked Gogo

"Aww, you don't know? He loooovvvvees you. Trust me though, his life is better without you."

Gogo didn't even hear Mr. Hamada finish his sentence. All she could think about was Hiro. The boy she loved…loved her back. It seemed too good to be true. That is what Gogo was thinking 'it's too good to be true', because she knew she couldn't trust Mr. Hamada. However, deep down she thought it WAS true. Gogo, realizing Mr. Hamada was still present, snapped back to reality.

"What are you going to do with me then?" asked Gogo

"That all depends on your behavior. I might release you or…well, let's hope it doesn't come to that." Said Mr. Hamada leaning forward to face her.

"I'm not scared of you." Said Gogo sternly with her eyes still narrowed.

"You should be. You act tough but deep down…you're frightened."

"No I'm not." Replied Gogo

"I swear Tomago, you may act tough…but when this is all over, I will make you see the truth, I will get you to show your weakness, and I. will. BREAK YOU!" yelled Mr. Hamada as he slammed the cage force field, making Gogo stumble back

Mr. Hamada turned around and walked out the door. The guards looked over at Gogo and followed Mr. Hamada out the doors as well.

"I can't believe she managed to almost beat us." Said the guard with the icepack

"Don't think too much about it guys. We still have our Dignity." Replied the guard with the bandages.

"That's right, High-Five!" said the guard with the wrist brace.

After high-fiving, the guard with the brace grabbed his wrist in pain and leaned down slightly.

"Ow, bad idea, bad idea!" he yelled

"This dignity thing is a one way streak isn't it?" asked the guards to the one with the wrist brace as he looked at them.

"We're the brawn not the brain!" he replied and went out the door as the other two followed.

Mr. Hamada looked at the door behind him that contained Gogo's cell, closing it as he turned back around, taking off his mask as he did so. He had an evil grin on his face that quickly faded shortly after

Gogo was still standing in her cell and decided to sit down with her face showing an obviously sad expression. All Gogo could do was sit there thinking about Hiro and the others, hoping they would realize what was really going on.

Night time fell among the city of San Fransokyo. The halls slowly got silent as all the employees of Hamada Industries flooded out the building, all going home to turn in for the night. The nerd group met in a waiting room on one of the upper floors looking out the window at the glowing city in front of them. Hiro was looking out the window, wondering where Gogo was. She had been gone the longest and as time went by, Hiro began to worry where she was. The members of the group were all concerned about Hiro since he had been acting stranger than usual lately. Honey Lemon, being the sentimental girl she was, walked up to Hiro as the other two boys stayed sitting down.

"Hiro what's wrong?"

"Oh…it's nothing." He replied.

"Come on Hiro, you can tell me." Said Honey, hoping to get an answer.

"Nothing is wrong, I'm fine" said Hiro with the most obviously fake smile in the world.

"Is this about your crush on Gogo?" whispered HL.

"WHAT! I don't have a crush on Gogo!" yelled Hiro in shock at her knowing about that.

"Come on Hiro, you two would make an excellent couple." Said HL with a smile.

"H-how do you know about that?" whispered Hiro.

"With all due respect, you make it kind of obvious. Also, she told me" She replied

"Told you what?" asked Hiro curiously

"Well…she likes you too." Replied Honey happily

"Really?!" yelled Hiro with enthusiasm.

"Yup…" said HL as she leaned downed to whisper in Hiro's ear.

"…I call Maid of Honor at the wedding." Said Honey in a joking manner (Mostly )

Hiro's cheeks reddened as he heard that. He chuckled nervously.

"Thanks Honey Lemon…"

"…this will help reveal my feelings to her when the time is right." Finished Hiro

Honey Lemon Hugged Hiro tightly and released him after saying.

"I bet Aunt Cass is looking forward to those kids." Said HL jokingly

"HONEY LEMON!" yelled Hiro in embarrassment

"Sorry, I'm just so happy for you two…or, I will be." Said Honey as she walked away with a wink.

Hiro stood there, still looking out the window with a big smile on his face. Hiro had been dragging Baymax around in his carrying case and figured it was time to activate him. Hiro pressed a button on the case and Baymax inflated in front of him. Baymax blinked his robotic eyes twice before lifting his arm and waving at Hiro.

"Hello Hiro."

"Hey Baymax, you enjoying the tour?" asked Hiro sarcastically.

Baymax tilted his head to the side in confusion

"I believe there is a misunderstanding. I have been charging and was unable to see the interior of the tower."

"Oh, right. Don't worry Baymax, Honey took a bunch of pictures I can show you later."

"Thank you Hiro."

"No problem buddy."

Out of nowhere they heard Mr. Hamada call out to them.

"Hey guys, sorry about taking so long, the meeting took a bit longer than I thought."

"It's all right man. We had fun looking around anyway." Said Wasabi.

"That's great to hear. Hey Hiro? I just remembered I have to talk to you about something if it's all right with you."

"Um, sure. What about?" asked Hiro a bit confused at this unexpected request to converse.

"It's kind of a personal matter." Replied Mr. Hamada

"Ok I guess. Come on Baymax."

Mr. Hamada, Hiro, and Baymax began making their way down the hall when they realized they forgot about Hiro's group of friends. The three were still sitting in the waiting room unsure of what to do. Mr. Hamada then got an idea.

"If you guys want, you can check out the showroom where I have the Mega-Bots. It's a few stories up so I can have a guard show you the way."

"Sounds fun, we'll meet you two there" said Fred

"Of course, we won't be long."

Mr. Hamada noticed a guard walking down the hallway. He was clearly part of the group of night-duty guards. Mr. Hamada stopped the guard by putting his hand on his soldier. He then told the guard to show the remaining three of the nerd group to the show room, then he whispered something to him.

"Protocol 12"

The guard nodded to confirm he understood. He then walked to the group of three and told them to follow him, all while showing no emotion at all. While those three went down the hall to the elevator that would take them to the showroom, Mr. Hamada led Hiro and Baymax towards his office to talk. However, Hiro couldn't help but ask…

"Hey, have you seen Gogo around? She's been gone a while."

"Oh yeah! I saw her a while ago. She said she wanted to explore around a little more before meeting up with us."

"Ok, that's a relief. So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well….."

 **AN: I'm going to stop here for now. Hope you all enjoyed. Favorite, follow, and review please :)**

 **Til the next chapter!**


	17. Giant sized problems

Mr. Hamada, Hiro, and Baymax were walking down one of the long hallways on their way to the CEO's office. The rest of the gang were following the guard to the showroom in the other direction. By this time a majority of the staff had already left the building. Only the night shift guards were left patrolling the building or monitoring the camera systems. Outside the building were the lights of the massive city and the visible lights of moving traffic. Hiro and Mr. Hamada had been walking in silence for a few minutes; Hiro began getting uncomfortable and curious with his other version's silence. Hiro was mentally asking himself multiple questions as the moments went on.

 _Where are we going? Why did Mr. Hamada separate me from my friends? Where is Gogo? When are we going back to our dimension?_

Tired of the silence, Hiro finally summed up the courage to talk.

"So where was it you wanted to take me?"

"I simply wanted to show you a work-in-progress invention that I have been developing for the last year. It is supposed to be my biggest project yet." Said Mr. Hamada, obviously showing his enthusiasm

"What kind of project?" asked Hiro curiously, raising an eyebrow.

"It's a battle suit. Soon to be the MOST advanced piece of technology in the world."

"So…it's a weapon?" Hiro said uncomfortably

"Technically yes, but it is a personal project for my use only. Just like you, we both had a thing for making cool suits when we were heroes."

"Wait…were?" asked Hiro

"Yeah. I eventually had to 'retire' from the superhero business in order to start off my future career. Granted it was nice helping people, it was never meant to be a life-long thing."

"Oh."

Mr. Hamada looked down at his younger self and sensed his unease.

"Is something wrong?" he asked

"No, it's just this criminal me and the team were fighting before we came to this dimension." Started Hiro.

"Oh, what about him…or her?" asked Mr. Hamada

"It was a male. He said that I was nothing without the team, that I was the least important."

Mr. Hamada looked angered now, not at himself but the fact that he was still not respected in the other dimension. That was the exact reason he became like this in the first place, to show how intellectually superior and powerful he was to criminals and people alike.

"So what you're saying is that they still don't respect you even after all you've done?"

Hiro looked down in silence, confirming what Mr. Hamada said.

"So, it's true? Those people don't know how much we matter. Who built the suits? Who comes up with the plans? Who is the smartest one? YOU! So don't let them get to you." Said Mr. Hamada sternly.

"I guess you're right, But it's not what being a Hiro is about I suppose." Replied Hiro

"Fair enough, but does it hurt to show a little appreciation? No it doesn't. I bet even the team doesn't respect you as much as you think."

Hiro looked up at Mr. Hamada, shocked by his response.

"Of course they do! They are my friends." Said Hiro defensively

"Are They? You wouldn't say that they get in your way of unlocking your full potential?"

"What! Of course not, why would you say that?" asked Hiro

"I have my reasons." Finished Mr. Hamada calmly.

"Which are?"

"Let's just say you don't see it yet, but you will soon enough…Oh look! We're here!"

Before Hiro could respond, he noticed they reached the doors of Mr. Hamada's office. The doors were opened by the man himself as they entered and walked into the office. The three walked up to the desk as Mr. Hamada pressed a button behind it and the floor in the center of the office opened up as a large platform rose up with a cylindrical container in the center. The platform had a variety of highly advanced tools on both sides and multiple cables leading to the container. The back of the platform had another cylindrical container with a large power cell inside it. The power cell was clearly what powered all the tools.

Hiro and Baymax followed behind Mr. Hamada as he approached the container. He inputted a secret code on a touch screen panel and the container had vents that opened up, releasing steam. The container opened and inside was an unfinished battle suit.

The suit had the legs covered with black armor with cable connected to them with red lights on the upper legs. The feet had a layer under them that had highly powered jet thrusters that also had cables connected to them. The abdomin was hollow and unfinished. There was only one chest plate on the left side and armored shoulder pads on both sides. The right arm was armored with red glowing stripes going down the side of the bicep stopping at the elbow. The right forearm and hand had a large armored fist on it. It went up to the elbow and had a blaster on the lower part of the forearm which blended into the fist. Cables were connected to the fist and it had metal covers on the knuckles. On the palm of the had was a glowing circular area which was a high powered magnet, capable of attracting or repelling any surface of an incredible weight with ease. The fist also had miniaturized thrusters on the sides that were retractable. The fists could also become electrified.

There was no helmet on the battle suit and the rest of it was incomplete. Hiro looked at the advance super suit in awe. He and Baymax observed it for a few moments before Hiro continued the conversation.

"What is it you intend to do with it?" asked Hiro

"Get you some respect." Replied Mr. Hamada bluntly with narrowed eyes.

"What?" said Hiro in a hushed and frightened tone.

"Don't you get it? The only way to get respect is though fear! We both tried the hero thing, and no one gave a damn about what we did for them! Why help people who don't want it, this way only the people who deserve it can get it."

"B-But that's not what heroes do." Replied Hiro

"Hiro, your heart rate has increased dramatically." Pointed out Baymax.

"Baymax. We need to leave." Whispered Hiro, however Mr. Hamada heard. Hiro and Baymax began backing away to the door.

"Leave? I'm only trying to help give you a better future, how can you not want this after everything that has happened to you at home. We lost our parents, Aunt Cass died, no one we saved respected us, and even Tada-…you know."

"Yeah…this has been fun but, I think my friends and I will get a hotel until the portal is done. Thanks for everything and…I look forward to going home."

Hiro turned around and saw the Elite-Guards come in through the doors. There were 7 of them, all with stun sticks ready and armor plated clothes on them. Hiro turned around to look at Mr. Hamada who put his mask on. He grabbed the weaponized armored fist from his unfinished super suit and put it over his right hand. The gauntlet tightened on its creators arm as he put it down to his side.

"You're not going anywhere." He said in a deep echoing voice.

"I strongly suggest that these issues be resolved in a calm manner through conversation." Suggested Baymax to everyone in the room.

"Oh shut up!" yelled Mr. Hamada

A charging sound could be heard coming from the gauntlet until finally visible electricity formed all around it, electrifying the glove. An orb made of the lightning energy in the palm of the glove began to form and Mr. Hamada shot it at Baymax's access port. Baymax had a burned black spot on his access port as the electricity surged around Baymax, overloading his batteries and causing him to spark. Baymax fell on his back and shut down as the guards by the door laughed and Mr. Hamada shut down his electrified glove.

"BAYMAX!" yelled Hiro in terror.

The guards and Mr. Hamada got closed to Hiro, forming a circle around him.

"Sorry I had to do that, but you left me no choice."

Hiro yelled in outrage and ran towards Mr. Hamada with a fist in the air so he could punch him. Before His fist even made contact, Mr. Hamada blocked the strike with the top of his forearm. Before Hiro could retaliate, Mr. Hamada grabbed Hiro by the throat with his mechanized gauntlet. Hiro looked at Mr. Hamada's menacing mask with fear evident in his eyes.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't hurt 'myself', but I'm only trying to help you. You don't know it yet but trust me, you'll thank me for this." Said Mr. Hamada.

Mr. Hamada let go of Hiro's throat and pinned both his hands behind his back. He began leading a struggling Hiro out the door. Mr. Hamada looked at the guards and gave them their orders.

"Two of you follow me, the rest of you, take that robot to the secret lab, I'll take care of it later."

The guards did as they were told. Before they left the office, Hiro saw the guards drag Baymax down a secret door ( **The same one Gogo saw** ) and close it behind them. Mr. Hamada continued pushing Hiro to a nearby elevator. They went down a few floors into another unknown hallway, one which Hiro continued to be shoved down. They eventually came to a stop in front of a double door. Mr. Hamada scanned his hand on the panel and the door slid open.

As they walked inside Hiro saw another person trapped in a force field cell, it was…Gogo.

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

Wasabi, Fred, and Honey Lemon had been following the guard to the showroom where Mr. Hamada kept the Mega-Bots. They walked into a large room with sofas on both ends and a TV above a large door which had been showing a slideshow of the different Mega-Bots inside the large doors.

The Guard pulled out a keycard from his pocket and swiped it down the panel by the door. The large door opened upward and the guard continued leading them inside. Inside the room were a dozen spinning platforms and one larger one that had the TITAN Mega-Bot stationary while the other robots spun slowly for show. The three entered the room and gazed around. The guard that brought the group of three turned around and began to exit the room.

"Hey, thanks for-" started Fred

"Yeah, Yeah." Replied the guard blankly as he exited.

When the guard left, the three were left standing in the room with nothing but deactivated Mega-Bots around them. They began to look around and got closer looks at the Mega-Bots. Honey Lemon observed the one that shot chemical orbs out of its arms and was rather impressed by the way it made them all so quickly. She took a few photos of it in case she ever wanted to incorporate something similar into her super suit. She also saw that it was nicknamed ' THE CHEMICAL KNIGHT'.

Fred was standing in front of the Mega-Bot that was based off of his kaiju suit and its model was actually called 'THE KAIJU'. He looked at it all around and stood in front of it. He flexed his arms and made his hands into claws while giving a growl. Fred them put his fists on his hips and puffed out his chest, pretending to shoot fire out of it like his Mega-Bot double. He then whispered to himself

"Awesome."

Wasabi looked at the Mega-Bot with the Plasma gun on its arm. He observed the back of it where the laser induced plasma energized and loaded into the gun. Wasabi himself was more of a swordsman but it wouldn't hurt to have a sidearm in case something went wrong. He memorized the idea for one (That only stunned of course) in the event the need for it ever came around. This Mega- Bot was called 'THE SHOOTER'.

The three browsed some of the other projects Mr. Hamada had in the show room such as security drones, guns, cars, etc. Honey noticed that there was a large case for a car and inside was a floating sign that said 'Coming Soon'. Honey took a few pictures of everything to have for memories of this great adventure, even some pictures of the Mega-Bot that looked like Gogo's super suit, because Honey was sure Gogo would want some photographic references of it.

They all met in front of the only Mega-Bot they didn't observe yet. The TITAN. All three of them looked up at the towering behemoth in front of them. It was clear that even with the limbs and armor not spread out more, the TITAN was way larger than Baymax. They observed the bot all around, shocked by the sheer armor and weaponry they knew it possessed.

"Wow. Could you imagine if we had to fight something like that?" Honey Lemon

"Please don't say that. We couldn't even handle Baymax. I don't want to imagine what this thing would do to us." Replied Wasabi

"Come on Wasabi, We're superheroes. Everyone knows that good always prevails." Said Fred with a bit of overconfidence and enthusiasm.

"Come on guys, let's get a few pics of this before we go!" said Honey with a smile as she opened the camera on her phone.

Honey took pictures from all angles of the TITAN before finally having the two boys stand in front of it with her.

"Let's get one more quick selfie before we go."

Fred and Wasabi stood on either side of Honey as she held up her phone, the view of the Titan present behind them. In another room of the building, the guard that took them there was in a large control room with a number of other guards which included a few of the Elite level guards and two lower level ones who guarded the doors. The two controlling the panel listened to him as he told them what to do.

"Engage 'Protocol 12'. Mr. Hamada wants them taken care of."

"Which robot should we use sir?" asked the computer operator

"Use the T-10, best not take any chances."

"Yes sir, activating the TITAN." **(See what I did there? T-10….TITAN. LOL…I love it when things sound the same)**

The scientists typed on their keyboards and a bunch of windows popped up. The scrolled down the list and found the protocol they had to activate. They clicked and dragged it to the list of Mega-Bots they had in the showroom and put it over the TITAN. Once the guards did so, they opened up the control systems of the TITAN and readied the targeting system.

Back in the showroom, The Three nerds smiled and took the selfie of themselves in front of the robot. Once they took the picture, Honey Lemon looked at the photo and noticed that the eye of the TITAN was glowing red.

"Hey guys. Was the TITAN's eye glowing when we were in here?" she asked

The two boys looked at the picture on Honey's phone and were instantly aware of what she meant. The heard something behind them and all three of them turned around slowly, fear building up inside them. They noticed the TITAN was extending its limbs and armor, growing taller as it did so.

"Guys…what's happening." Said Fred

The TITAN then spoke in a deep robotic voice (Way deeper than the voice Mr. Hamada's mask made).

"Protocol 12 engaged…Obtaining targets."

The TITAN started scanning using its eye and began to target the three trembling nerds in front of it. Now fully extended, the three nerds stepped back slowly as the TITAN stepped off of its platform, shaking the ground and cracking it as it did so.

"Objective: Eliminate Targets." Said The TITAN as it rose its right arm, aiming at the three nerds in front of it. The robots fist shot off its arm and flew towards them. The three screamed and jumped out of the way just in time as the fist crashed into the display case of the Kaiju Mega-Bot, destroying it instantly. The three fallen heroes quickly got back up to their feet as the TITAN's fist came back to it and reconnected. The giant robot looked at them and started stomping slowly towards them, cracking the ground with each step it took.

"Guys…RUN!" screamed Wasabi.

The three began running away from the TITAN as fast as their legs could go. As they were making their way to the door, It closed shut, locking in position. They stopped in front of the door, a look of horror on their faces. As they turned around, the three noticed that the TITAN was about to shoot another rocket fist at them. Once again, the group of three jumped out of the way as the heavily armored fist slammed into the door, making it crash open and the wall it was on to crumble. The rocket fist came back to the Titan once again as the three took this opportunity to make a break for it.

"Guys Lets go quick!" yelled Fred as the others followed him out the door.

The three ran out into the open hallway as the Titan began running after them. Thanks to the TITAN's enormous size, it ran very slow. Each step it took while it ran had a one second interval between each step. However, it still cracked the ground and occasionally slammed its head into the roof, making that crack as well. As they continued running, the team of three saw the TITAN hit things like sofas and machines out of its way, causing them to crash into walls or out windows.

The three turned a corner as the Titan slid and slammed into a wall, crashing through it into another room. Now out of sight, the three panicked college students continued running down a larger hallway for a few more seconds until coming to a stop. They all put their hands on their knees and bent down to catch their breaths.

"I…think…we… lost…it." said Wasabi in between breaths

"Yeah… Why did…it attack us?" asked Fred.

"I don't know. Maybe we should go find Mr. Hamada or a guard and report this." Said Honey Lemon.

"Yeah. And we should hurry befo-" started Fred until he was cut off.

The Titan Slammed through a wall behind the three and looked at them once again. Once re-obtaining its targets, the TITAN began to run towards them once more. The three took off again in a hurry after taking a second to scream at the surprise attack.

The room that the TITAN came from was a generator room for the floor. It was evident because the TITAN had scorch marks on its armor and there was lightning let loose from the generator and it was striking all around the disclosed room while the three ran from the TITAN down the hallway.

 _ **Back with Hiro and Gogo**_

Mr. Hamada had the guards briefly open Gogo's force field cell as he threw Hiro inside it with her. The guard reactivated the force field and waited by the door for their boss. Gogo ran over to Hiro and helped him up to his feet. She looked at him with a worried expression

"Hiro! Are you ok?" she asked

"Yeah, I'm ok. Thank goodness I found you! What happened? How did you get in here?" asked Hiro frantically

"Same way as you. I assume your other version revealed his true colors to you as well? Asked Gogo.

"Yeah…he did." Said Hiro angrily as he looked at the masked version of his alternate self.

"Aw, don't look at me like that. I'm only helping you." Said Mr. Hamada sarcastically.

"You call this help!" yelled Hiro angrily.

"Of course I do. I will let you out when I'm done with my goal. In the meantime why don't you two catch up," he replied and he turned towards the door where his guards were.

"Where are you going?!" yelled Hiro.

Mr. Hamada looked over his shoulder with his masked face to look at the two trapped individuals.

"To Help." Finished Mr. Hamada.

He then walked out the door and the guards closed them, a loud slam echoing through the room. Hiro and Gogo were left sitting in silence with no one but the two of them in the room. The two of them sat in their cage in defeat.

"Well then, this is it…we lost." Said Hiro with a sigh

"Hiro! Don't talk like that, we haven't lost yet!" said Gogo sternly.

"Look around Gogo! We're locked in a force field cage, the others are who knows where, and Baymax is gone!" yelled Hiro as he put his head on his knees in defeat.

"Wait, Baymax is gone." Said Gogo, sympathy in her voice.

Hiro didn't looked up at Gogo, he only nodded. Gogo couldn't see his eyes but she knew he was crying silently. Gogo couldn't bear to see the young genius like this, so without hesitation, she scooted closer to him and embraced Hiro in a tight hug just like she did before their fight with Callaghan. Hiro was tense at first but eventually relaxed into it and hugged her back tightly. They stayed like this for a few minutes until Hiro stopped sobbing. Once he did, Gogo released him from her embrace. Hiro looked up at her with a small smile before using the back of his hand to wipe away his visible tears.

"Thanks Gogo."

"You're welcome, and don't worry. We'll get out of here and fix Baymax. Good never loses."

"Yeah, but we still have this issue of the cage. How are we going to get out of here?"

Hiro stood up and went to the edge of the cage.

"It's not like this thing will just miraculously shut down." Said Hiro as he placed his hand gently on the cage.

The two trapped heroes then heard a loud crash coming from the hallway followed by a severe rumble that knocked them both off balance. All of a sudden, the force field shut down and the door short circuited, opening halfway and then getting stuck. Hiro and Gogo looked in awe at what just happened.

"Well…how about that?" said Hiro blankly

"Come on! We gotta get the others!" yelled Gogo as she ran out of the room.

Hiro followed her immediately as they ran down the hallway. After running for a few seconds, Hiro and Gogo slammed into the other three members of their nerd group. Everyone fell to the ground with a hard thud. Hiro and Gogo sat up and saw Honey, Wasabi, and Fred.

"Guys! We have bad news, Mr. Hamada trapped us in a force field cage and intends to do something horrible." Started Hiro

"He wanted to lock us up to get rid of us!" said Gogo

"What! Well that explains the robot." Said Fred calmly

"What Robot?" asked Hiro

All of a sudden, the TITAN turned the corner and grabbed the wall with its hand, cracking it. The whole team looked wide-eyed at the giant robot as it began stomping towards them once more. The TITAN then began walking faster, then faster, and faster until it was running at its fastest speed. The team stood there in shock, unable to move. Hiro noticed a panel on the side of the wall and a long metal beam that was grooved into the ceiling. Hiro then realized that it was a heavy-duty security door. He ran to it, broke the glass, and swiped down on the panel. The large metal security door came down from the ceiling and locked on the floor.

The TITAN slammed into it, making a small dent on it and making the ground and ceiling crack slightly. The Hiro then helped the team to their feet and they all sighed in relief.

"Ha. That was a close one." Started Fred.

"Yeah, we were almost done for." Honey.

"Nice one Hiro." Complimented Gogo.

"Thanks. We should get out of here."

"Yeah, I think I saw an exit over-"

The team them heard a loud Bang from the door and noticed another dent on it, then another, and another. The TITAN was slamming its fist into the door repeatedly. This caused the roof and floor to crack even more. The team, not wanting to see the outcome of this, got a running head start. The TITAN ran to the end of the hallway and turned around to look at the security door once more. The titan put one leg in front of the other and began to charge at the door. All of a sudden, two rocket boosters extended out of the back of the TITAN and propelled it forward even faster. The robot lead with its shoulder and slammed into the security door with great force, knocking it off of its locks and making it fly forward. The TITAN's rocket boosters went back into its body as it began to scan the hallway.

Hiro and the others were at the end of the hallway, afraid that if they move, the TITAN would detect them. Hiro was trying to think of a way to get rid of the oversized Mega-Bot. He began to review what he knew about it from observation. Clearly it is meant for brute strength, so it can't fly. It has a fast charging speed and incredible weight. He then saw that the corner they were in had a series of windows on the other end. Hiro then got an idea.

"Guys, I got a plan! Huddle up." He said.

Meanwhile the TITAN was walking forward still scanning the area. The robot then noticed someone at the end of the hall standing by the window. It was Fred, he was waving at the Mega-Bot and smiling smugly.

"Hey! Over her you oversized bucket of bolts! Fredzilla is ready to feel the pain!" yelled Fred with his cocky smile.

The TITAN got back into its charging position and began running towards Fred. Its jet boosters activated and it began going faster. Just as it was about to hit, Fred jumped out of the way. The TITAN tried to stop itself but it was going too fast. It smashed through the window after trying to grab the floor. A piece of the floor as well as most of the windows broke off the building.

The group looks down as they saw the TITAN plummeting to the ground. Once it landed, there was a loud smash sound and a cloud of smoke. The team kept looking down and noticed that the TITAN shut down, but the body was still perfectly intact aside from a few dents and scratches.

"Ok, come on guys lets go." Said Hiro

"Let's head to the parking structure, my van is still down there. We can use it to escape." stated Wasabi.

"Good thinking Wasabi. You guys go, I'll meet you down there." Said Hiro as he ran down the hallway.

"Hiro, where are you going?!" yelled Gogo

"To get Baymax!" Replied Hiro from down the hall.

"But dude, it's too dangerous!" yelled back Fred.

"I can handle it! Just go!" replied Hiro as he disappeared down the hall.

Gogo stood there looking where Hiro disappeared, showing an obvious concern for the teen. Honey Lemon appeared behind Gogo and pulled her by the wrist to follow the others.

"It's ok Gogo. Hiro can take care of himself, you gotta trust him."

"I do. It's just…I worry." Finished Gogo

With that, they disappeared down the hall to head to the parking structure.

 _ **BACK IN THE CONTROL ROOM…**_

"You Idiots!" yelled the head guard to the ones who were controlling the TITAN.

He hit one of them on the back of the head as he pointed to one of the camera monitors and showed them a replay of the TITAN charging all around the building. He paused the video feed and showed the two operators a clip of the TITAN destroying the generator for the entire floor.

"I hope for your sakes that the Titan didn't shut down anything important." Said the guard as he turned around and talked into his ear piece communicator.

" _Mr. Hamada, we got a problem…_ " stated the guard bluntly.

" _Let me guess. The 'heroes' escaped?"_ replied Mr. Hamada rather calmly.

" _Yes sir. Also these two idiot control operators ran a TITAN through a window."_ replied the guard

The two control operators looked at the guard regretfully.

" _Prep the bikes. We're gonna take this hunt to the streets."_ said Mr. Hamada before signing off.

 **AN: Hope you all like this latest chapter, it has to be one of the longest of written so far. See you loyal readers on the next update.**

 **Also I'd like to thank all of you who commented. It's really been keeping me motivated.**


	18. Vehicular Warfare

**AN: Hello everyone! Newest chapter is here. Get ready people, because here is where things get FAST!**

Thanks to the diminished number of guards from the late hours of the night, the four remaining members of the Big Hero 6 team were able to make a relatively easy descent down to the parking structure of Hamada Industries.

The four exited the elevator they took down to the lowest level of the tower. Wasabi looked around the dark structure but had a difficult time seeing his van. He pulled out the keys from his pocket and pressed a button on them. The lights of the van blinked in the distance.

"There!" he yelled "Let's get going before the guards get here." Finished Wasabi

The four quickly got into the now unlocked van. Gogo sat in the front seat while Honey and Fred sat in the back. Wasabi sat in the driver's seat and buckled his seatbelt along with everyone else. He put the keys in the ignition and the engine hummed to life. Wasabi put his van in reverse and backed out of the parking spot, soon after he put it into drive and floored it.

The team saw the metal barrier door of the parking structure start to lower from the exit with red lights flashing on both ends.

"Faster dude! Yelled Fred scared out of his mind.

"I'm going as fast as I can Fred!" replied Wasabi.

The Van had all its cylinders pushed to the max as it sped towards the closing door. Luckily the four made it just in time, with only the roof getting partially scratched in the process, the van made it through as the door slammed shut and locked on the bottom. The team sighed in relief as Wasabi made his way down the highway.

"So where to now?" asked Honey

"I don't know, but anywhere is better than here." Replied Wasabi

"What about Hiro? Little dude isn't gonna last long in that place." Said Fred

"We'll go back for him, no way am me going to leave him in there." Said Gogo sternly as she looked on at the road ahead of them.

The three gave her a weird look. They knew Gogo was by far the closest to Hiro but it's like she was ignoring the danger that layed in that tower. One thing's for sure, none of them are giving up yet.

As they made their way down the dark highway without a word, the group looked around uncomfortably. They saw cameras and flying surveillance drones high in the sky, all with the 'H' symbol of Hamada Industries.

"Ugh! It's like this city is being controlled by Hiro's other version." Stated Wasabi

The others said nothing as Wasabi tried to stay out of sight by turning into an underground tunnel. Little did he know that as they entered, a camera spotted their vehicle and sent the location to the Hamada Industries antenna, alerting everyone about the location.

Back at Hamada Industries, soldiers got into skin tight leather uniforms and put on boots, knee pads, shoulder pads, gloves, and thin plated chest armor. They strapped on backpacks and put on biker helmets with a visor and a laser sight on the side. About 10 to 15 guards in that specific uniform got into ships that held a special cargo in them. The ships were colored a dark black with the 'H' symbol on the side. They were aerodynamically constructed and had two wings with jets on them that controlled direction and three others on the back that gave them high powered propulsion. There were two ships with soldiers in them as the jets on them began to lift them off the roof of the building and into the air. The thrusters in the back activated and propelled the ships forward at high speed to the location of the signal.

Meanwhile the four members of the superhero team were driving underground and saw the opening to the tunnel on the other end.

"Stop up here so we can see if it's clear." Instructed Gogo.

"Alright, not like anything else can go wrong tonight." Replied Wasabi sarcastically.

As they exited the tunnel, Wasabi stopped just outside of it. The team looked around and saw nothing but an empty street ahead of them. All of a sudden they heard a loud humming noise and two faint blue light just above them.

"What is that?" asked Honey Lemon

"Not sure, I can't make it out." Replied Gogo.

All of a sudden, bright purple lights lined around the aircrafts turned on and bright white search lights pointed at the team's van.

"DUDE!" yelled Fred

The two ships extended missiles out from under their wings. The missiles had a lightning powered core in the middle and were placed in gray and black colored missile casings. The thrusters on two missiles from one ship and two from the other, activated and shot at the tunnel entrance.

"Drive! Drive! Drive!" yelled Gogo in a frightened manner.

Wasabi slammed his foot on the gas and the van drove forward as the missiles exploded on the tunnel, causing it to collapse. Seeing that they missed, the pilots turned their ships and began to pursue the heroes in their van. A green light activated inside the ships where the soldiers were, signaling them to prepare something. The leader looked up to the light and turned to face his troops.

"Alright boys, that's the signal. Let's mount up!" he yelled.

The soldiers all stood up from their seats and did as they were told.

A laser cannon extended from under one of the ships as it flew ahead of the other one. It aimed down at the van and began to charge up. It shot blue lasers that impacted the ground multiple times. It locked on its target and fired again.

"Their shooting us! Why are they shooting us?!" yelled Wasabi

"Probably to kill us!" yelled back Gogo.

Wasabi screamed and narrowly missed another blast as it exploded on the street. The pilot groaned in frustration as he talked into his communication device.

" _Prepare to drop. Time to take them out."_

" _Roger that. Just get us into position." Replied the soldier_

The ship lowered closer to street level and the cargo door on the back opened up. Inside of one of the ships there were 5 soldiers mounted on some form of motorcycle. Glowing yellow lights were put around the wheels along with yellow lights glowing on the soldier's uniforms. The bikes were mostly painted yellow but had gray painted areas on the wheel holders. The bikes were longer than most motorcycles and had two Frisbee-like wheels close to each other on the front and two on the back. They were connected with high powered magnets and the soldier's hands were held in place with their magnetic gloves on the throttle so as to not fall off from the high speeds of the motorcycles.

The ship holding the soldiers turned around and were basically flying backwards. The motorcycle's engines roared to life as a jet behind them propelled them forward and out of the ship. One after another, the mag lev motorcycles landed on the streets and began pursuing the people in the van at high speed. The bikes went from 0 to 60 in less than 2 seconds and quickly caught up to the van.

The college students in the van looked at the side mirrors and saw the soldiers in motorcycles pursuing them. Gogo looked closely at her mirror and noticed the wheels on the bike. She gasped and her eyes opened wide as she looked at the others in the van.

"Guys! Those motorcycles have mag lev suspension wheels! Mr. Hamada stole my designs!" yelled Gogo

"Oh no! How do we outrun them?!" asked Wasabi in a panic.

"We can't. We need to out-smart them." replied Gogo

Just as she finished her sentence, a soldier in a motorcycle pulled up to Gogo's window and used his left hand to smash through Gogo's window. The glass fell on the floors and the seats as the soldier reached in and tried to grab Gogo.

"Come Here!" he yelled

Gogo grabbed the soldier's arm and pulled inward so he smashed against the van's side. Their van was about to go over a bridge and Gogo noticed a truck of dirt about to go under the bridge. She quickly got onto her back while still holding the soldier's arm, making his head go inside the van. She bent her leg and with all her might she kicked the soldier on the helmet, making him fall of his bike and off the bridge. He screamed as he landed on the passing truck of dirt as his bike crashed on the road.

Two other soldiers drove side by side behind the van. One of them looked at the other and nodded as he grabbed a large pistol from the side of the bike. The other soldier did the same and aimed at the van. Sights on the screen inside the helmet showed exactly where the pistol was aiming. The pistols lit up and an orange glow came from the tips as an orange laser shot out of both of the barrels and out of the guns. An echo followed after each shot.

The soldiers hit the back of the van, shooting the turn signals and the back windshield. Wasabi adjusted his mirror to look behind the van and caught a faint glimpse of the soldiers shooting at them before a laser blast came through the back windshield, narrowly missing the passengers inside as it hit the mirror in the van.

"Woah!" they all yelled in unison.

"Guys, this is insane! We need a different strategy." Yelled Fred as he covered his head with his arms.

"I got one." Said Honey lemon calmly.

Everyone looked at her as she opened up her new purse and pulled out four chem-balls, all of different colors. Everyone's eyes widened at the sight of their lucky break.

"Honey Lemon! How long have you had those?" asked Gogo

"The whole time. I was saving them for an emergency." She said

"What about the TITAN that chased us earlier? Didn't that count as an emergency?" asked Wasabi.

Honey Lemon shrugged "It was the heat of the moment, I forgot about them. Look, maybe we should argue about this later, right now we need to use these fast!" finished Honey as she rolled down her window and stuck her head out, causing her hair to blow in the wind from the speed.

She looked at the soldier on the motorcycle about to shoot his weapon. Honey Lemon carefully aimed one of the chem balls and the soldier and threw it towards him. The chem ball encased the front of the pistol in a pink rubber just as the soldier pulled the trigger. The soldier's eyes widened as the pistol charged and exploded in his hand due to the inability to shoot. He fell off his bike and rolled onto the street as his bike crashed and exploded on a nearby building.

The team looked in awe at Honey Lemon's skillful aim. The soldier on the other bike saw his teammate fall off his bike after the explosion. He got on the other side of the street and shot at Honey's window. He missed and Honey Lemon took the opportunity to throw another chem-ball. She saw they were coming up to a turn and threw the black chem ball on the street. They passed the corner safely but the chem ball made an oil slick on the street causing the soldier to be unable to stop as his motorcycle to skid across and fly off the road. The soldier and his vehicle landed in a nearby pond with a big splash. Honey Lemon sighed in relief.

"That's two." She said

"Nice one Honey Lemon." Congratulated Fred.

"Yeah keep it up!" said Wasabi

The remaining two soldiers on motorcycles accelerated and got behind the van. One soldier pressed a button on his vehicle that said 'auto-drive'. He jumped off his bike and onto the van, magnetizing with his boots. Wasabi tried to shake him off but the soldier wasn't going anywhere.

The soldier opened his backpack and pulled out a grappling hook with a hook on both ends and a pressure launcher in the middle. He activated his comms and called the ship.

" _Bring the ship around. I got a fish that needs to be reeled in."_

" _Already here. Hook it up." Replied the pilot._

The ship from earlier came from around the building and flew above the van. Wasabi, Gogo, Fred, and Honey looked up at the ship. Not knowing what was to come. The soldier stabbed one end of the hook into the roof of the van as it locked spread and locked on the inside of the vehicle. He used the pressure launcher to shoot the other end of the hook and cable up to the ship. A compartment opened under the ship as the hoot went in and locked it in place. The ship then began reeling the van up slowly.

The heroes in the van held onto the sides of the van as it began to get pulled off the road. Only the front wheels were still on the road as Honey lemon pulled out a green chem-ball and stuck her head out the widow to look at the soldier on top of the van, still holding the cable. He looked at Honey and pulled his laser pistol out of its holster and aimed at her. Honey however, was too quick. She threw the green chem ball at the wire and a green liquid began to melt through the cable. The soldier got some on him but the acid she made doesn't harm people. Within seconds the cable snapped and the van fell back on the road as the soldier fell off and rolled onto the street.

Wasabi slammed his foot on the gas and sped off with the team. The last motorcyclist called for backup as the ship kept following the van.

" _Bring in the car."_

" _Yes sir, it's on the way. ETA 5 minutes."_

While still being pursued by the ship, the team didn't notice that the motorcyclist had stopped and turned around. The ship that had been pursuing them also started to slow down and let the heroes in the van get ahead of them. Wasabi looked out the window and watched the soldiers pull back. He smiled as he faced the front and wiped away the sweat on his forehead in relief.

"Few! That was too close. It looks like it's over."

"I don't know about that, I have a feeling it's not over." Replied Gogo

"Maybe we just scared them off. After all, we are pretty intimidating." Said Fred with a cocky smile as he leaned back in his seat."

The van and its passengers drove peacefully down the highway, still thinking of what they would do to get Hiro back and get home. But this peace didn't last long as they heard the rumbling sound of an engine directly below them.

"What's that sound?" asked Wasabi

"It sounds like a car." Said Fred

"Nothing gets past you Fred" Replied Gogo sarcastically.

"Where is it coming from?" asked Hone Lemon

The engine was loud and got louder as the group drove down the road. All of a sudden, a big car came up the ramp of the highway and made a small jump before coming into contact with the ground.

The heroes' eyes widened as they saw the super-car in front of them. It resembled a Formula 1 car but was way larger. The car was colored yellow and had orange glowing stripes going down the sides of the car. The wheels of the car were large but thin, they looked like discs and they weren't connected to the car. It was as if magnets were holding them on.

The mag-lev car sped up and began to pursue the heroes in their van. The driver was protected by a super-strength cover on the car and he had a multitude of controls at his disposal that connected to every function of the car. The controls glowed orange as the driver held onto the wheel and monitored.

" _Speed freak to control. I got the targets in sight, permission to engage."_ said the driver via communicator

" _Permission granted Speed Freak. Waste those fools. No one out Runs Hamada Industries."_ Replied the soldier on the other end.

" _Copy that control. I'm engaging the target now."_ Replied the driver as he slammed his foot on the gas.

The car sped up fast and instantly caught up to the van. Meanwhile the occupants in the car were in a heated discussion.

"I can't believe it! He put them on a car too!" yelled Gogo

"Calm down Gogo. We have bigger problems right now." Said Wasabi

"Don't you think I know that!" relied Gogo angrily.

The team then felt something hit the back of the van and jerk it forward. Fred an Honey Lemon looked behind the van and saw that the back bumper of the van had completely fallen off and there was signs of burnt metal on the back, They looked at the car behind them and saw that the front spoiler on the bottom of the car had a laser on its edge that cut the rear bumper of the van. They looked at the driver and saw him point at them and make a cutting gesture in his neck, signaling he was going to take them down.

"Uh guys…You better speed it up!" yelled Fred.

"On it!" said Wasabi as he slammed his foot on the gas harder. The driver of the mag-lev car pressed a button on the screen next to him and two laser canons came out of the fenders on the back of the car. The targeting system activated and locked on to the van. The driver pressed the trigger on his wheel and the cannons began to fire. One blast hit the rear brake light, another hit the latch of the back door on the van, causing it to fall off. The driver dodged the door and continued to pursue the heroes in their van.

"Wasabi, we lost the back of the van!"

"I know, I know!" he replied

Wasabi made a sharp turn on a street corner and barely made it. The driver of the mag lev car didn't even have to press the brake. He turned the cormer with no trouble at all.

"Woah! How did he do that?!" asked Fred

"It's mag-lev suspension Fred. It makes operating a vehicle at high speeds so much easier." Replied Gogo

"I can't shake him!" said Wasabi

The driver of the mag-lev car activated its next weapon and said

"Let's finish this."

The driver began to charge up the weapon as the occupants of the van in front of him were thinking of what to do. Wasabi looked at his rear view mirror and saw the weapon being charged up.

"Guys…what is that!" yelled Wasabi in panic.

The team looked behind them and saw the weapon Wasabi spoke of. Their eyes widened in shock. Fred put his hands over his head and ducked under the seat. Honey Lemon did the same.

"Take cover!" yelled Fred.

Gogo felt something brush against her foot and saw the laser pistol the soldier on the bike had before she took him out. She reached down and grabbed it quickly. Gogo turned around and aimed the pistol at the mag-lev car.

"Where did you get that?!" asked Wasabi

"From the guard I took out." Replied Gogo blankly.

"What are you guys talking abo-…Ah! She's got a gun!" yelled Fred as he ducked once more,

Gogo steadied her aim and pulled the trigger on the pistol. The blast echoed as it flew towards the car. The driver of the enemy vehicle saw it but wasn't able to dodge it in time. The blast hit the front right wheel of the car and smoke started to come out. At the same time, the driver pulled the trigger for the weapon on his car and it blasted the back of the van, causing it to swerve.

The van with the heroes in it swerved off the road and broke through the concrete guard on the road. They screamed as their vehicle landed on the road below and skidded to a halt after hitting a wall.

The driver of the mag-lev car laughed and momentarily became proud with himself.

"Ha! I got them! _Command! Sent the recovery team. I got them."_ said the driver as he signed off.

As he made a turn, the right front wheel of the car started on fire. The driver's eyes widened as he realized the damage the car had.

"Ah Shit." He said

The driver stopped the car on the side of the road and got out. He walked over to the wheel that had caught fire and contacted the control room.

" _Control. What is the recovery team's ETA?"_ asked the soldier

" _About 2 minutes. Why?"_

The wheel on the car exploded and the vehicle tilted on its side while leaving rest of the car undamaged. The soldier sighed in frustration.

" _I need a pickup."_ He replied blankly

Meanwhile the team was still in their crashed van. They heard the sound of jet engines and soldiers running towards them. They saw bright lights coming towards them and then blacked out as soldiers came.

 **AN: Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. It will probably be a while until I update the next chapter. It's really just so I can think of where I want this story to go. I am kind of in-between ideas right now. If I figure it out sooner I'll post something, but until then…happy reading! ;)**


	19. Double Trouble

**AN: Well everybody, here it is. This chapter is going to be by far one of the most suspenseful parts in my whole story. It is going to have the most revealed secrets that (hopefully) everyone will love. Enjoy!**

The Hamada Industries soldiers pulled the captured heroes out of their wrecked van. They were too weak to struggle against the forceful dragging of the armed men. The soldiers dragged the four occupants of the now destroyed van to a slightly open area where they tied them together with steel cables after forcefully making them sit down. The weak heroes looked around as their blurred vision began to clear.

The four saw that they were surrounded by soldiers with technologically advanced weapons. The rifles were colored a shiny metallic black with gray trim and areas that showed a glowing blue power source inside of them. The soldiers were clearly not elites because they were not as heavily armored. A majority of them only had shoulder pads and knee guards with a bulletproof vest and multiple holsters for the artillery of weapons they had available. They had the traditional logo of Hamada Industries on the back of their vests.

The team also noticed the now repaired Mag-lev car and its driver standing by as the soldiers walked around with about three keeping an eye on them. There was one of the ships that was pursuing them earlier flying above them. A remote control drone was flying around the perimeter, making sure it was clear. In total there was around 15 soldiers around them.

One particular soldier was had his rifle to the side and his right arm raised as he looked at the screen on it. He was dressed about the same as the others but had one large shoulder pad covering his right arm up to the elbow with the 'H' logo on it. He was clearly the squad's leader. As he talked to his superiors on the communication device, the team whispered amongst themselves so as to not attract attention.

"What are they going to do with us?" whispered Fred in a clearly frightened manner.

"What are we going to do?" asked Honey

"Keep calm guys. We've been through worse than this." Said Gogo, trying to calm everyone down.

"Calm down! This is a really bad time to suggest being calm." Replied Wasabi

"Women up! Just don't panic and everything will be alright" said Gogo

The team began to overhear the leader on his communicator.

"But sir they're just teenagers. Isn't this a bit extreme?" he asked

" _Those 'teenagers' managed to beat some of our soldiers and caused a TITAN to bust up the tower! You have your orders, I expect you to follow them. Unless you want to bring this situation up with Mr. Hamada."_ Said the man on the other end rather harshly.

"*Sigh* yes sir."

The leader turned to the tied up heroes and walked towards them. He signaled the three men guarding them to prepare their weapons. The soldiers aimed their weapons at the four captives and charged up their weapons. The leader looked hesitant but it was hard to tell under his ski mask.

"Oh, this isn't going to be good." Said Wasabi as he looked fearfully at the soldier.

The leader and his men pointed their guns at the heroes and put their fingers on the trigger. The leader looked at them and said in a remorseful voice

"I'm sorry…it's nothing personal." He said

The soldiers were about to pull the triggers when out of nowhere, four glowing light blue orbs made their way over their heads and exploded around all the other soldiers. A blue smoke screen covered the whole area, making it hard for anyone inside to see. The soldiers panicked and frantically aimed their guns around.

"What's going on?!"

"We're under attack!"

Were some of the panicked replies the soldiers said. The heroes that were still tied up looked around, but just like the soldiers they were having a difficult time seeing.

"Guys, what's going on?" asked Fred

"I don't know! I can't see anything!" replied Honey Lemon.

"What's that!?" asked Fred.

"What part of 'I can't see' don't you understand Fred?" replied Gogo

There were three guards that were back to back with their guns aimed all around. The three saw a large shadow in front of them. The figure looked a little over six feet tall and had its arms to its sides. The guard looked angered as he narrowed his eyes and aimed at the figure.

"Identify yourself!" he yelled.

The figure did not respond. Instead he reached behind him and pulled out a glowing green sword with slightly rough edges. It was in the shape of a katana. The guards all aimed at the figure and said.

"Put down your weapon or we will fire upon you!" he warned

The figure still didn't reply and without the soldiers expecting it, he leaped forward and attacked. The heroes that were tied up looked to their left and saw a green light go back and forth in slicing motions as they heard the three soldiers scream and randomly shoot their guns around. In a matter of seconds, there was silence.

"What on earth was that!?" yelled Wasabi

"I don't know, but I would hate to have been those soldiers." Replied Fred

There were four other soldiers in another area of the smoked up grounds. They were in no sort of formation but were still sticking together.

"Keep your eyes peeled. There's something out there." Said one of the soldiers.

The four soldiers slowly walked around and aimed their weapons in different directions. One of the soldiers saw a yellow streak fly by in front of them

"Whoa! What the heck was that?!" he yelled

"Whatever it is, it's fast." Replied another soldier.

One of the soldiers then felt something hit the back of his head, making him fall down. The soldier next to him shot his rifle from where the disc came from. All of a sudden another flying disc hit the soldier's in the face, making him fall backwards and grab his forehead in pain. The last two soldiers stood back to back in an attempt to have better odds at spotting this fast blur. They saw the yellow steak come towards them and fired menacingly at it, but to no avail. The speeding figure began to go around them, encircling the two soldiers in one area.

"Shit! It's surrounding us!" yelled one of the soldiers.

"You think!" replied the other

The speeding figure shot a glowing orange grappling hook which wrapped around one of the soldier's arms. The figure began to spin around the two men, wrapping them in the glowing orange wire of the grappling hook. The figure then pulled the wire with great force which caused the two soldiers wrapped in it to slam back to back with one another. The soldiers were still standing as they saw the glowing figure come straight to them and jump with its legs extended. The two soldiers screamed as the figure hit them with its feet, sending them flying through the smoke screen.

The two tied up soldiers flew though the smoke and slammed into the wall next to the heroes who were tied up. The four captive college students jumped in their place as they saw the soldiers clam into the wall and cause it to crack.

"What the!"

"Ok, tell me I'm not the only one seeing this!" Said Fred panicked.

"Whatever took these two out is extremely fast! I hope it's on our side." Said Wasabi

The smoke began to clear as two more soldiers saw glowing orbs come toward them and explode on the ground, encasing their bodies in a goo like substance and hardening around them. The drone flying above began to get a visual of what was going on and started recording the scene unfolding below.

The tied up heroes began struggling to get out of their bindings until they noticed the leader of the soldiers appear out of the smoke and aim at them with his rifle.

"You did this! Forget what I said…it's personal." He said as he aimed at the captives.

The team closed their eyes expecting the worst until then they heard a slight growl. The commander looked around in confusion, and then he and the team heard an extremely loud roar that put fear in their hearts. A large hand with rough reptilian skin and claws then grabbed the lead soldier. He screamed in terror as the reptilian hand dragged him into the smoke.

The team stayed speechless at what they just saw.

"D-did a monster just grab that guy?" asked Wasabi

"What the heck Is happening!? Someone please say something!" yelled Honey

"Calm down Honey Lemon. Yelling won't help us." Replied Gogo trying to sound calm.

"Then we need to get out of-"

Fred was cut off once he noticed three figures coming towards them.

"Guys…look." Said Fred as he gestured in front of them.

The rest of the team looked and their jaws dropped. The three figures came out of the fog and revealed themselves to the captive college students.

The first one to be revealed was a woman with a black skin-tight suit that had yellow body armor with glowing orange stripes going down the sides of the suit. She had a panel on her back with small jets that must have allowed her to reach faster speeds. The glowing discs on her hands were made of pure energy and she shut them off to remove the glasses with the orange single piece lens she had on. She lifted them above her head to reveal her brown colored eyes. She had jet-black hair that was cut short and light purple eye shadow with black eyeliner. The women looked an awful lot like Gogo. She was about 4 inches taller than Gogo and had a slim figure with a bigger waist like Gogo had.

The woman next to her was taller with a slimmer figure. She wore a red jacket with black and red gloves. She wore a white tank top that exposed her stomach and black skinny jeans with kneepads. She had a large belt on her waist and had Black boots that reached just below her knees. The boots zipped up on the side and had heels on the bottom. She had blonde hair that was tied in a ponytail behind her. She wore a black headband on her forehead and circular rimmed goggles with lenses that had screens that worked like a sniper scope and zoomed in and out of whatever they were aimed at. She had a backpack and a large gun with small pellet size orbs in the middle of it. A tube went from the gun to her backpack and looked like it dispensed liquids of different formulas into the gun. She took off her goggles and smiled at the people in front of her. This was another version of Honey Lemon.

The third figure was an African-American male with a large build. He wore green armor underneath a black trench coat with a hood and no sleeves. He had fingerless gloves and a katana sword hilt on his back. He wore an object on his back that was colored green like his armor and held his sword hilt. It looked like it acted as a charging station for the sword. He pulled down the hood over his head and revealed his face. He had hair that looked exactly like Wasabi's and his facial hair was a short beard that covered all around. He also had on green glowing goggles. He wore loose black pants with more armor covers on the side of his legs. He wore black combat boots with green kneepads.

The three figures approached the tied up heroes and the one who looked like Gogo stepped forward and asked.

"Are you alright?"

The heroes were speechless. Here they were, in front of their other versions and they still couldn't believe it.

"We um…we."

"…are from another dimension, we know." Said Gogo's double

"How did you find us?" asked Honey Lemon

"We simply followed the sound of explosions and the flight pattern of the Hamada Industries ships." Replied Wasabi's other version

"We'll explain everything when we get your out of here." Replied the other Honey Lemon

"So if you three are Wasabi, Gogo, and Honey's other versions…where's mine?" asked Fred curiously.

"He should be around here somewhere." Replied Gogo's other version.

Meanwhile, without realizing it, the driver of the Maglev car lifted himself up to the car and got inside with slight struggle. He turned on the engine and the lights flashed to life behind the 7 heroes as they looked at the driver.

"Looks like we missed one." Said Wasabi's double

"You think?" replied Gogo#2 sarcastically.

The Driver of the car popped his head out the side of the car and yelled at the cornered heroes.

"This time you all stay dead!"

He then slammed his foot on the gas and the car sped forward with smoke trailing behind it. The engine roared as the car got closer. All the heroes were to scared to move until out of nowhere someone…or, something…stopped the car in its tracks.

It was the giant reptilian creature that took the lead soldier away. This beast stood over 9 feet tall and had razor sharp teeth. Its anatomy from the neck down was surprisingly similar to a human. Its skin was greenish-blue mixture and it has spikes coming out of its forearms that were dark orange. From the bottom of its neck to its waist was a blue sleeveless leather top with orange trim that had no sleeves and a symbol of a monster on the chest. The waist had a cloth belt and the pants were made of a more flexible and looser form of rawhide leather that was died black. The creature's boots were blue and exposed the toes, which had claws extending from them. The beast also had blue colored bracers on its forearms that the orange spikes poked through. The face had the same rough reptilian skin and the eyes were yellow. It had spikes poking out around the jawline and a few from its head that went down its spine and up to its shoulders.

The captive heroes were amazed from what they saw. This giant reptilian beast stopped the car dead in its tracks as the driver looked at it with his eyes open in shock and fear. The beast looked him in the eye and grabbed the wheel on the left, ripping it off and throwing it aside making sparks fly from the car. The beast then lifted the front of the car off the ground, which caused its claws on one hand to pierce the armor.

The driver began to unfasten his seatbelt in a hurry, but couldn't because he was panicking. He looked up momentarily and saw the beast lift one of his hands and he instantly knew what was about to happen.

"Ah Shit." Said the driver.

The beast used his hand to break through the protective barrier on the cockpit of the car and grab the driver. He pulled him out, ripping the belt. The driver screamed as he was in the monsters hand. The beast dropped him by the heroes and looked at them momentarily before looking back at the car and inhaling. He then exhaled a blast of blue fire that he burned part of the car with. The reptilian creature then used both of its arms to lift the whole car.

The heroes viewing this were now untied but still didn't move as they looked at the creature holding the car. The creature them threw the car with such force that when it made contact with the ground, it exploded in a shower of fire and rubble.

The other versions of Gogo, Honey, and Wasabi helped their other versions off the ground as the beast began to approach them. The team said nothing as they just looked at this creature. Honey Lemon's other version walked up to the creature and patted I on the leg in a congratulatory manner.

"Nice job Freddie." She said

The heroes, realizing whom it now was, looked at one another and then back at the beast.

"Fred!?" they said in disbelief.

The creature lifted his hand over his chest and turned the symbol on his chest, which now showed the outline of a human. The creature then began to shrink as its skin became smooth and the spikes went back into its body. The creature now turned back into his original form.

The man in front of them had the same clothes as the creature he once was. He had blonde hair that was a little longer than the Fred from the other dimension. His muscles were more toned and he had a ducktail facial hairstyle without the mustache that was neatly combed to a point.

"That's right! The Mighty Fredzilla!...Or as I like to call myself, 'The Kaiju'." He said with enthusiasm

Fred looked at his other version with a large fan boy smile on his face. He ran up to his other version with excitement. And eagerly observed the suit.

"Holy mother of Megazon! I look awesome. How did you make this? How'd you turn into that giant fire-breathing lizard? Is it chemicals? Genetic? Seer force of will?" yelled Fred happily.

His other version got him to hold still and said.

"Whoa, Whoa, whoa! Calm down. We'll explain everything later. Right now we got to get out of here." He said

"Fred is right, we have to get moving." Said the other Gogo.

"Where are we going." Asked the original Gogo.

"You'll see." Said HL other version.

 **AN: And, that's a wrap! Hope you all enjoyed this latest chapter. I look forward to writing the next one when I get a chance. See you all next time. Comment and favorite please ;)**


End file.
